The Twisted Wish
by Heashfox
Summary: This tale of a proud wolf prince, a lovely ewe, a ram/fox hybrid warrior, a fairy of fate, and power of love that heals even the deepest of wounds as it makes two hearts one. Told by the wolf now turned ewe.
1. Chapter 1

**Tales of Neo Studiona**

**The Twisted Wish**

(The tale of Sharama and Flicker)

Chapter 1

The Tale Begins

It happened by accident those many years ago when I meet a little fairy by the name of Flicker when I was out hunting for fresh prey. I found her stuck in one of my small box trap and she told me she give me a wish if I let her go. That was the start of all my new troubles and the one event to set off all the others the lead up to me writing this account of all of the events past to present. I know that this sounds like a tale and as I write it down now I can hardly believe it myself. Who would believe it if a married ewe with four wonderful children and a loving husband would say that at one point several years ago she was a male Timber wolf named Shard Blacksword. As farfetched as it sounds it's the truth every last word you will read here.

I know that you have a hard time believing in fairies and magical creatures in this time when the belief in the Gods and magic is so weak but here in the world of Terra there exists many powers and strange creatures. For starters there are the Dragonkin of the southern lands who have powerful arcane and nature based Magicks, the Fey Ones and their half blood kin who live in the islands around the central continent who's magic is as old as time its self, and let us not forget the powerful priests and priestess of Neo Studiona that several as the vessels for there God or Goddess powers even it this time of weakened belief. So with that said maybe you will come to understand a bit better what happen back then when I a young wolf lad changed to become a very beautiful ewe maiden. Maybe if I start from the beginning you will see in a better light what happen and why I have to tell someone since the only the person who knows the whole story other then myself and Flicker the fairy who made this possible, is my husband John, a powerful half fox/half ram…

It was in the early summer in 434 that I moved from the Black Mountains to the deep forest of the Riverdale Valley near what would later become Riverton City. I had made this move because of the over crowding of all wolves that lived by the old way of life, by the laws of nature that our feral ancestors and lower intelligent feral cousins live by, in the Black Mountains. It was because of my grandfather's death that the area had become overcrowded with so many wolves. There were so many that many of us that held on to the code of Wolf and Prey had to forego our honor and killed those that should have lived so there was always prey to hunt. It was my grandfather and my pack that keep the Black Mountains in balance by making the code of Wolf and Prey. The code stated that only the very young that strayed away from their villages, the sick, the weak, and the old were to be hunted as prey. Those that were healthy and able to breed were to be left alone to ensure there would always be fresh prey to hunt. It was my grandfather's enforcement of the code the keep the wolf population in check but his death would force many of us to leave our homes to find safer hunting grounds.

It was some time after my Grandfather death I left my pack and head toward the south to find a new home. I did this since I could no longer endure the loss of my honor or watching as pack mates turned on each other. Some time after I left so did the rest of my family but they went farther north to find new hunting grounds. I lost contact with them for some time but would be reunited with my family much later in my life and they would all be surprised to be at my wedding with me as the bride.

I was still very much male at the time I settled in the quiet river valley and like most male Timber wolves I has a thick coat of grey, white, and black fur so most of the time I was sky clad (naked) and if I wasn't I only wore a loin cloth in thru most of the summer, a pair of silk pants in the late summer to early fall. I then switched to heavy cotton pants and shirt for the rest of the fall and all winter. I was a vey tall, 6'6 in height, with a body full of thick muscles perfect for an apex predator that had had lots of practice at hunting thanks to my mothers' outstanding training and competition with five brothers and six sisters before I was out on my own.

I think now I should tell you a little more about my past as a male wolf before I become the ewe named Sharama. This may better help you to understand some of the things that happen later in this confession of self. All that I say later about my past as a ewe comes mostly form the truth of my past as a wolf and the rest is the reweaving of the world by the power of the Gods. I was born in the earlier spring of 414, the oldest of 12 pups to Dashiel the Lightening Paw, the first son of the Wolf King Black Thunder, the first Prince of the King of Thunder, and his three mates Luna, Sky, and Star. My father Dashiel had, unlike most wolves, mated with a set of sisters since it was easier to choose all three of them then to pick one and have to endure the wrath of the other two. This is what he told me until I found out later on in life the real reason why he married my three mothers.

This strange arrangement seem to work out since all of us pups were never told which mother we came from so all of us had three mother instead of our own mother and two aunts. I know what you're thinking that it's a weird way to grow up with your brothers and sister being your cousins too. Three mothers that so weird since two of them are really your aunts and on top of all of that your dad is your uncle too. Well for wolves it's all about the pack. Everyone is family and loved the same so titles like who brother, sister or cousin don't really matter it just the rank you hold when it comes time to eat or time for choirs to be passed out. The only time those titles matter is when mating season comes around. That's when knowing who your siblings are becomes very important since you don't want to shame the family by mating your brother or sister or a cousin less then twice removed by accident now.

Well with three mothers I never went hungry growing up since there was always a breast or two full of milk to latch on to when you got hungry. In fact my mothers would take turns feed all of us so the other two could go hunting with father. This system worked out until my siblings and I were ready for solid food. But with 12 hungry pups tearing the house apart because milk's not enough to fill them up anymore had my parents come up with something new really fast. Soon all my siblings and I were going out hunting with our parents in sets of three since that was four of them to the 12 of us.

Each parent took a group of three for the week then they would pass us down the line to the next parent for the week and so until we all had learned to hunt properly. This was also done so we all have spent equal time with our mothers and father so we could learning from each of them all of their special tricks in hunting as well as come up with some of our own. Those were some of my happier memories as a wolf since I love going hunting with my Mother Luna.

Oh if you were wondering Luna is the name of my birth mother. I know what you're saying but she said that her father never told any of the pups who their birth mother was. Well my father and mothers didn't tell me but I figured it out as I grew up. When I was a pup Mother Luna's milk was just warmer, thicker, sweeter, and all around just tasted way better to me then Mother Sky's or Mother Star's milk. That was my first clue, my next clue came when we started learning to hunt. Mother Luna always praised me much more then the others when ever I brought home a kill or helped in a kill. Later on as we got older and were allowed to hunt on our own or with the pack Mother Luna would always ask me to hunt with her.

She in general treated me a bit better then all my brothers and sisters. She wouldn't yell at me as harshly when I missed up or disobeyed. I was given less harsher punishments by her and my father when it was their turns to punish me. She would give me extra food all the time even when it got her yelled at. She was way more affection with me when we were alone to compensate for ignoring me in front of the others when she really didn't want to. When it was time to go to bed Mother Luna always made sure I always had spot next to her on her left side before the family piled together. My father never thought it was strange since I was his favorite and my other two mothers had their favorites too.

Later on after my transformation in a ewe Mother Luna was brought to my home by Flicker, by then I was living with John as we planned our wedding, and told me she was my birth mother. This wasn't two surprising to me since I had guessed that she was my mother years earlier. The surprising thing was that she knew it was me even though I was now a female of a prey species. I had thought Flicker had told her. But no all Flicker had said to my mother was she was to take her to the place where her child was waiting to share a special event with her. It was very shocking to learn that my mother know me even when I had a whole new form and life. Everything that happened after that surprising revelation will have to wait since I gotten a head of myself and there is still more about my life you need to know.

It was on the 18th birthday that was the same time as the Moon Time Festival that I meet Sharama a very beautiful wolfess with ebony fur and long white and gray hair. I would later take her name as my own after my rebirth. She was the daughter of White Claw, a rival pack leader who hated my father since he mated with all three of his second in command daughter and took them away to live in his pack. I, being young and foolish at the time thought it would be a good idea to take Sharama as my mate to foster an alliance with her Dancing Claw pack to lessen the tension between her pack and mine. I thought the marriage between Sharama and myself was be a good idea if I went to live with her pack. This would be a good way for me to show that my father was sorry for his poor choice so long ago, plus she was very beautiful and I had falling in love with her when I saw her.

Without even wasting to time to talk this decision over with my father or grandfather I quickly made plans to show off my power to Sharama to make her want to choose me as her mate. Little did I know was Sharama father was going to make her choose me so he could get close enough to my grandfather to kill him and take the power he wanted as well as make my father suffer for his sins from 18 years ago.

I followed Sharama for a full day seeing what things she liked and trying to find the best way to impress her. I was rather bored for the first half of the morning as all she did was look at jewelry, pottery, several different styles of cloth and clothing. She then spend the rest of the of the morning talk with some of the older females about birthing pups, pregnancy, treatments for morning sickness, when was it a good time to stop hunting, and techniques on how to get pups nurse properly. I had learned a lot about what Sharama was into but hadn't found a way to impress her yet. I was exceedingly worried about speaking to Sharama now since I watched her turn several males away thought out the morning that were showing off their strength to impress her. I knew that trying to impress her with my muscles and fighting skill was out of the question which left me with only one option. I was just going up to have to walk up to her and starting a conversation.

I watched Sharama for a bit longer and noticed that any male the spoke to her first before showing off his body to her was give a few moments to try and speak to her again before she turned him away or just walked pasted him. All the others that showed up in front of her and started posing or strutting around just got ignored or growled at. I had been given the answer to my problem of impressing the wolfess of my dreams. All I had to do was just talk to her like a normal wolf with manners and everything else would be left up to fate.

I was scared to at first but once I final spoke and we got to talking, Sharama and I got to know each other a lot better that day. I found out that she hated males that were all about strength and showing off how strong they were. She told me she wanted a mate that was strong but also sensitive too. She wanted a male that could help with the pups and share the trails of the life with her as well as care for her needs as a female. I was extraordinarily surprised that she spoke so freely with me and that I agreed with a lot of what she said.

We spent the rest of the day walking around the festival speaking about our families, our packs, our interests, how many children we wanted, what we want our future mate to be like and to both of our surprise we found out that everything we want out of a mate we had found in each other. Sharama and I spent the next few days of the Festival with each other and only each other. It was a wonderful time for me as I got to know Sharama better and came to understand my mothers and sisters feelings about life in the pack better. It was thanks to this time with Sharama and all of the time Mother Luna spent spoiling me that later when I had to start my life a new as a female that I found it easier to fit in to my social role as a female. I also found it easier too deal with my own daughters when the time came for me to have certain talks with them.

On the final day of the Festival of Moon Time when the all of the young males and females who have yet to be mated could openly declare their love for each. It fell to their fathers to speak of the marriage terms in front of the Council of Elders if they would let the marriage happen that is. All the other young wolves had made their declaration and it soon fell upon me and Sharama to make ours. Before we could say anything Sharama's father, White Claw announced that he was giving Sharama's had in marriage to me if my father agreed to put to rest all of the bad blood between them.

At the time I didn't know it but White claw and second in command knew that Sharama and I were in love and wanted to be with each other so my father never new it was a trap. My father was told by my grandfather that if he refused the proposal that it would shame him and the pack. Plus it was in his best interest to have the bad blood with Dark Paw about his daughters and the fight it had caused to be buried once and for all.

My father asked me if I really wanted to marry Sharama and I told him I did with all my heart. He was counting on me having second thoughts if I was asked in front of everyone but my head was empty of thoughts and my heart busting with love. I answered him with my heart and not head. I could tell my father wanted me to have second thoughts or at least fake like I did so he could get out of agreeing to the marriage. He really hated White Claw and Dark Paw with all his heart and soul.

It seemed that if my father hadn't come along Mother Luna would have been mated to White Claw just after Sharama mother died a few days after Sharama was born. Mother Luna and her sisters were young wild wolves back then and none of them wanted a wolf as old as White Claw even if he was pack leader. So when she and her sisters meet my crazy speed king father all of them fell in love with him. At the time he liked them all too and couldn't decide between them so he was going to go else to find a mate until Mother Luna told him what would happen if he didn't choose her. My father could be rather smart when he needs to be and figured no matter which sister he choose one would end up being forcible mated to White Claw so not wanting that to happen my father just said he couldn't decide which sister he want and chose all three. This was what made White Claw hate my father. My father had cost him not just one but three young, beautiful, and sexy mates who could have fathered him a son one day.

My father looked on me with proud eyes thought he was a bit worried about the situation but that would be the last time I would ever have him look at me like that as his son. He turned and told White Claw he was happy to let the marriage happen as long as he let Sharama and me stay with the both packs for half the year until Sharama give birth to her first child. After that both pack would select several members to join me and Sharama as a new pack to be the bridge between the two packs. White Claw agreed but wanted the marriage to take place right away and on our packs lands with my grandfather as the elder to conduct the ceremony.

Both my grandfather and father agreed to this and both packs left the Festival to get ready for the wedding. The wedding was held three days later in the center of my packs lands. All of White Claws pack attended secretly ready to slaughter all of my pack. It was just after the I dos' were said and Sharama and I were kissing was when White claw sprung his plan attacking with his whole pack. My pack had been caught off guard and was scattered to the winds in the middle of the attack. My grandfather was more worried about protecting Sharama and me then himself that he was swarmed by several wolves with swords and daggers. Though my grandfather lost his life he sent several of his attackers to hell with his Thundering Claw Strikes and Howl of Torment attacks before going to the lands of our ancestors.

It was White Claw that levied the finishing blow on my grandfather killing him. He turned still covered in my grandfather's blood to speak to me. "Your grandfather is dead and by wolf law all that was his is mine now. Your pack can run away if they want for they are weak without the Wolf King to hide behind. Your father can keep his life but as payment for his crimes your life is forfeit boy. NOW DIE!" He yelled as he thrusted a sword forward to pierce my heart.

I thought I was done for but Sharama jumped in front of me and sword sliced thru her heart instead of mine. Her father back up when he saw what he had to his own daughter. Sharama lay in my arms dying when she asked her father to spare my family and me since she was my mate and they were her family too. White Claw said he would let my family and I go but we had to live by his law or leave the Black Mountains forever or die that was our only choices. He left with the rest of his pack after that and several minutes later Sharama died in my arms after telling me she loved me and want me to go on living. I told her that she would make it once the pack healer got to us so she didn't need to say goodbye to me. She told me to never forget her and to never stop seeking someone to love like I loved her. With those last words and a brief kiss we shard she left this world. I cried for a week after we buried her and my grandfather next to each other in the pack burial grounds. It was a few weeks after that I couldn't stand what was happening to the mountains like I state earlier and moved.

As I said earlier I moved and I was enjoy the hunting in the Riverdale Valley area since only a few settlers were in the area and the native Sheep, Deer, Rabbits, and Boars made excellent prey. I had a very easy time hunting and gathering. The settlers did very little to stop me and often chased many of the natives in to my hunting territory so I had a relaxed life style with little to no problems for the first five years but that changed when the largest group of settlers moved in to the area and started setting up a large walled city.

It took them ten long hard years to set the city of Riverton City up and I natural stay out of their way while this was going on except for the occasional worker that wonder too far a way from camp here and there. This was fine for the ten years it took them to build the city. I mean it was the way of things back then, people vanished or got tired of hard work or for some who had bounties on their heads just moved on and never came back.

Riverton was founded by a large group of refugees mostly sheep that had been exiled from the country of Shanghold for believing in the Gods now deemed old and forgotten by the king of the Shanghold, King Ramos Longhorns the VII, since he found comfort in the new God Loa that was said to be the one true God and would have no other God or Gods before him. So King Ramos banished all those that would not believe in Loa. With that decry several hundred sheep and other assorted furries left the country on there way from Shanghold they past into Neo Studiona and pick a lot of other refugees who had come from other countries that were now converting over to the belief in the one true God Loa.

All of the people found that Neo Studiona would be the best place for them to live since it was the largest of all the continents of Terra with 70% of its land mass still unexplored, a land rich in natural resources, with a kind and studious people who like the pilgrim settlers of Riverton still believed in the gods and live their lives by the teaching of the Gods. Knowing this and with faith in the Gods all that the settlers journeyed into the uncharted territories until they come to Riverdale Forest and claimed it as their own for their new city.

It was late in the summer of 449, I had just turned 35 that year, I noticed that the prey in the area was getting light and more and more people where come to live in the city which was starting to grow very rapidly. All the settlers that I had not bothered except for a bit of livestock every time a hunt had going wrong or I was feeling very lazy and want an easy meal had moved into the city now feeling it was safer since there was a large savage beast roaming the forests. A lot of the natives were giving up their nomad ways and going to live in the city for the same reason. Since I was the savage beast they all spoke of I was losing a lot of choice when it came to getting a meal. By the beginning of the fall there was hardly anyone left in the woods and I had to take to stealing my food from city. That would prove to be more dangerous then hunting in the mountains I had lived in before had ever been.

I for the most part thought it was fate that so many sheep and other prey type furs had come to build a city in my woods but that thought soon vanished as I saw that being the big bad wolf wasn't going to work here. This was very dangerous time for me since I was one wolf against and city full of hundreds people whose family and friends I have eaten over the last 15 years. I had to be careful now I could only take a little food at a time and over a long period of time otherwise I would blow my cover and the city would send its soldiers to find and kill me.

I had gotten a good rhyme going until the winter come that year and I was forced to kill a young fat ewe that had come to the woods to gather roots for medicines. I had no choice but to take her life, or at least that's what I told myself at the time. It had been over three weeks since my last bit of stolen food had run out and I couldn't go back to the city. The city guards had stepped up patrols because several more thieves, other then I, had shown up and were taken more then they really need far too often. I had never felt so bad about killing in all my life but the ewe's death weighed heavily on my soul and for once my honor was stained in the worst way possible. At one point I even questioned if it was worth living if I had to carry that shame around. Later I would have even greater shames other then the death of the innocent little ewe named Saraha placed upon my mind, body, and soul that would wash over my mind and soul that would have me wanting to end my life.

To Be Continued…

10


	2. Chapter 2

**Tales of Neo Studiona**

**The Twisted Wish**

(The tale of Sharama and Flicker)

Chapter 2

A Loss of Honor

I hadn't eaten for almost a month and it was taken it toll on me because it had been a long, bitter cold winter. My situation was getting serious at that point and if I didn't figure out something soon I was going to starve to death. I was out looking for some signs of foraging winter game in the soft falling snow, before I starved to death and froze in the night, but had had no luck when I saw her. She was a very healthy looking ewe, her wool was thick, her breasts plump, her hips wide and shapely, her thighs were thick and powerful looking, She was dress in a dark green winter dress that seem to cling to her body showing me her ever curve and a thick black hooded cloak.

As I watched her from down wind behind a large drift of snow and listen to her singing to herself as she dung up the roots of a Fornlock bush a strange thing happened to me I could feel myself becoming aroused by her. A ewe, of all females, was making my blood boil, that was when I realized it had been almost four or five years since I mated last and that was with a buck that thought he could over power me. After beating him soundly I showed him who the Alpha male was before I ate him.

Sure I was just hallucinating from lack of food but I really didn't want to mate this sweet smelling ewe before ate her, did I? Did I really want to make her suffer thru all the humiliation of been taken forcible to only have to be eaten right after? Why was I debating this? She a ewe and I am a wolf it's natural that I would want to make her suffer before I eat her right? While I was pondering this I hadn't noticed that I had moved closer to her. Now I could smell her that all the better which was making the blood rush to the sheath making my cock rise and harden. I looked down and could already see the tip of my long thick wolfhood rise up out of my pants into the cold air. At that point I lost myself to a lust filled surge of hormones and pounced on the very surprised little ewe. She had little to no time to scream if anything when I tackled her to the ground pinning her down with my bulk, even though I had lost a great deal of weight I still out weight her by at least a 100 pounds, and place my large powerful paw over her short soft muzzle.

At that point I looked around to see if anyone from the city was near by or may have heard me when I pounced on the girl. I waited a good long time before turning back to the girl who was only struggling a little trying to get from under me. When I looked down her and gave a short deep growl and she stopped moving save for her breathing which was uneven from the fear I tear her throat out. "Listen well little one I'm going take my paw from your muzzle and when I do you better stay quiet because if you don't I will tear your throat out understand me?"

She nodded quickly and I moved my paw away. All she did after that was try to slow her breathing. I could smell her fear and it was making me want to mate her even more now. I stared at her for several long minutes trying to figure out what I was going to do next when she started to wiggle again since my weight on top of her had her large breast pushing down on her chest making it hard to breathe.

"What are you doing now?" I growled at her with my dark black eyes flashing fury.

"For… For-forgive me… I... can't breathe… please don't… I… I'll do whatever you wish..." She choked out as she tried not to scream for fear I would really tear her apart right there.

"Good little ewe. I don't want to kill you but I will if you make me. What is your name?"

"Saraha… Please let me go I won't tell anyone you're he…" She stopped speaking when I raised the paw that was over her muzzle earlier.

"Be quiet little bitch! I only asked you for your name and if you speak again without me asking you to I will kill you slowly. Now get up your coming with me!" I yelled at her as I stood up and snatched her up by her arm. It was the strangest thing I was very angry that she said she wouldn't tell anyone about me if I let her go. Again I had lost my honor do to lack of food and this stain on my honor I thought was the worst of all but I would later find many more that hurt even more then this one. I told her to stay quiet and do as I told her and she may just live long enough to go home. That was a horrible lie to tell her but it kept her quiet as I pulled her along with me. Keeping Saraha quiet was the top priority until I got her away from the city since there were more then enough guards to handle me at the time. I was weak from hunger and with the lost of weight came a lost of power so the guards would have the upper paw if there was more then two or three to fight me.

I drug the scared little ewe thru the snow for a good half hour before I decide that it was safe enough to go back to my cabin/den for a little fun then a nice hot meal. Once we got back I throw open the door and told her to go inside and sit down. She did just like I ask without protest or even an escape attempt. Once she was in I went to gather some of the wood for the fire place from the box I kept behind the back of the house. I pick out several large pieces then went into the house. I found her sitting on my bed holding herself, she was shivering from fear and the cold, the house was very cold and the fire I had built up before I went out was now almost out. I worked quickly and got the fire roaring hot and the house soon grow much warmer.

"Take off your cloak and hang it up by the door and don't try to run I'm much fast then you and you'll be dead before you even get good five feet from here." I said with a feral growl to back it up. To be truthful at that time I didn't have the strength to chase her too far and if she got out the door she would most like get away but the growling and showing of my teeth keep her subdued and passive.

She got up and went the door and pulled the hood of her cloak back to reveal that she had long snowy white hair that was braided back into one long braid. She was very quick with her cloak and sat back on the bed with her head down holding her basket close to her. I got up from the fire place and walked over to her and ripped the basket from her hooves and threw it across the room before I pushed her back on the bed and lay atop her.

"No please … please don't …. Don't rape me…." She begged as she tried not to look at me. I smiled and lick her cheek softly. Saraha shuddered and made a few soft squeaks as she tried to wiggle away from me.

"I'm not going to rape you Saraha, I going to make you beg for me to fill you full of my thick wolf cock. Once I'm done you will be me to fill you full of all my hot cum in that tight little ewe pussy of yours." I said with a low husky tone as I run my paw up the inside of her leg to the thigh. I stopped as a strong odor of urine hit my nose and then I realized her leg was wet. I ran my paw up to her panties and found them wet too then it hit me she had pissed herself at some point, most likely when I pounced on her and I had been so wrapped up in my own thoughts to notice until now. When I touched her panties she tensed up and started to scream but stopped herself before I looked her in her clear blue eyes. She laid there very still not trying to move for fear of me killing her. I got up off of her and looked at her with sad eyes for a moment. "Get up and take off your clothes so I can wash them. You stink of piss and I won't have you smelling like a small baby lamb that can't hold their water in my bed."

"Y…Yes…." She chock out before getting up and removing her dress and her wet panties. I watched as she slowly with trembling hooves undid the buttons on her dress then pulled it off. Her breasts were much large then I had thought for when she undid the last button of her dress the caught the first glimpses of her firm and round double D size breasts. I was amazed by how large they were. Saraha had felt so light in my arms that I hadn't really realized she was built so sexy. It was at that moment that my mind changed gears from food to sex completely. I was deathly hungry but seeing her slide out of her dress then her stocking and lastly her panties made my cock hard and twitch with frustration at being trapped in my pants.

Saraha laid all of her clothes on the floor in front of herself then quickly covered her shame for fear of my attacking her right then and there. I could see and smell her fear and the more of her fear that I tasted with my senses the more I want to fuck her till she passed out. I walked up to her and point to the back of the cottage where there was a blue door with a gold doorknob on it. Saraha nodded then quickly moved to the door.

"Go inside that room in there you will find a large tub and soaps. Wait for me there and I will bring you bath water so you can clean yourself and remember the longer you obey me the better your chances for living thru this encounter grow. If you run I will rape you then kill and eat so do what you think is best for you." I said with a show if sharp teeth as I gathered up her clothing and took them outside with me while I fetch the two water buckets and the wash tub. As I was going out the door I saw her nodded her head and quickly vanish in to the washroom.

I left her in the cottage for a good 30 minutes before I came back in with the wash tub full of water, two bucks full of water, and here clothes on an ox yolk that I used to drag several kills home in the past summers when the hunting was still good. I was pouring the water from the large wash tub into the large black pot over the fire to heat it when I sniffed the air and I still smelled her and an even stronger odor of urine. She had been so scared of what I said I would do if she tried to run that she pissed herself again. For some reason which I still wonder about to this day knowing that she pissed herself twice seemed to anger me but also intrigue me as well. I stormed off to the washroom and thru open the door in an angry frenzy as I looked around for her. When I saw she was cowering in the corner of the room in a puddle of her own piss sobbing like a small frighten child who just did something very wrong and was afraid of what their parent were about to do to them. Seeing her like that I couldn't be angry at her, to be more accurate I felt sorry for her.

My anger softened at that point and I reached for her slowly and pulled her to her feet. She was still shaking and sobbing as I wiped the tears from her face. "Stand here and don't move. I'm going to fill the tub up then you are going to get in and wash up." I said without any feral angry or a bit of a harsh tone to my voice. This seemed to calm her a bit and she stopped shaking as she covered her shame. I left the wash room and went back to the pot on the fire to find it was getting warmer it would only take another minute or two to be hot enough so I could fill the tub up.

I waited the minute or so for the water to warm up then transferred half of it back too the wash tube. I took the wash tube and one of the buckets of cold water to the washroom. Saraha was still standing were I left her with her hooves and arms covering her shame. I filled the bath tube with the water and add some of the sweet oil and soap to the water. "Here get in and wash up I will be waiting for you in the other room with something for you to wear." I said softly and left the washroom closing the door behind me.

While I waited for Saraha to wash herself I sat down and washed all of her clothes. The whole time I wondered what she was thinking while she was in the tube cleaning herself up. I wonder if was planning away to escape or if she was praying to a God or Goddess to protect her. I found myself thinking about what I was planning to do once Saraha come out the washroom and it surprised me that I still want to sleep with before I ate her.

I was hanging her clothes in front of the fire place to dry when Saraha come out of the washroom with a towel wrapped around herself. She looked even more alluring with her hair down a still damp with water. Her scent along with the scent bath oil and soap made me painfully aware of my need for sex.

"I finished washing up… do you have something for me to wear now, sir?" Saraha asked meekly.

I was so caught up in the sight and smell of her that I didn't hear asked me for some to wear until she had walked to me and asked for a second then a third time. When I realized what was happening Saraha had her hoof on the side of my face. Asking me again for some clothes to put on and if I was okay.

"Oh yes I have a long shirt you can wear and I'm fine I was testing you to see if you would try to run away." I said quickly as I push her hoof away and turned so she wouldn't see me blush. I quickly went to my dresser and took out on of my long night shirts and handed to her. "You can put it on in the washroom and don't call me sir. My name is Shard so call me Shard."

"Okay sir… I mean Shard and thank you for the clothing." Saraha said softly then returned washroom changed then came back and sat the edge of the bed with her hooves in her lap. She sat so quietly just waiting for me to do something and for the first time that day I was very ashamed of myself but it would not last. My desire for her soft flesh for comfort and a hot filling meal would take hold of me again.

I walked to Saraha and pushed her down on the bed and laid atop her again. I held my claws to her throat as I lick her cheek and squeezed her breasts. All she gave was a small moan from my groping and looked away from me as her face turned red. I growled at her when she didn't respond to my attempts to get a fearful reaction out of her. "So you have give up trying to escape from me and are just going to let me rape you then?" I asked with a rumble to my voice.

"No, I haven't given up on trying escape from you but I don't want to die. I have someone back in the city that I want to return to even if I'm no longer pure in body. I will do whatever you want to make sure I can return to my beloved. I'm Sorry that it has to be like this for you and wish for you to find the happy that you have lost. Do whatever you like to me I will not fight so long as you keep your word and let me go after you have had your fill of my flesh." Saraha said in a meek voice.

The fact she said 'after you have had your fill of my flesh' stills gives me nightmares to this day sometimes but at the time I took her offer of her soft alluring flesh in both the sexual and predatory senses. I looked down at the helpless ewe and slapped her hard across the face before I lifted the nightshirt she wore. The slap to the face renewed the fight in her. She screamed and tried to push me away as I pushed her legs apart before coming to rest between them. My shaft was fully hard and dripping pre as I rubbed it up against the folds of her soft inviting sex. Sarah still struggled to get free but after I grabbed her wrists and her struggling was reduced to a strong wiggle to get from under me. I give her a throaty growl before I started rubbing the head of my member against her soft fold to get them slick for me to penetrate her.

"Please not like this. Don't force yourself on me like this. I will do whatever you want. I'm willing to perform whatever sexual act you want me to but please just don't hurt me like this." Saraha begged as tears spilled from her eyes.

I didn't care that she was begging me not to be forceful or the fact she was willing to be a slut for me I just wanted her to be afraid. I want to taste her fear and make her despair before I ate her. I looked at her with fury in my eyes as I thrust forward hard piercing her young innocent folds with violent force. As I did this I let go of Saraha's wrists and she screamed as she dug her fingernails in to my back.

I felt her hoofed fingers draw blood from the deep scratches she left in my back in the wake of her pain. The way her pussy squeezed my cock as I enter her coupled with the pain from the scratches had me close to cumming on the spot. I held still for a bit till the feeling of tight pressure passed. Once I had regained myself I started thrust hard into Saraha without regard to her comfort or pleasure in the matter. She screamed and grunted as I drove my shaft into her over and over again at a wild pace. She held me tightly and tried to endure the pain I was causing her but after a few minutes she was sobbing hard and begging me to stop.

"Ahhhaaaa… please I beg you, please stop! It hurts so much… your going to tear me in two!" Saraha cried as she held me tight.

"Uhhhaaa... Shut your mouth bitch! You're my fuck toy and if I tear you in half with my cock so be it. Oh god your pussy is so tight and you're squeezing me so hard… Don't think this is the end of it I'm just getting start with fucking you. I'm going to fill ever last one of your holes before…" I never finished the sentence, I just growl low and hard in my throat as I forced more of my cock deeper into Saraha.

She screamed louder as more tears spilled out her eyes. Saraha had falling in to despair just like I wanted her to and it made my desire to violate her grow all the more. I gripped the front of the night shirt she wore and shredded with my claws to get at her plump breasts. I pinched and pulled at her teats to make her scream and cry out more. I keep this up torture along with my frenzied thrusting for several minutes until my knot swelled up. I slowed my pace almost stopping to let Saraha think I had felt a twinge of compassion for her plight but really I wanted to her relax a little so I could horrify her when I forced my knot into her.

It worked just like I thought it would, as my thrusting slowed to a stand still her crying become low sobs and pants. I was breathing rather hard myself. I could believe how much energy I had used in the short time since mounted her. While I was waiting for her to fully relax Saraha reach up and place a hoof on the side of my face softly. She said nothing nor did she try to escape she just looked into my eyes with hers. It was a soft sympathetic stare, a stare that said I forgive you for what you have done or will do to me. A stare that said please find some comfort in my body even though you hurt me to do so. I don't mind this since I feel your pain and loneliness you carry inside your heart. That stare haunts me to this day and when my daughter Saraha, the reincarnation of the original Saraha, or her twin Laraha, stares at me with that same sympathetic look I can't help but cry as I remember my shame.

As she looked at me with those forgiving blue eyes I began to grow furious with her. I began to hate her. Why was she showing me such kindness? Why did she pity me? Why did she forgive me for being so cruel to her? I was a proud and noble wolf of the old ways and my prey was not to show me pity or sympathy. Prey was to show me fear and terror nothing more, nothing less. I growled and thrusted as hard as I could into her. The force of my thrust drove my knot deep into her as well as forcing the head of my cock in to her womb. Saraha screamed loudly as she dug her hooves deeper into my back drawing more blood from me. The pain of having her hooves dig so deep into my flesh drove me wild and I pounded her torn and bloody pussy with reckless abandonment.

Saraha cried and screamed the whole time I rode her to a spine shatter climax several intensely pain full minutes later. I filled her tight and battered sex with what felt like a gallon of cum. There was so much that her belly began to inflate under the flood of it. I fell atop her panting heavily as I tried to recover from my climax. I could hear her sobbing into my shoulder as she begged some goddess for her life. I smiled to myself when I heard her praying and quickly recovered my composure. I want to keep her in the state of suffering she was in.

I gripped her hips and pulled back hard yanking my knot free of her pussy. She let out another set of pain filled scream before her eyes rolled in the back of her head. She was so close to passing out but I didn't want her to miss a moment of her suffering since she felt she needed to pity me. I gave a quick glance down between her legs to see the torrent of cum and blood gush from her quivering sex. Then I heard Saraha give a soft pleasured moan. The feeling of my warm spunk running out of her felt good to her. She must have been close to cumming before I filled her up I thought as I slipped my cock back to her and stated fucking her again. This time I was very slow and gentle so Saraha would get into it and get off a few times. It was the least I could do for her since I was going to eat her after I was done.

I fucked Saraha into the coming evening. We both climaxed over a dozen times before I was too tired and hungry to go on. I had fucked her in many different positions, I made her suck me off a few time before I force my cock in to her tailhole and dumped a few loads of hot wolf cum in her. It was about half way thru my sexual torture that I think Saraha's mind broke and she started to beg for me to fuck her, to fill full of hot spunk. I enjoyed filling my slutty little meal full of cum and now it was time to finish my conquest and eat my prize meal. I picked her up off the floor from in front of the fire place. We had finished our fuck session in front of the fire place where it was warm since I wanted her as warm as possible for what was to come next.

I took her over to the bed and toss her on to its center. She laid there barely moving as she panted and babbled to herself. Her mind clearly shattered by what I had done to her. I think if it wasn't for the fact that I had to eat her to survive I think I would have kept her a sex slave for several years and had sired a few children with her but that was not what fate had in store for the both of us. I quickly crawled on top of her and thrusted my claws into left breast as my fangs sank in to her right.

She screamed kicked, thrashed, and shrieked in pain as I tasted her warm flesh and blood. I slowly tore her open eating only small parts of her here and there as I worked my way down her body. The whole time she screeched for help, begged for her life, kicked, and thrashed as I devoured her flesh. When I had had my fill of her I eaten most of her right breast, torn a hole in her belly devoured her liver, part of her right lung, one of her kidneys and given her an immeasurable amount of internal trauma and bleeding that she died several minutes after I had sat back to clean my muzzle.

My meal had only taken a good 20 minutes but in that time Saraha had suffered 20 eternities of immeasurable agony filled hell. As I watched her choking on her own blood in her last few seconds of life Saraha looked at me with that same sympathetic look as if she was sorry that I had to live like this. As if my life was the cursed one and not hers even though she was the one dying. In that moment I felt a shame like none I had ever felt in my life. I wept for several hours as I held her torn body to mine. I was so sorry that I had used such hatred and violence on her.

It was close to dawn when I took her body back close to the city and made it look like she was attacked by a large beast of some kind. I had dressed her back in her clothes the tore and shredded them like she had been wearing when she was attacked and eaten. I left claw marks on many of the near by trees along with Saraha blood as well as a blood trail to make it look like she had been running from the beast as it attacked her. I even tore her legs from her body to leave her tracks in the snow to make it look like she was chased down before she was raped and killed. Once everything was in place I screamed in the best girl's voice I could then give few deep howls before I ran off. I made for the river and ran a long it for a mile or so, so that it would look like the beast had just gotten away.

I waited a full three days before going to check on the city. I was careful to be on the look out for the city's guards as I made my way over to the city. When I got to the area when I had left Saraha mutilated body which was near the wall of the city were I had caught her. I found a large gathering of the city's inhabitants dressed in black with mournful expressions. All of them were standing in a half circle around a grave as a priest give sermon and prayer over a coffin that was being lowed in to the freshly dug grave.

I could not understand the language the priest was speaking but I did understand when he said Saraha's name several times as well as the names of her family and her fiancé. Saraha had told me she had some she wanted to go back to even if she wasn't pure. When the priest said John Swiftpaw and pointed at a half fox/half ram. I looked up to see him and he bore a look of quite sorrow on his face but his eyes spoke of hatred and rage. I could tell from the look of his eyes that if he ever caught me he would kill me slowly so I would suffer just like I made his beloved suffer. I stayed and watched the full funeral and after everyone had gone I went over to Saraha grave and paid my respect to as well as vow to never take another life like I had taken hers. I told her that I didn't how but I would find away to atone for what I did to her. At the time I was making my peace with Saraha soul I was being watch by a Fairy of Fate and Saraha's restless spirit.

After I left Saraha grave I travel farther west in the valley to find forging game to hunt for the rest of the winter. Thru out the winter I thought about John and Saraha and what I had stolen form the both of them. There were several times that I almost killed myself but couldn't do it because of my own fear of death. At those times I cursed my own weakness and remember my vow Saraha memory to be stronger in the future.

In the early days of the spring thaw I went to the city to steal a little food to hold me over until all of the big game animals and the little forest animals came back out. I had just snuck in the one of the drainage gates in the wall and was sneaking up to one of the many storehouses when I spotted a guard patrol. Normally they wouldn't have scared me since I was much fast then their fastest runner. Today they had caught my attention when I notice they weren't caring spears but rifles.

It seemed a team of gunsmiths had been sent for and now lived in the city so all of the guards had rifles and pistols now. The thing the scared me the most was the wolf with two gold inlaid flint lock pistols and sword that lead the ram guards. He was a Dragoon Elite, a hired nobleman or a less house or an honorable mercenary, I figured as he had on gold form molded breastplate with silver detail along with custom leather and steel plate armor. I was deathly afraid now since the city had hired a wolf and it seemed that he had caught my scent.

I dashed quickly into the storehouse and load up several bags full of food and ran for it. As I was leaving the storehouse and the Dragoon caught my scent again. He turned quickly and fired off a shot at me before he gave chase. The shot went wide to my left but I could feel the heat of the shot so I ran for all I was worth as I heard him growl and call for me to stop. I paid him no mind and ran for the drainage grate. I was at he the grate that I had left open for my escape when I heard the second pistol the Dragoon had go off as well as several of the guards rifles go off. Seconds after I heard the guns fire I felt a searing hot pain in my left arm and right leg. I stumbled a bit as the scent of blood hit my nose.

I kept on running though I had a bit of a limp. By the time the Dragoon and the guards made it inside the drainage tunnel I was making my way thru the woods. I made sure to travel thru the riverbed and waterways well past my cottage to make sure the guards couldn't track me. When I stop I had lost a lot of blood and was felling faint. It took me some time make back to my cottage to patch myself up.

Some how by a twist of fate during my running away even thought I had been shot twice I had managed to not drop a single bag of food. I was overjoyed because this meant I had enough food for a few weeks more then enough to hold me over till the big game came back. More importantly I learned that the city had made sure what had happened to Saraha would never happen again. I also now knew that one if not more predators were now living in the city so hunting the city folk or steal food was now out of the question. My glory days of free food and living the old way was over and I now had to become like the natives that I had eaten over the last 15 years.

I took it slow for several days after that to let my arm and leg heal. I was going to have two deep scars from the lead balls passing thru the sides of my arm and leg but there no permanent damage. While I was healing up I took the time to build a few box traps to catch a few of smaller woodland animals. I had made 12 of them and place them all over the woods but I made sure not to place them to close to the city since the guards were now patrolling the woods around the city.

I kept to the routine of using the box traps while hunting bigger game all spring as well as using some the hunter/gatherer practices that the natives had used to keep myself fed. It wasn't as good as before but I wasn't starving. That soon changed when a very hot rainless summer hit the valley and forced most of the big game animals out of the area in search of water and green grasses. It was during this very hot summer that I meet a little Fairy of Fate named Flicker and with her help I would start down a path that would change my life forever.

To Be Continued…


	3. Chapter 3

**Tales of Neo Studiona**

**The Twisted Wish**

(The tale of Sharama and Flicker)

Chapter 3

Flicker the Fairy of Fate

It was a warm and sunny summer day in the year 450 that I met Flicker, a tiny Fairy of Fate. It was on one of the days that I had worn a loin cloth, which was weird for me since the summer meant no clothes at all, but that day I had crossed paths with some traveling merchants near the river where the road to the east crossed it. The merchants were a family of rabbits and cats that spent most of the week running back and forth between three cities buying, selling, and trading many different items. At the time I met them I had just finished collecting all of the small woodland game I had caught in all of the box traps I had set up.

The family was low on food and was willing to trade me many items that I need like flour for bread, blankets, pots and pans, medicinal herds and information about Riverton City for some of the fresh game and fruits that I gathered every day. I had no problem with helping them out since they had a lot of useful items that I really needed plus the flour and sugar they trade me would come handy when the fall come since bread did keep for a while.

I told the merchants that I would supply them with food and most of the pelts I collected from my hunting in return for them to trading me building supplies, certain food stuffs, cloths, and information about the cities they passed thru. The merchants agreed to the deal whole heartily and a great relationship between us was born. For the first few weeks all went well but at the beginning of the fourth week of our little deal I ran into Flicker.

I got up bright and earlier that morning to check all the traps I had reset the night before for all of the small animals that had wondered into them before looking for bigger game that day. I had 12 box traps all together placed at varies points thru out the woods around my cottage/den. all of them were built to catch feral rabbits and ground squirrels. As I went thru checking the first four traps that were the closest to my home and as I looked into each trap I found that they were all empty. I was getting rather frustrated with this since my box traps always did much better then I did lately at catching prey but I went on to check the next four traps and found them empty as well. This was very upsetting since I really didn't want to have to give the merchants large portion of my dried or smoked meats I had been saving up for the coming fall and winter. I went ahead and checked the last four traps before I had to decide how much of my reserve food I have to trade this week. The first three had some fat rabbits in them which made me pretty happy but the last had something strange in it. As I was walking over to the trap I heard a tiny female voice shouting to be let out. It had come from the box so I was caught off guard by this and just had to find out what was going on.

I place the other three traps down then picked up the forth one. I looked thru one of the eyes slots into the box and what I saw made me drop the trap. I saw a tiny little female with dragonfly wings, no fur, long brown hair, pointed ears, and a strange yellow glow when she moved. The moment I laid eyes on her she quickly flutter up to my eye and yelled for me to let her out. This was why I dropped the box to the ground. I stared at the box for a bit then went and picked it back up.

"Please don't drop the box again. That hurts Flicker when you do that." A tiny child like voice said to me as I held the box up to my face.

"Who… who is Flicker?" I asked softly to the box. I was a little freaked out by this since I was talking to the tiny winged creature in the box as if it had spoken the words I had heard earlier.

"Flicker is the Fairy of Fate in the box you hold. Flicker is in the box so pleased don't drop the box again. It hurts me when it hits the ground. If you let Flicker out she will give you a wish. Please let me out big wolfie and you can have anything you want. Flicker will give it to you, anything in the world." Flicker said as she walked over to the eye hole and smiled at me.

"This is very strange and uncomfortable for me, what are you and why are you in my box trap?" I asked to the tiny creature in the box who seemed to be eating some of the cheese and peanut spread I had left in the trap to attract a large ground squirrel. Flicker stopped eating when she noticed she was ignoring me.

"Sorry wolfie, I was very hungry. Flicker had not eaten in several days so when she saw this trap with food she crawled into it then the trap shut close on Flicker. Flicker told you what she was but if the big wolfie wants to hear it again Flicker will tell the big wolfie again. Flicker is a Fairy of Fate, as a Fairy of Fate she has the power to make things happen to people and things, good or bad. Flicker was told by the Mistress to go the mortal world and not come back until she has learned not to cause trouble with the other fairies. Flicker left and has learned her lesson but the Mistress said she's not allowed to go back home yet not until she can find someone in the mortal world and give them a wish. Once Flicker gives the mortal a wish she must bring them to the Mistress so they can say Flicker has learned not to cause trouble." Flicker said in a sad voice as she pulled at the door of the trap. She seemed to want to get out of the box now but didn't do anything other then pull at the tightly closed door. This action made me wonder if she was really a fairy and not some weird little talking chimera created by some alchemist in the city.

I was very confused by that fact that I had caught a fairy or so she said she was when I should have caught a fat squirrel or rabbit. I had heard stories of fairies and other magical creatures said to be in this world hidden from the eyes of foolish and greedy mortals but I had never thought they were real. While Flicker had all the features of a fairy, I had seen chimeras that looked like her before but never so small. Could I have really caught fairy or was she just a chimera running away from her cruel master? Could this little creature really be magical? Did other fairies and fey creatures of myth and legend really exist? As I was trying to sort out my wild thoughts about my discovery Flicker began to shout and whine that she wanted out of the box and she was thirsty.

"I'm not letting you if you have the power to cause bad things to happen to me and besides you have magic powers let yourself out." I told Flicker as I eyed her with a little fear since if she really was a fairy she could kill me if I wasn't careful.

"Flicker can't use her magicks to let herself out since you have caught me big wolfie. Flicker is bound by the Rules of Fate written by the Goddess of Fate and her three avatars. Flicker can never use her magicks for herself only to move the wheels of fate along their true paths be it good or bad." Flicker said as she sat down in the box and sighed softly.

"If I believe what you have just told me, not that I do believe you, how do I know your not lying to me right now so you can get out of this box so you can cast a spell on me?" I asked the sadden fairy thinking I had out smarted her by asking such a question.

"Flicker, like all fairies and pixies that serve the Gods and Goddesses, is not allowed to lie to anyone. If a fairy lies they lose their powers and become a slave to the person or people they lied to. Flicker has watched many fairies lose their powers and change to become whatever creature their new Master wants. Flicker watched her sister lie to a tiger and become a cat sex slave. Flicker knows well the price of lying." Flicker seemed rather sad when she told me that about herself and I bought it hook, line, and sinker.

Though what she said wasn't a lie the fairy she was talking about wasn't her real sister but her nursery sister. The majority of fairies and pixies are females with ratio of males to females for both races being 10 to 1. Since it's like that all of the young females born doing the mating season are raised together like sister making them all work together and not try to seek out favoritism from their birth mothers. To make sure that doesn't happen only half of the females are allowed to mate and the ones that don't raise the children. When the mating season comes back around the half that raised last seasons children are allowed to mate. Most of the mothers have been mothers for thousand of years since fairies and pixies live for hundred of thousands of years but many opt to trade places with a young daughter that wants to help keep their kind alive so the Mother can see the other worlds.

I was still a little worried about letting Flicker out but if she had lied to me she would become my slave so it would work out for me I hoped. I set the box down softly then opened it slowly before backing away a bit to give myself time to make a run for it if the tiny fey one decided to cast a spell on me or something.

Flicker waited until the box was all the way open before she walked out then took to the air again. She fluttered up in the air with a brighter glow then she had had when she was in the trap. She glided over to me and kissed me on the end of my nose and smiled softly at me. I looked at her and blinked in confusion at her open gesture of affection and thanks.

"Thank you big wolfie Flicker didn't like being in that stuffy old box any more. Flicker will grant the big wolfie any wish he wants since he freed her."

"Huh… First stop calling me 'big wolfie. My name is Shard, Shard Blacksword. Second you can't grant me a wish no more than I can call on the power of the Great Wolf Ancestors to aid me in getting back what I have lost with my prayers. Be gone away from me little chimera before you Master finds you and makes you suffer for running away." I said to Flicker as I waved her away and turned to leave. Before I made it a good five steps away Flicker was back hovering in front of my face with a hurt look on hers.

"Why don't you believe Flicker is a fairy with powerful magicks Shard? Doesn't Flicker look like a fairy? What would Flicker have to do to make Shard believe she is a Fairy of Fate?" Flicker asked with tears in her eyes. Again I brought her little display of hurt feelings hook, line, and sinker.

Please remember that fairies are good at playing the victim and will do everything they can short of lying, unless they are told they can lie to you, to get you to believe their stories and believe in them. I was ashamed of myself for hurting her feelings and calling her a little chimera. I looked up at Flicker with sad eyes and told her I was sorry for calling her a little run-away chimera but it was hard for me to believe any kind of magic or in the Gods since I had lost some much in my life. I then told Flicker my story that was my life and of all the heartache I felt over the lost of my mate and family. I left out the part about Saraha death. If Flicker knew about it at that time she never let on at all.

After I finished telling her about my life she told me all about hers. I found out that fairies love to talk and if you give them the chance they will go on forever telling you stories about everything. As Flicker talked I made sure to keep her on the subject of herself even though she mentioned several things that interested me like the Great Realm of Spirits, the Lake of Wolves, and the Hall of Warriors. I would have asked her to tell me more about those places in length but I got the feeling that Flicker would start to tell me about them then her mind would wonder and she would start to talk about something else. After she finished telling me about herself I found out I had lost several hours of day light.

"Damn it I've lost most of the day and the merchants will be coming past here soon and I don't have any wild game ready for them." I yelled as I took off running toward the large open field were most of the feral deer and elk grazed for most of the day before wandering back in to the heavy woods for cover all night. As I ran I noticed the flickering light of Flicker's soft yellow glow as she flew beside me.

"Shard, Flicker is sorry she took up most of your time. She will help you with her magicks and prove to you she was telling the true about needing your help." Flicker told me softly as she land on top of my head and held on my hair tightly as I made my way to the grazing field.

"How can someone so tiny help me?" I asked the tiny fairy as I quickly weaved between several trees at the edge of the grazing field and hid behind a large log down wind of the herd of deer.

"Just kill several of the deer and Flicker will take care of the rest for you Shard. Flicker will make it so that all of the meat and skins are ready for you to give to your merchant friends." Flicker told me then giggled a bit.

I didn't think this was going to work but if it didn't I would still have a lot of meat for tomorrow. I readied my knife and got into position to attack a nice section of the herd. Flicker let go of my hair and sat on the log waiting for me to finish my work. I waited till several of large young males were off together butting heads and practicing fighting for next years mating season under the watch full eye of the eldest male. I took that time to attack the group full force. In the hailstorm of my attack the herd was spooked and scattered to the winds except the group of males who were so surprised they didn't know what to do. I took out six of the total 15 before they realized they had to run or attack me. I was pretty happy with my kills since I wouldn't have to hunt for the merchants for a week or so now that is if I could get the meat and skins prepared in time.

After I drug the last kill over the log Flicker flew up to me then smiled as she set her magic to work. I now believed she was a fairy when I saw all of the dead young bucks glow then got lifted off the ground by unseen hands as invisible knives skinned the deer. The invisible blades sliced the deer into quarters then into the different cuts of meat. The whole time all the blood seemed to drain away in some other world as the ground under the deer was clear of any blood at all. While the meat was being cut up the skins where being tanned and readied to be used for boots and cloaks.

After a few minutes the deer were in pieces and ready to be salted or smoked. Flicker smiled at me as if she was reading my mind and knew that I was going to salt and smoke the deer meat. She waved her hand and huge smoking rack appeared along with a table for salting as well as large barrel of seasoned salt. Soon the invisible hands were at work salting and hanging meat on the smoking rack. Once half the meat was hung on the rack a smokehouse appeared around the rack and smoke started coming out the top of it. Meanwhile at the salting table several invisible hands were at work salt and rubbing down the other half of the meat. What would have taking me half the day to do took Flicker only two and half hours. Every last bit of the meat was ready and wrapped up sitting a cart for me. I looked at Flicker with dumbfounded look on my face before I told her thank you. After listen to Flicker laugh at my surprised look for few minutes I took the cart back to my den. The whole way there Flicker just laughed and giggled as she followed me.

After I dropped the cart off at my den I then went to gather fruits and nuts for my merchant friends. Flicker help in that task too so it only took an hour or so. After I got back I took the rest of the day to speak with Flicker. She told me a lot about the Land of the Fey Ones and her Mistress the Goddess of Fate as well as the other Gods and Goddesses. The whole time she spoke she seem to stay on task and she even answered all of my question even the rather stupid ones which any child could have answered after hearing any of the tales about the Gods. After our talk she asked me to come to the Land of the Fey Ones to see her Mistress and tell her about all the help she had been to me so she could finally go back home. I told Flicker after what she did for me even answering all of my questions even the really dumb ones, especially the really dumb ones, it was the least I could do for her. I agreed to go with her after I delivered my goods to the merchants and took my traded goods back to my den.

After I delivered the cart full of goods and taking what the merchants traded to me back to my home Flicker lead me to a large open field with a large stone archway with several strange fey runes carved in to it. Flicker had me stand in front of it while she sat on my shoulder and said a strange prayer in what I found out later was the fey tongue to the archway. The archway start glow a bright blue before a golden light appeared in the archway. Flicker told me to walk thru and the Gate of worlds would take me to the Palace of Fate where the Goddess of Fate was waiting for us. I was a bit afraid of what would happen when I walked in to the light but until then I hadn't believe in magic but I was proven wrong about that so I walked forward in to the light after a deep breath. As I passed to the light I felt lightheaded and dizzy but Flicker told me that was just me adjust to the difference in the air and the flow of life of the land of the Fey Ones which was much different from the mortal world.

I believed her but what I was really feeling was the difference in the flow of time. The flow of time in the Land of the Fey Ones was much slower then that of the mortal world. Every minute I spent in the Fey world was worth an hour in the mortal world. I thought I was just going to spend a few hours in Flickers world but I ended up spending five weeks, one day, twelve hours in Land of the Fey Ones which was equal to six years in the mortal world give or take a few hours. That was all the time Flicker and her Mistress need to set everything up in the mortal world so that I would become the ewe I am today.

It took a few minutes of walking thru the tunnel of light before I was in front of a large golden castle the size of a mountain range incrusted with large jewels. I was amazed by the number of towers, the large windows, and the banners that flapped in the soft breeze that blow across a large green field the lay in front of the castle. Flicker told me were to go after we crossed the field and we were standing in front of the large castle gate. The gate to the castle was an impressive drawbridge like gate with golden drop grate with spikes on it. There were two 20 foot tall bull guards in bronze and gold armor with large halberds in paw and swords at their sides on either side of it that seemed to really not mind me or Flicker walking with out saying anything to them. After we passed by guards and thru the gate we made our way to the throne room.

All of the hallways like the castle was sold gold with silver detail and jewels everywhere. The floors felt cool under my paws and to me that was odd since it was gold so it should be rather warm with all of the servants walking on it since none of them wore shoes or boots. I had to remind myself that this was a castle in a world filled with magic so many things wouldn't make sense to me. The floor was inlaid with silver and jewel in decorative patterns that made me wonder how long it took the people here to construct the palace. It didn't take us long to make it to the doors that lead to the throne room.

In front of us stood a huge set of dark blue double doors with gold runes and fairies on it and a set of large spiraled silver handle big enough for a feral dragon or a macro horse or bull to have trouble pulling open. Below each handle was an equally giant sized key hole. Next to the doors standing in a row on both side of the doors were several large white statues of macro sized horses, bulls, wolves, and tigers. The was two each macro species and each one of the statues face bore the look of all of the other servants I had seen so far, very happy. It was rather odd that the statues looked that happy, rather too happy for some odd reason. All of their large opaque eyes seemed to cry out their love for their Mistress as if they were alive. All of them had gold and silver bracelets on their wrists and ankles. Around their necks each one wore a gold collar with runes done in silver along the middle of the thick collar. At the front of the collar was a diamond shape lock made entirely out of sapphire or some other expensive precious blue stone. Each one of the statues wore black leather armor with silver studs and buckles. Each statue had a weapon, the horses had spears, the bulls had great axes, the wolves had swords, and the tigers had bows with a quiver of 50 or so arrows on their backs. All of their weapons sat at the sides of each warrior and it felt like they were waiting for the right moment leap in to action to defend their Mistress if the need ever arose.

Flicker stood up on my shoulder and announced us out loud to the statues as if they could hear her tiny little voice. I stood there confused and bewildered by the whole thing until the statues started to glow. Soon white marble turn to flesh, weapons where picked up and eight 30 foot warriors stood before me and Flicker with their dark blue eyes fixed on us.

"Greetings to you Flicker Moonfeather of Luna Forest servant to our Mistress Relava the Goddess of Fate and greetings to you Shard Blacksword son of the great Dashiel the Lightening Paw, grandson of the Wolf King Black Thunder. The Mistress is waiting for the both of you in the throne room." One of the wolves said before he bowed to us and the other did like wise. I was shocked at what I saw but kept it to myself for fear of doing some that was punishable by death. You never know what is unacceptable when it comes to the Gods.

The throne room guards moved quickly and opened the doors for us and followed us in to announce us to the Goddess Relava. We past thru a might doorway into the Throne room with the statue guards and I open my mouth and gasped. The room was 500 yards wide, 1500 yards tall, by 600 yards deep, and the walls of the throne room where the same way as all the others of the palace but the jewels were the size of battle shields. The middle part of the walls were lined with wide brass braziers that blazed with bright blue fire that made the painting on the ceiling, which was of the birth of the mortal world with all the Gods and Goddess watching it flourish, as well as the upper part of the room flash and shine with a bluish white light. The blue fire really made the detail in the art work stand out. I wonder who had painted it and how long it took them to finish such a fine work of art. The rest of the light in the room came from a few lit touches setting at average furry height level.

The strangest thing for me to see was yet to come. Once we made it a crossed the long throne room with a bit of help from the guards who picked me up and carried me since they were much large it would take them less time to get to the throne then it would take me. I was set down in front of a furry sized but still very large throne where a very beautiful but childlike elfin looking woman sat. She was dressed in all white robes with a white crown that look like was woven from polish tree branches. In the center of her crown sat a blue oval gem with a golden rune that was the symbol for fate. I recognized it from several books I had read when I was younger.

The Goddess Relava was just a few inches shorter then me but when she stood all eight macro guards kneeled. I followed suite for fear of angering her but found out I didn't have to bow when she spoke to me calling me by name. "Raise Shard Blacksword, grandson of the great Wolf King, you don't need to bow before me. I know of you and your nobility. Your grandfather speaks highly of you." Relava said with her sweet motherly voice.

I rose as she walked toward me use a long white walking stick. It was then I notice that she had elements for her three avatars and servants the Fates. She was young and childlike just like Birth the child, her voice and mannerisms were warm and motherly like Life the Maiden, and her movement along with her aura where like that of Death the wise old Croon.

"Forgive me if I was to formal Goddess Relava but I was only acting in the manner I was raised." I said softly still not looking full at her.

Relava smiled then turned to Flicker who was still sitting on my shoulder. She spoke with Flicker in what I was later told was one of the many the fey languages. In truth there are over 400,000 fey languages but really only a mere 200 are spoken commonly with one of those 200 being Fey Tongue the common and standard language. They spoke for a long time and from the Goddess tone for most of the conversation I could tell she was not very happy with Flicker. After her talk with Flicker Relava asked me to be a guest in her Palace for a few days and for me to come to a dinner she would throw in my honor so I could speak with my grandfather as well as many of my ancestors.

I told her it would be an honor for me to stay and enjoy her hospitality as long as Flicker could be my guide while I was here. She agreed that Flicker would have to be my guide but first there were several things she need to discuss with Flicker about her resent behavior and I should go take rest before I had a visit from the tailor to prepare my clothing for the dinner. At that point I realized I was still only wearing a loin cloth and nothing else. I was so embarrassed but Relava told me not to worry about it. Its not often I get to go to a dinner party thrown by a Goddess in my honor so a little mistake like this could be over looked just this once. I smiled as I blushed a bit which made both Flicker and Relava laugh before on of the wolf guards led me out of the throne to a maid station were he informed the maids at the little desk area of what their Mistress had said. The Head maid for that section of the castle quickly passed out orders to another maid who hurried off to inform the rest of the staff. She then led me to a large bedroom to rest. Once I was alone I feel on the large feather bed and fell fast asleep.

I thought I was tired from all the surprises and magic I had seen that day but I was really tired from breathing in all of the magic from the Lands of the Fey ones. It was changing me making me more open and accepting to magic this would make sure that all the magic used on me late would be permanent. As I slept and dreamed of the things I would say to my grandfather Flicker was being told what she had to do in order to fulfill the wish of the real person who had come to see Relava about letting Flicker finally come back home.

It was Saraha restless spirit that had met Flicker before me and it was the wish Saraha had made that was going to change my life. But not before I was to be tricked in to making a wish that would help Flicker out in fulfilling Saraha's wish. To be honest Saraha's wish was a punishment and her gift to me since she wanted both John and I to be happy again. Saraha had said she felt sorry for me since I was so lonely and she wished I could find happiness again. Well in her mind the only way to do that was to show me that I my old life was the reason why I was unhappy and my new would give a chance to start over. Before that could happen, and I got a second chance at a happy life, I need to be punished and prepare me for my new life with some old fashion hardships and heart ache. Hardships and heart ache are two things that Fairies of Fate were specialized in and often delivered to mortal people, without end at times, and soon I would learn that lesson well from Flicker.

To Be Continued…


	4. Chapter 4

**Tales of Neo Studiona**

**The Twisted Wish**

(The tale of Sharama and Flicker)

Chapter 4

Shard's First Dinner Party in Lands of the Fey Ones

I awoke up a few hours later a little dizzy and disorientated as I sat up on the large feather bed. I took quick look around the room trying to remember where I was and what I was doing here. It took me a few minutes to get all of the events from a few hours ago to come flooding back to memory. I remember meeting the Goddess Relava and her inviting me to a dinner in my honor were I would get to meet my grandfather again. Everything about Flicker and even the 30 foot guards for the throne room came rushing back to me. I sat there in the bed for a bit trying to collect my thoughts and calm myself when there was a knock at the door and a very beautiful golden skinned High Elf maid walked in with a young vixen that was pulling a large trunk of something on wheels behind her.

The vixen was about 5'6 in height with dark brown and white fur and black markings, she looked to be about 23 years old but wore bifocal glass which made her seem older then she looked. She was well dress like most tailors and seamstresses in lien and silk. But all of her clothing she wore seemed to have a shine to it as it were made of gold or silver and not lien and silk. The two females both bowed and apologized for entering without asking but they thought I was still sleeping. After a few awkward moments the vixen, Shalala, asked me to stand so she could took my measurements and showed me some of the different colored fabrics she had for my clothing. I stood up and she took my measurement and half way thru I end up with a bulge in my pants from her being so close and smelling of wild flowers and beauty. Thru the awkward moments of the measuring Shalala seemed to not notice it or just ignored it and went on with her work. I was glad and sad that she did because I did find her very beautiful. I ended up picking black, gold, white, and royal blue for my outfit for the dinner and several other very tamer colors for my other clothes since I did need something else to wear while I was here.

Once all that was done Shalala told me she would have my dinner outfit ready with in the hour but the rest of my clothes wouldn't be ready until tomorrow morning if nothing stopped her from working. I told her not to rush I wasn't that important of a person but she insisted that she would get the work done for the grandson of the great and powerful Wolf King. I blushed at that fact and both the maid and Shalala giggled before they left me alone.

While I was alone I took the time to wander around my room looking it over and at all of the finely craft furniture. I notice my room was rather large. The bed was big enough for four or five people twice my size, The walls were covered in the large forest scene with birds singing the trees, foxes playing in a meadow, a herd of deer wonder thru forests, and some wolves on a large rock formation singing to the full moon. It was very breathtaking to look at and made me a bit home sick for my old life back in the mountains. The carpet that covered the floor was the same way. It was like the room was made to make me feel comfortable, almost homesick and the strange thing was I hadn't notice it when I had first come in and fell asleep on the bed. I was about to cry because of the feeling from the past the scenes on the carpet and walls were bringing back so I turn my attention to all of the furniture in the room.

As I walked around the room I noticed that all of the tables, chairs, dressers, nightstands and desks in the room where crafted from hard sturdy woods with a very fine cherry wood stain. All of the furniture was detailed with carvings if many different animals and furries as well as many different fey runes and languages. Each piece seemed to tell a story of the mortal world at different times. Some of the scenes on the furniture I recognized like battles that have happened in the past, the rise of the noble houses of Neo Studiona, the building of Riverton city but there others I had no clue about. I notice a few pieces had carving of a figure that looked an awful lot like ram/fox John. He was standing in front of a house and figure that looked like Sahara, but very pregnant, was running away from him with tears in her eyes. There was another scene with the Saraha figure stand with the John figure and John was holding their infant son with Saraha by his side. Saraha had the hooves of twin girls as the walked thru what looked like a festival of some kind.

I was a little frightened by the carvings now. Had this been Saraha fate before she had met me? Had I taken away a wonderful life from her and John? I looked for more scenes with the two figures in it and it was while I was looking over one of the nightstands that I saw the Saraha figure at a desk writing in a book of some type with her four children near by playing or working one some chore when the maid from early and Flicker both come in. Flicker seemed happy and the maid had a tray of food and a glass of wine of some type. The maid placed the tray on one of the desk and excused herself so I could eat and speak with Flicker. I forgot all about my fear of the carvings in favor of the growling of my empty belly. Why worry about what could have been on and empty stomach it when it was easier to forget about it on a full one. I drank in the sight of the warm plate of food and the glass of wine before I looked over and said hello to Flicker who just laughed then made silly comments about my happy face at seeing food again. I laughed at her laughing at me then turned to the glass of wine. It smelled extremely good and its color was a very dark bluish purple.

I asked Flicker what kind of wine was in the glass and she told me it was Dragon Wine and let me tell you that wine was pretty powerful. And I mean powerful stuff since it's made from the powdered scales of dragons with several different magic berries that grow only in the Lands of the Fey Ones. It knocked me flat after my first sip and I nearly dropped the glass in the process but somehow I fell to the floor without spilling a drop. Flicker then told me it was best to eat something before I take a drink of the wine. The stuff I was drinking hadn't been made that day I would have died. If I had drunk any of the Dragon Wine that had been aged I would soon be a resident of the lands and not just a guest. When it was aged it could knock the Gods flat on their immortal and all powerful asses if they drank too much or hadn't eating before drinking it. I also learned that the dead in the Land of the Blessed and the fallen warriors honored in the Hall of Warriors drank the aged wine since they were already dead but it still had the power to knock them flat on their asses as well.

I thanked Flicker for the warning while she was in a fit of laughter as I looked worried at the still full glass of wine. I eat most of the fresh grilled deer, the salad, a baked potato, and corn with fresh grilled peppers before I drank any more of the wine. After eating my meal the wine had lost a lot of its bite but was still pretty strong and tasty. I made a note to myself to find out how it was made to see if I could make a version that mortal could drink after it was aged a bit.

After finishing my meal I talked with Flicker about several of the places in the land I wanted to visit while I was here until my dinner outfit was delivered an hour or so later by the some high elf maid as before. I was really flustered by the fact that she had been doing so much for me but I didn't even know her name or the name of her race. I was going to ask Flicker about it but she told me she would meet me at the dinning hall for dinner later. She had to leave now so she could make it to the Hall of Warriors in time to make sure my grandfather was ready since he was a guest of honor at tonight's dinner as well. Plus she wanted to make sure no one would ruin the surprise of the big reunion we were to have before the dinner. I smiled at Flicker as she dance around singing about how happy she was that I was going to get to meet my grandfather again. I then remember I didn't know my way around the castle at all or how I was to find the dinning hall in a place as big as Fate Castle. But before I could ask Flicker where I was suppose to go and the maid's name she was already gone from the room leaving me alone with the High Elf maid again.

I was trying to find the right words to ask the maid where the dinning hall was and her name when she spoke and answered the first of the many questions I had. "Lord Shard if you are wondering where the dinning hall is do not worry I will be taking you there after I finish with helping you get ready. The Mistress informed me that as long as you are staying here in the Fey world I will be your attendant when Flicker is not around." The maid said in a polite voice.

"Umm… thank you…" I said pausing not knowing how to ask her what her name was since I didn't have time to ask Flicker what it was.

Ny'astala, my name is Ny'astala Everleaf, my Lord Shard or you can call me Nya. Whichever one you are more comfortable with saying I will answer to either in case you were wondering. If you were wondering about my race I am a High Elf one of the many different types of Elves you will find living thought the lands of the Fey world." Ny'astala said in the some polite voice then smiled at me. I then realized I had blushed again, I was having a real hard time dealing with all of the magic and formalness used in Fate Castle but I had to remind myself that I was in the realm of Gods and magic so there was a certain formalness that had to be followed at certain times.

After spending several minutes fumbling with my words I asked Nya to help me get dressed. She giggled a little at my shyness and stuttering then told me to calm myself I would get use the way things work in the Fey world after a few days as long as I stayed calm and asked for help when I need it. I really like Nya and her name so it's no wondered why my third daughter was named Nayala after Ny'astala. Before Nya helped me dressed she suggested that I take a bath first and brush out my fur. I did have a bit of wild smell about me. I blushed and nodded in agreement with her. I was rather embarrassed again that I hadn't thought of bathing first. Nya giggled again at my very puppyish look of shame.

"My Lord please don't be embarrassed by this. It is your first time here and there is a level formalness to the castle that most morals are not prepared for. Please wait here for a few minutes while I get your bathwater ready. She walked off to a door near the left side of my room that I had not opened yet and opened it. She walked in the room and soon I heard water running and smelled sandalwood and what smelled like evergreen tree needles. A few minutes after that the water stopped and she came back to my side, she smiled then took my left paw and led back to the washroom.

The washroom was just as impressive as my room was, it had all white walls with the blue vines weaving a crossed them, around all the vines little seahorses and crabs danced and played. There was a large porcelain tub with a silver faucet head and knobs, there was a porcelain bowl with a square porcelain tank behind that had a small silver handle on it left side near the top of the tank. The tank had a brass pipe running from its bottom to the top back of the bowl. I was informed by Nya that it was an indoor out house bowl called a toilet. There was another thing in the room that was next to the toilet made out of porcelain that looked like a birdbath. but the strange thing had a hole in the bottom of it with a plug for the hole on a silver chain the was hung on the silver faucet head. This strange thing had silver knobs just like the bathtub. I was informed again by Nya what the thing was a washroom sink. Everything in the washroom had the same type of etchings that the furniture did.

I then learned that all of the things in the washroom had been invent by a Tinker Gnome, another race of fey people, who lived in the fey world. I also learned that there was no need to heat water by fire then lug it to the tub or sink anymore since the Tinker Gnome had made what was called indoor plumbing and a hot water heater. The plumbing as it was called run thru out the entire castle so every bedroom had working washroom running hot and cold water as well as every kitchen. In the lowest leave of the castle there were several large storage tanks that water was pumped into from rivers and lakes. Some of the tanks had fires under them to heat the water and other just stored up cold water. When the water was needed be it hot or cold water it's pumped out of the tans and sent thru the pipes to wherever it was needed. The toilet, tub and sink pipes all lead to a sewer system under the castle that connect to the sewer system of near a by town. All of the waste waters from the castle as well as the town were channeled to a large building at the back of the town were the waste was alchemically clean out of the water to be used as fertilizer for the crops and gardens. The clean water then runs back in to the lakes and river to be begin the process all over again. I was very impressed by the washroom since this was my first encounter with indoor plumbing and I wanted to learn more about it. That knowledge would later gain me a permanent place in Riverton City and a job as well as make sure my family would never be without gold ever again.

I asked Nya if she could set up a meeting with the Tinker Gnome that had invented the plumbing and sewer system for the castle and town since I wanted to learn more about it. She told me she would but first I had to get ready for dinner and that she would make sure that I would get to meet Gynal Tinkerfist before I went back to the Mortal world.

I told her thank you and she helped me wash my fur completely. She lathered me up and rinsed me clean a good five or six times before she was satisfied that I was absolutely clean and free of any woodsy debris or a woodsy smell. The whole time this was going on I sat there blushing and feeling like a puppy being cleaned by his mother. It reminded me of all the baths my three mothers had given me when I was little. The whole time she washed me Nya made comments on what a 'big boy' I was and I she be proud of my nobility and wolf hood. I just blushed more and covered my wolf hood as best I could. I failed at it since Nya was very beautiful and I reacted to her beauty and soft touch.

After my bath Nya helped me dry before she helped me put on all of my dinner outfit. There were a few pieces that caused me some trouble. I was just used to simple shirts and pants but the only thing that was simple about this outfit was the shirt and cape. The rest was a nightmare, there was a vest with a gold chain on it, and there were several buckles and straps on the underside of the vest flaps. There was a set of buttons on top to close it up after the buckles and straps we fastened together. The pants had two different belts to it, one to hold my pants up and the other for the sword I was to wear. After I fumble with all of the buckles and things Nya took over and everything went smoothly until I had to put on the jacket. It had several small little button and pin hole for metals and buttons the stated my status as a prince and grandson of the Wolf King. I didn't even try to bother with them and Let Nya take care of it. Soon all I had left was to don my cape, boots, and sword. The boots felt strange but comfortable since I never worn boots before. The soft leather felt good around my forepaws but it look rather weird to have them on since I was a wolf after all. After I was completely dressed Nya quickly brushed my hair then gathered it into a ponytail. She quickly tied a black ribbon around it and after a final check and a quick spray of cologne on me we were off to the dinning hall.

It was a rather short walk to the dinning hall or rather it seemed short to after have had a small meal earlier and nice bath. After we made to the large doors the lead to the dinning hall Nya bid me farewell and said she would see me after the dinner when I was ready to return to my room for the night. I thanked her again and let her go on her way. I was just about to go in after Nya disappeared around a corner when Flicker show up. She was wearing a formal gown spin from pure silver and silk with gold beads on the hem of the dress which look much like an upside down silver lily. Her long brown hair was pinned up making her pointed ears stand out more. she wore a silver chocker and had a small silk handbag on a then gold string. She didn't have on any shoes at all and from the few fairies I had seen on my way to the dinning hall I was being to think none of them wore shoes or boots at all.

"Greetings Shard, you look very handsome tonight. Are you ready to meet your grandfather and some of the other Fey people, Gods, Goddesses, and their avatars?" Flicker asked me as she flew over and place her tiny hand on my arm.

"Yes, I'm a little nervous and worried I will mess up. But nothing ventured, nothing gained, right?" I said softly the smiled at Flicker who just giggled a bit then pointed at the doors. I nodded and walked up the doors with Flicker hovered by the side as I moved. As I walked up to the doors they open in a large and lavish banquet hall all dressed up for those with royal and divine blood. The hall was as big as the throne room and the giant throne guards where here dressed in regal armor for the occasion. As I entered with my fairy date one of the horse guards announced both Flicker and myself. After our announced arrival we were greeted by Relava and several other Goddesses, five to be exact, the five patron Goddesses of the moons of the Mortal world. I bowed to them and gave my thanks for their gifts to all wolves. The five sisters just giggled at my formalness and said that they had their faith in me and all the things I would do in their and many Gods names. I blushed at this praise and Flicker giggle at my shyness about the whole matter. We spoke for a few more minutes until the five sisters saw the God of War Gabriel Ares and excused themselves to go and talk to him. Relava excused herself a moment later to make sure everything was ready for the dinner in about half an hour or so. That left me and Flicker alone for a few moments.

Soon after that My grandfather showed up with several of his new war buddies. Since he had come to the land of our ancestors he had made many new friends and enjoyed many more fun and blood filled battles with many powerful warriors and kings. I was surprised how well he look and how young and spry he spoke and moved.

"Well my boy you are looking good and healthy. I you have kept up with Thunder Style I taught you. I also see you and my son have found a good hunting ground to live off of." My grandfather said with a laugh.

"Not really Grandfather, I haven't seen father or the rest of the family since your passing. We all moved after that but I went to the south while the rest of the family moved farther north. And yes I have kept up with my training because it a noble fighting and brings honor to you Wolf King." I said then told him everything that had happened to me and again I left out the event with Saraha. My grandfather just laughed and said that he wasn't surprised that I left the family since I was much like him and my father. We were wolves that had to follow our own star and damn everyone and thing that got in our way.

"Oh before I forget my boy you should take a trip to the Land of the Blessed and see Sharama. She asked about you when I last saw her since everyone in the Lands of the Fey Ones knows you're here. Also you should visit the Realm of Light after seeing Sharama and you will know why you should go the Realm of Light after seeing her. Well I must be off Lord Rangel Silverblood has challenged me to a duel before the dinner so I must oblige him. Until dinner my boy and good luck in your future quests." My grandfather said the walked off with his friends to duel with some elf lord.

I was a little shocked by what he said about me going to go see Sharama but I had little time to dwell on it since Flicker pulled at my sleeve and directed me over to several other groups of Elves, Dwarves, Humans, Gnomes, Halflings, Furrykin, Fairies, pixies, Gods, Goddesses, and all other manner of fey and magical creatures.

I meet and talked with so many people that I was at a lost for words by the time I end up in a conversation with the Goddess of Light, Hylita and her sister Dylita, the Goddess of Darkness. Thank the gods that that conversation was cut short by the dinner bell. I mean the Goddess of Light was a true dark hearted sadist while her sister was a light hearted and shy masochist. This was rather scary for me since I would later met Hylita's avatar Queen Hikari of the Realm of Light and would find out how sadistic Hylita and her avatar both could be.

The dinner that was severed was rather fantastic; all four of the long and wide banquet tables were filled with fine dishes and silverware. There were many different cooked, grilled, smoked, and braised meats dishes, there were many varieties of cheeses, breads, and fruit trays, along with vegetables both cooked and raw covering the tables. There was an array of wines and spirits choose from. There was Dragon wines, Blood wines, Elvin wines, Dwarven spirits, Fairy wines, and several types of Nectar for the Gods and pixies to name a few of them.

As everyone was gathering to sit down to begin the meal I asked Flicker to find were I was sitting. She told me that we would be sitting with my grandfather at the Warriors Table. It was the table the closet to the courtyard since must of those that sat at that table would end up very drunk out there in the courtyard singing old war songs till well into the night before passing out or fighting for the rest of the night. I was surprised by that but let the thought pass as I made my way over to the table and found my seat and sat down. Next to my seat as well as a few other seats on the long table were a set of smaller tables set up just like the larger table for Flicker and the other pixies and fairies, were Flicker quickly sat. I took a quickly and found the other three tables were set up like that as well. Soon my grandfather made his way over to me with smile on his face. Behind him was several Dwarves, Humans, and Elves. All of them were praising my grandfather for his win. After they all sat down a well dressed but very angry looking ebony skinned elf walked in with several more well dressed ebony skinned elves behind him. All of them looked angry as if they hated everyone at our table especial my grandfather and myself. That let me know that he was the Lord Rangel Silverblood my grandfather had dueled with and defeated just a few minutes ago.

"Black Thunder this isn't over yet. I will make you pay for this insult to my honor. I will not take this defeat lightly Wolf King. Mark my words you will fall to me in battle sooner then later." The dark skinned elf said as he pointed at my Grandfather.

My grandfather laughed at the elf's threats the turned to look at him with cocky grin. "You can never make the Wolf King bow in defeat, the wolf who can make the thunder cringe in fear of his mighty howl. You would have a better chance of defeating my grandson then me. Then again he is the grandson of the Wolf King so a Prince of Thunder like Shard would be too much for you as well." My grandfather said then laugh as well as did every on at our table. I don't why I laughed but I did then I enter in the conversation for no other reason but to make my grandfather look even stronger.

"Grandfather do you really wish for me to make his defeat to our Kingdom of Thunder all the more worse by beating him soundly as well? I can't stain his pride anymore. That would be wrong of me plus a defeat by you is bad enough. No need to add insult to injury." I said then flash the dark elf a cocky smile. "But on the other hand I could always train a child to use the sword for him to fight. But then he might lose to the child trained by the Prince of Thunder." Again the table roared with laughter and the dark elves seemed to flash red from the mocking insults my grandfather and I flung at them.

"Thunder I see your grandson's tongue is just as sharp as yours. I know now that if his words are sharp so his sword play will be even sharper. Good work my lad that is a fine way to up hold your family honor. "A large red bearded dwarf with bold head said before the table roared with laughter again.

"Know this now Black Thunder I will pay and your grandson back for your insults. Away my people this table of baseless under bloods sour my mood and appetite. Let us go before they sour something else with their vulgar ways." Lord Rangel said and he and his group left. After they left my grandfather slapped me on the back and smiled at me.

"Good work my boy. Those insults of yours really took Rangel down a few pegs. I'm proud of you but be ready for a fight before you leave to go back to the Mortal world. Rangel is many things but forgetful he is not. He will come for a fight with you sooner or later. As a Prince of Thunder you must uphold the family name and honor by besting him in sword play."

"What was that all about Grandfather and who was the dark elf guy?" I asked my grandfather after I recover from his slap and let his words sink in.

"Rangel is a stuck-up dark elf that thinks his sword skill is king of them all so ever since I got here I been beating him in duels every chance I get. After each defeat he trains then comes back to fight me with some new trick or style variation that I quickly break thru or throw back him. Now you will have to fight him soon and prove the Kingdom of Thunder is one of the most powerful sword styles in any world." My grandfather explained to me I was at a lost a but confused by it so I said nothing for a minute or two to think of some way out of a duel with the dark elf. But before I could say something the Dinner began and I forgot everything I was going say as we started eating and drinking.

Let me tell you Dwarven spirits pack a punch and you should steer clear of them at all costs. That is unless you really don't mind people tell you about all the stupid things you did while drunk that is, if you survive the first few drinks. As the dinner move thru the night the Warriors Table start out civil with just eating and drinking a little as stories of battle and duels were told. But as time wore on the eating and drinking both grow heavier as did the loud uproarious fits of laughter and singing about battle times. One by one the other three tables cleared out of the dinner as the Warriors Table got louder and more uncivilized. Both Flicker and I got just as drunk, just as loud, and just as uncivilized as everyone at the table. Even the female warriors at the table were just as loud and unruly as the men if not more. Soon we were the only ones left in the dinning hall with just a bunch of wine and spirits to drink as we made our way to the courtyard singing war songs and talking of past battles.

I was even talked in to sparing with Tordek Goldenhammer, the dwarf that had praised me for my insults before the dinner, in the courtyard with wooden swords and shields. It ended with me using a Lighting Kick on him throwing him thru a large hedge. Everyone cheered for the both of us and Tordek swore his hammer and sword to me and any cause that I would ever have in future. Hen then praised me for being a strong wolf and true prince of the Wolf King's line. There was many more drunken sparing matches and more singing well in to the night. Flicker even had a drunken match with battle fairy. She lost the match but still we cheered for her for trying since she was one of the drunkest people there with several of the dwarves catching up to her with me and my grandfather in a close third place.

It was close to dawn when Ny'astala came to help me stagger back to my bedroom. She put Flicker in her apron pocket since Flicker was far too drunk to fly or even walk. Ny'astala dropped us both off in my bed next to each other and covered us up before she checked to make sure the room would ready for us to clean up and dress before leaving out again. After making sure everything was in order she left quietly shutting the door as she did.

It was some time in the afternoon the next day when I woke up with Flicker sleeping softly next to my face. Flicker woke with a yawn and asked me what I was doing in her bed. It was then that Ny'astala showed up and told us both what had happen last night. Flicker and I both blush when she told us about our drunken behavior and of what was promised to me after my sparing match. Ny'astala told me that she had readied a bath for Flicker and myself as well as laid out clothing for the both of us. She then told us she was going to go get us breakfast while we bathed.

Flicker and I quickly got out of our clothes from the night before and hopped the warm bath water. It was great to get clean and we both laughed about the stuff we had done last night. After our bath we dressed in clothes the Nya had left then made plans to visit several of the worlds around the Lands of the Fey Ones, with Land of the Blessed and the Realm of light being our last two stops for the day. After we eat breakfast and said goodbye to Nya Flicker led me around the Lands of the Fey Ones.

To Be Continued…


	5. Chapter 5

**Tales of Neo Studiona**

**The Twisted Wish**

(The tale of Sharama and Flicker)

Chapter 5

Shard and the Mistress of Hikari Castle

Flicker took me all over the Fey world and too many of the other worlds that she had told me so much about. I learned about the true origins of the world I lived in and about the mother of all furries that dominated the Mortal world at the moment. I was able to see museums of many other fey races, I got see the see many works of art , I was given a lesson on etching, a lesson on carving, a lesson on wood crafting, and several different music lessons on a variety of instruments. I even had my meeting with Gynal Tinkerfist that day. She was a very intelligent and talkative Tinker Gnome with bright blue eyes and curly bright red hair that had invented and designed most of the plumbing, sewer system, and drainage pipes in 85% of all the buildings in the Lands of the Fey Ones. She took me to her work shop where spent several hours going over her plumbing designs and how they work. I was very intrigued by it since this would great to take this knowledge back home with me to give me a way to get into Riverton City as a citizen instead as an annoying sneak thief.

Gynal was so impressed with my interest in her work that she told me she would put a book together of her plumbing, drainage, sewer system, and water treatment work for me to read over so I could add my own ideas to the knowledge and bring the gift of plumbing to the Mortal world. I told her I would like that very much. Since it would take a little while for her to gather everything together and translate it in a language I could read she would have to give the book to Flicker to deliver it to me. It would take a few days for the book to get that way if she didn't get it done before I went back to the Mortal world. I thanked her again for letting me bring such a great gift back to the Mortal world. She told me it was nothing it was a Tinker Gnome's job to build and make new things to share with the worlds so that newer ideas could be born. The gift of knowledge and new inventions for my world or any world was all the thanks that the Tinker Gnomes lived for.

After having some tea with Gynal, Flicker and I went to the Hall of Warriors where we ran into Lord Rangel and he challenged me to a duel in front of everyone. So as not to lose face or shame my grandfather, who was one of the many warriors making it worse my boasting about skills against Tordek in a duel we had last night at the dinner, I call for a sword and stepped into the ring with him. The fight last a full hour with neither one of us really gaining any ground for a win until I saw Sharama enter hall with Flicker next to her. Seeing my former mate and love of my life again gave me all the incentive to win that I needed. I wanted her to see how strong and skillful I had become since we last saw each other. I stepped back form of Lord Rangel thrusts and wait for him to charge me. When he did I use the family's secret Lighting Strike. I dashed past him like a gale force wind striking him several times with the blunt end of the sword before sliding to a stop. Lord Rangel slide to a stop turned around to face me. Rangel began to say something to me like an insult I think but then he just stopped and fell over. Everyone but the dark elves cheered for me and my grand skills. Soon stories and rumors began to spread of my victory.

After my win Lord Rangel was carried away and the crowd parted for me to get to Sharama. I jump down from the ring area and ran over to her. Once I was in front of her I hugged her tightly. It had been so long since I had last looked on her, almost 20 painful years since I last touch her and in all of that time I kept her in my thoughts.

"It so good to see you alive and well Shard. I have missed you so much my love." Sharama said as she hugged me back.

"I have missed you too my love. I have not forgotten you or have stopped thinking about since we last parted." I said back then kissed her softly. All of the people in the hall began to whistle and cheer at us so Sharama and I went outside to talk. Once outside we talked for a long time about what had happen to ourselves after we parted. I told her everything that had happened to me even the part about Saraha, Sharama was the only person that I had told about that nightmare at that point, and about finding Flicker which had brought us right to this point.

Sharama didn't seem upset by what I had done to Saraha but she was upset at the fact I had not keep my promise to her. She told me that I must go out find someone to love to settle down and have a family that I promised her. She told me that to break a promise is to toss away one's honor. I felt a little ashamed because I had made that promise but the memory of her was what held me back from going to find a mate. I told her I was sorry and would keep my promise once I returned to the Mortal world. When I told her I would keep my promise I thought I would find and marry a woman and not be the woman that was found and married. Now that I think about it I think Sharama was trying to warn me about what was going to happen to me once I got back to the Mortal world. I draw the conclusion because after our talk she took me to her home in the village of Hastell in the center of the Lands of the Blessed where we spent the rest of the do doing things like cooking, using the loom, basket weaving, sewing, washing clothes, dealing with disobedient children, and feeding some of babies at the orphanage.

Now I know that sounds weird but the afterlife is pretty similar to normal life expect that it goes on forever. Most people after they die if they are lucky enough or are of a noble warrior life get to go to one of the places of honor like the Hall of Warrior or the Land of Spirits were they enjoy a full range of things like battles and victory feasts. If you're good and have lived a life by the teaching of the Gods you got to places like the Lands of the Blessed or the fields of Pleasures and Delights. Those that live lives of evil or defy the Gods end up in one of the many dark hells or underworlds that lay beneath the Mortal world. There still many other dark lingering limbos that the evil can be condemned to or sealed into be the Gods or the those that serve the Gods. For those that live in these worlds' good or bad time flows slowly meaning days flow like hundreds of years for them.

Everyone in the afterlife age but it is very slow so if you're thinking there are eternal young people and forever old people, you're wrong. Everyone pretty much keep aging until they die again that death leads to a rebirth back in to the mortal world. Also if you die, in any other way like being killed by a sword, an axe, have a rock fall on you, or poisoned to name a few, in any of those worlds unless that is part of your torment or a part of your reward like with those in the Hall of Warriors you are reborn in the Mortal world as someone new or some new creature. So any babies or young children that die in the mortal world gets to grew up here until it is time for them to be reborn. The orphanage was full of such children that had died in many of the wars and raids by bandits that have happened over the years in the Mortal world.

While I spent the day with Sharama I got to meet her mother Shina. She was rather nice wolfess with a very polite motherly aura about her. There was no reason to wonder about why she ran the orphanage with Sharama and several other young and older women. After spending the rest of the day with Sharama until it was time for the children to go to bed. After tucking all of the little ones in I left for the Realm of Light. I was rather upset by the fact that Sharama had me do some many girly things when I really just want to be alone with her so we could finally sample each other sexual prowess. Flicker told me at that time that if I really want to work off some stress that the Realm of Light was the best place to go to if you want a girl to do any and everything you wanted in bed.

I was rather amazed by the Realm of Light when we arrived by magical orb. The place was filled with very beautiful girls of every race I had seen or heard about since I had arrived in the Lands of the Fey Ones. All of the girls were of various ages, eye colors, hair colors, hairstyles, breast sizes, heights, weights, and states of nakedness from what I could see. The only thing that was the same about them was their willingness to please any and everyone. Flicker told me that the real fun was at Hikari Castle. I let Flicker led me to Hikari Castle and into a very bad satiation with Hylita's avatar Queen Hikari that I would only make worse with my foolish arrogant mouth and over the top ego.

As we made our way to the castle I notice that were no men living or walking around in the Realm of Light expect for the men that showed up by magic orb. Once at the castle I learned all of the women in the Realm of light were the children of the Realms Queen, Queen Hikari. Because Hikari was the avatar of the Goddess of Light it gave her special abilities. One of the abilities was to be able to give birth to litters of just girls of any race as long she had sex with male member of that race. All of the women of the realm were Hikari's daughters but treated her not only as their mother but as Queen and Mistress of the realm. In fact anyone in Realm of Light was a slave to Queen Hikari just like her daughters. I would soon test that fact and lose that battle horribly.

Flicker led me to the throne room were a masquerade ball was taking place. We both took mask and mixed into the crowd. I was having a rather good time when some trumpets sounded and the crowd stopped dancing and everything. From the front of the throne room entered Queen Hikari with two doe guards. She was a snow white forest rabbit with black markings. She had long sliver and white hair just like the Goddess she represented. She was only wore a simple blue under tunic, a white wrap skirt with a silver belt, and gold bracelets on her wrists and ankles.

Everyone bowed and greeted the Queen and I followed suite. As the Queen mad her way thru the crowd talking with several people Flicker turned to me and told me to mind my tongue and manners when it came to Hikari since like her Goddess she was a sadist. If I wasn't careful she was like to kill me if I angered her but not before she torturing me sexual for several days first. I nodded to Flicker like I understood her but really I was just laughing it off. How could a cute little rabbit be a scary force of power?

Soon the Queen made her way over to me then demanded I kneel and pay her tribute by kissing her forepaws. I looked at her as if she was crazy and Flicker started to freak out and fluttered back and forth like crazy. I smiled at Hikari before I cocked my head to one side then spoke.

"I would kneel but as a Prince of Thunder I don't really ever meet anyone worthy enough for me to be kneeling for. Sorry Milady, but you might want to come back to me and asked me that question when you're someone of worthy for me to kneel before you." I said with a cocky attitude and flare to my voice.

Hikari just laughed as everyone looked at me as if I had just spit in the Goddess of Light face and was daring her to do something to me. Hikari eyed me with her deep silver gray eyes as if she was sizing me up for a fight or something before she spoke again. "You are a bold one Shard Blacksword just like your grandfather the Wolf King and I like that in you. You will make very good breeding stock for me. I want my next litter of guards to have that type of bold fire in their eyes and souls. Come now Shard you will be my partner tonight and I expect you to show me all of your power." Hikari said with a flutter of eyes before she turned to leave but stopped when she seen I wasn't following her. Before she could tell me to follow her I opened my mouth and made it so that I would suffer for the next full week and a half under both Hikari and Hylita sadistic hands and paws.

"I don't think so since no woman, let a long a rabbit, commands a Prince of Thunder into bed with her. It is a Prince of Thunder that commands you besides no rabbit even if she is a queen can handle my power. I am a free wolf the goes and do as he pleases. Next time remember that Queenie pooh." I said with out fear of the very pleasurable and painful consequences that were to follow. Hikari looked me with fury in her eyes at that the fact I had even thought of, let along said the words I had just said to her. No one had ever had the nerve to stand up to her and the fact that I had done just that was cute in a way and made her want to bed me all the more. But now that I had openly defied her, in front of a crowd no less, she had to punish me to restore order to her world.

"Now you have done it you insulate wolf. I will make you learn that I'm the one who rules here and when I say you will be my sexual partner for the night that you aren't allowed disrespect me and say no. Tonight you'll learn that in this realm I'm the Queen and everyone that lives or enters my realm is a slave for me to use to fulfill my desires with. I think that it's time for you to be punished for insulting me and refusing my request. Guards take this wolf slave to my bedchambers. Strip him of all his clothes and blindfold him. Wait there with him until I make my way there, I won't be long I need to get the implements of his punishment for tonight," Hikari said with her arms folded across her chest as she stared at me for moment with smirk on her face before she turned and started to walk away. I was stunned by what the little rabbit had said which wiped my cocky smirk right off of my face and my mouth hung open. The whole time Flicker was flutter back and forth worried out of her little mind at what my fate would be at the paws of Queen Hikari.

"Go now my guards or it will be worse for you and him. He better be completely naked when I get to my bedchambers or … well you'll all know my displeasure when I get there." She added over her shoulder as she walked out of her throne room.

"Oh no, Oh no, this bad so very bad. Wolfie don't you know that you could die? Flicker told you not to be rude to the Queen of Light. She will kill if you don't apologize to her and do as she says." Flicker said as she fluttered back and forth with her golden aura flickering in and out showing her worry.

I blinked a few times before I closed my mouth and looked at Flicker who had a very fearful look on her tiny face. I quickly composed myself and a give a light laugh as I turned to Flicker to calm her down. "Flicker calm down it will be okay I will take care of it. Don't worry I will apologize in my own wolf way." I told her with a wicked grin on my face.

"Shard don't be a bad wolfie, The Queen is not like any rabbit you have hunted before in the Mortal World. She is the Avatar of the Goddess of Light and a sadist of the highest sort with no moral compass at all. She doesn't care as long as she gets her pleasure. Be careful wolfie Flicker is the one who will get in trouble if you get hurt. The Mistress told Flicker to watch out for the wolfie and if anything bad happens to him Flicker is the one who will be punished." Flicker said in her still worried voice and she fluttered in front of me.

"Relax Flicker I will make sure everything is taken care of. I won't let you get punished since you still own me a wish. I will be on my best behavior now." I said with a reassuring smile right before the guards moved on me. The guards' wisely waited until the Queen was out of sight before they hastily grabbed me and rushed me to their Mistress bedchambers. Once there they hurriedly stripped off all of clothes then forced me on to the large feather bed where the quickly tied a long piece of dark colored silk around my eyes. They quickly told me to stay still otherwise it would be worse for them as well as myself. I stayed put on the simple fact that I felt sorry for the two doe guards being ruled a rabbit who should be a slave to wolf or some other powerful predator that should in charge. I had chance to prove it tonight when the so called Queen of the Realm of Light showed up.

It was a short wait, only five minutes or so, when I heard Hikari enter the room. She quickly entered and dismissed the guards with a wave of her paw. The guards not wanting to distract to anger the mother quickly move to leave the room, they shut the doors behind them as they left. Hikari sat down on the bed at my right side with a medium sized box of BDSM items. She took out a shiny pair of new silver and gold manacles then turned to me. "Lift your arms for me and no talking unless I tell you to, do you understand slave?"

"Yes, I do Mistress Hikari." I said in a jokingly submissive voice as I lifted his arms for her. I was going a long with whole punishment thing to calm Flicker down but since my Mistress was a rabbit I was going to have little fun instead of going thru with farce of a punishment. Like a rabbit, a prey species as far as I was concerned, could do anything to me that would be chastising in any way. I would play along for a bit then I would show the little rabbit Queen who was the real boss around here. I would be so wrong in that thought just like many more later on in my life.

The second after I lifted my arms I heard the sound and felt the cold chill of a metal manacle as it locked tightly around my left wrist. I then heard a chain running around the center post of the headboard of the bed then I heard the sound and felt the cold chill of the other metal manacle locking tightly around my right wrist. My ears perked up as I heard Hikari run her paws slowly down my trembling body to my ankles then repeated the process with the manacles around my ankles just like my wrists. I was very surprised by this and tried to bring his left paw to my face and found that my right one would hit the headboard hard when I did that. Alarms started going off in my head as I then tried to pull up my legs only to notice that the same thing would happen with my legs at the ankles with the foot board just like my wrists with the headboard.

"That will keep you from interfering as I administer your punishment. Now my little wolfie slave it's time to make sure you don't cum before you have completely learned your lesson. Here feel this before I put it on you to keep all that hot sticky milk of yours trapped inside until I want it." Hikari said with a stern and dominant but very feminine voice as she guided my paws to the large adjustable silver delay ring she had made especially for me just minutes ago.

I ran my paws over the ring a few times I could feel it was smooth with a large ball to stimulate my knot. I could feel that it was still warm as it had been finished and cooled moments before Hikari had went to retrieve it. I was still exploring the ring when Hikari pulled it from my grip, moving quickly to my semi-erected cock were she opened the ring with a loud click. She grabbed the base of my still hardening wolfhood then gave it a few quick and forceful strokes making it extend to it full length of 11and half inches. The young rabbit then placed the ring around my 2 and half inch thick throbbing meat pole and closed it. She then turned it three times to the right to tighten it down, given me another half inch in length as well as causing me to moan loudly. At that moment my breath was come in fast little pants at what was happening to me. I could smell her sweet scent which was getting stronger by the minute as well as feel the heat of her body as she moved over me. It was the most helpless I had ever felt at that time, later I would feel even more helpless then a new born child at several different peoples paws and hooves.

After the ring was in place Hikari stood up to remove her belt and wrap skirt, she then straddle me so her nice firm rump was in my face as my thick quivering cock lay before her. "Mmmhm, you look good like this, all hard and no place to go." The sexy hare said as she licked my thick cock up and down making me moan and groan. I began to pull hard at my restraints wildly as I throw my head from side to side howling and growling in ecstasy form my Mistress's short but skilled muzzle.

Hikari worked her tongue all over the swollen head of my member, as her left paw gently stroked its length, as her right paw massaged my overfilled tennis ball size balls, pulling more low moans and whimpers from me. She could feel the pulsations of my desire as she played with my cock showing me no mercy at all. The sexy bunny wanted to draw the sexual play out as long as possible to let me know that I was her slave, I had no power in her realm, and if I was going to insult her I better be ready to suffer for it.

She took my huge swollen phallus from her muzzle to just lick it from top to bottom. Hikari sigh a bit as she felt the heat in her body begin to collect in the spot where hips met thighs. A half dollar sized spot of wetness on her blue panties start to grow as her deep scent rose to fill the room and my nose was assaulted by the smell of the rising desire in the rabbit that held me as her prey. I slowly slid my left paw to her body to help her out of her clothing. Hikari let out a low moan as I pushed up her tunic and pulled her panties down to get at her dripping wet pussy.

"What do you think your doing by take my panties down slave?" She asked me between pants as her breathing had become irregular.

"I was just trying to give relief to my mistress, as I can tell she is very ready for her most intimate spot to be licked gently." I replied submissively.

Hikari laugh a little in her throat before she pulled hard on my hyper sensitive member making me cry out in pain and pleasure. "Now you know the rules, do something like that again without my permission and I'll make you wish you were born a female instead." The over heated rabbit said to me as she wiggled free of her panties. I was rather impressed by how well she could control me and made bend to her will. Never had someone that would have been prey for me ever made me feel so weak and enjoy it all at the same time.

She sat up still straddling my waist as she pulled the wet undergarment from around her ankle, she pressed to her nose softly, and she deeply inhaled her own intoxicating scent. She nearly swooned at the fragrant odor of her desire and if her scent had that effect on her then I had to be in the pits of lust filled hell by now she thought. Or at least that what she told me she thought and hoped for after it was all over. It was the truth to be accurate about the whole situation and I told her that before I left her side on wobbly legs. I was in hell but enjoying ever perverted minute of it.

She smiled think about how I must be suffering right now not being able to gain release of any kind. She smiled wickedly then turned around and placed her panties near my nose as I inhaled deeply. Hikari felt my whole body shake I moaned and my cock pulsed wildly. After my violent shakes turned into soft trembling Hikari removed her tunic tossing it to the floor then turned around after taking the blind fold off and tossing her panties to the floor next to her tunic.

She made sure I could see her hardening nipples and wet quivering pussy before she slowly ran a clawed finger of her left paw down her body and over her wet and swollen sex. She used two clawed fingers of her right paw to part it as the finger from earlier snaked inside drawing out a gush her sweet nectar. Her finger lingered in her wet sex for a bit teasing it before traveling to her mouth for a taste test. She watched me shiver as she moaned from the taste of her pussy juice and as she rubbed her clit to its full erect size then started rubbing her quivering mound against my toned and muscled stomach.

"Yes… (Pant) that feels soo… (Moan) good. My soft, wet pussy grinding… (Whimper) against hot, hard muscles and short soft fur. By the Goddess I'm so hot!" the sex crazed female cried as she rides my stomach harder and faster.

I was now painfully aware of how hot and horny Queen Hikari was. Her scent was over powering, the feeling of the heat from her pussy on my stomach, the feeling her love juices dripping on to my body, the arch of her back, the sight of her firm breast bouncing up and down as she rode me wildly, was more then I could take. At this rate I would lose my mind if I didn't cum or get taste her wet desire. I now could see why Flicker had told me to mind my tongue when it came to her. I wished I had listened to her as I whimpered at the painful feeling of my hard throbbing cock.

Hikari paused her grinding long enough to turn back around and slide forward a bit so as she slid back and forth her pussy would grind again my cock this way she wouldn't have to rub her clit so her breasts and nipples could get some much needed attention. Doing it that way was also another way to tease me more she thought as she laid back on to my chest and started grinding against my cock. This bit of aided masturbation with my cock as her toy made the punishment all the more better for her by the fact my cock was leaking thick amounts of pre all over the place now. She was moaning loudly as she pinched and played with her breasts and nipples which made my hell all the more worse. Her voice made me want to mount her all the more. I could see her joy, hear her joy, feel her joy but I could not taste or touch her to add to that joy and it was maddening. At that point my knot was at full size and the large silver delay ring was working my knot over something fierce. I know once the ring came off I would blow my load like a volcano.

My cock twitched and pulsated more as I felt Hikari wet sex slam into its base as she slide up and down me faster and faster. I felt the pull of all the muscles in my groin along with the feeling of my entire body trying to gain release of any kind but was held back_._ This was the hell of lust; this was the worse punishment she could give an arrogant male wolf like me. She made me want her and denied me that pleasure of satisfying the need to have her, to feel my cock sliding and out of her, the feel of her breasts in my paws. She made me hate and love the fact that I saw her as weak but she was the one with power over me. I was going to lose my mind soon if I didn't cum. I was beaten and she and I both knew it so now she was waiting for me to say it out loud making my defeat to her official. I gave in about a minute after she came all over my cock.

"Mistress I summit to you. This is your realm and I am a slave to you to service your desires when I'm in your realm. Forgive your wolf slave Mistress, please have mercy on him." I begged as I shock with frustration and desire alike.

It was several moments until she came down from her climax before she answered back to my pleas for forgiveness. She stared at me for a bit then leaned over and whisper in me ear that I was going to suffer all week for my insults to her in the throne room and if I was good during my punishment she would reward me with allowing me to father her next litter of slaves. I nodded in reply and suffered as she used me all night. Hikari subjected me to many different forms of bondage and torture before she turned me over to the Goddess Hylita to have her fun with me after I had gotten her pregnant wit her next litter of guards. After it was all over I had been in the Realm of Light for over a week and a half. After I was turned loose I went back to Fate Castle to recover and take it easy before spending some more time with Sharama.

Flicker and I spoke very little of about my time in the Realm of Light as Ny'astala cared for me. In fact Flicker and I spent very little time together the whole time Nya nursed me back to health. It was if the Flicker was upset or jealous that I was spending so much time with Nya and not her. While Nya was caring for me t the two of us developed a deeper relationship. It started out small and innocent with her hand lingering on my paw when she had something to me or a glace at each other that end in blushes. Whenever it was time to change the bandages on my back for the lashing I took Nya hands would gently caress my back. Ny'astala would often hug me or kiss me on the cheek whenever she would check up on me. None of this ever crossed my mind as being outside of normal royal protocol since I had never had to act as a royal since my grandfather's death. I saw it more as a courtship between the Nya and myself. It went on like that for four or five days until I was asking Nya to spent some time talking with me.

From there we got to know each other even better and I began to fall in love with Ny'astala or maybe I was just lusting after her. Whatever it was at the time I found myself looking at Nya with different eyes, I began to see as a woman with a grand beauty and not just a simple servant. It was because of this new outlook of Nya that I kissed her passionately on the lips one night after she changed by bandages. It was that kiss the lead to two of us having sever late night love making session before I was completely healed up.

Even after I was healed up Nya and would find time to seek out each other company. It was because of the love affair we had that Nya would come to the mortal world to find me when she got exiled from the Lands of the Fey Ones when she refused to marry the man chosen for her. Whenever I wasn't with Ny'astala I was spending time with Sharama learning the ways of womanly work as I often called it. After a few days I grow to like the sewing and knitting I even grew to love cooking and decorating to a certain extent. I even took a few music lessons with Sharama on the flute and the piano.

The day before I left for home Sharma called me to her and asked to take a walk in the garden out behind the orphanage. It was while we where walking Sharama seemed to be bothered by something and soon I asked her what was wrong. She just said that she was said that I would have to leave soon and she wished we had more time together since there was so much more to teach me.

"What else is there left to teach my Sharama? I mean if you teach me any more I will be a woman." I said jokingly to her. That fact that I had said seemed to upset her and she turned away from me.

"You are a fool Shard Blacksword and soon you will see how foolish you are. I still have a lot to teach about the new life you will live but I don't have the time. I just want you to know that you should keep my name close to your heart and remember your promise to me. I also want you to atone for what you did to Saraha when you get back home. Promise me that you will atone for that sin as well as keep your first promise to me?" Sharama asked me as he turned to me and held my paws tight with hers.

I looked deep in to her eyes and could see that she was serious about what she was asking me. I didn't realize until much later that she was trying to warn me about what was going to happen once I went home. While she was not forbidden from telling me the true about what was going to happen to me once I got home Sharama had sworn that she would not say anything but would train me as much as she could for my new life. I was at a lost of words but knew deep in my heart that Sharama would not rest peacefully until I promised her so I did.

"I promise you that I will keep my promise to you as well as atone for Saraha death once I return to the mortal world." I said softly the hug Sharama tightly.

Sharama and I spent the rest of the day together at the orphanage taking care of the children and weaving blankets for the children. It just after sunset when we finished I hugged every one at the orphanage goodbye went back to Fate Castle for the night. Upon my return I encounter a rather upset Flicker, who had planned a fun day for the two of us but I had been with Sharama all day. After calm the furious fairy down I spent a good potion of the night drinking with her and listening to rant about the things in all the worlds she didn't like. It was a rather fun time as I got to rant myself before we both passed out in my room on the edge of the bed.

On the last day of my stay at Fate Castle I ate breakfast with Flicker and Relava who told me that after I got back home I should take it easy and think about what I want to do with my life before I decide to do anything. I told her I would since I had learned so much in the last two weeks. She also reminded that I still had wish coming from Flicker and I should choose carefully before making the wish. I told her I would but really I didn't think it would matter since I really didn't want anything all that bad now plus I would most likely be going back to my old life anyway. It was the best life for me but there was the book on plumbing that I was to be receiving soon so that would give me some other options in life once I went home. Really I was just planning on going back to my old life but with one little change to it; I would be hunting in the city this time. After I got the book from Gynal I would be able to get in to city and then it would be open season on the sheep again, or so I thought.

After breakfast I said my goodbyes to everyone then Flicker and I left for the gateway that would take me back to the Mortal world. Once we got there Flicker told me that the book Gynal had for me wasn't finished yet so she would have to bring to me once it was done. She also asked me to wait for her near the city wall nearest my home because she had something she wanted to give me as well to speak with me about my honor and the old ways that wolves live by. I told I would be there even though it would put in dangerous place. It hadn't been that long since Saraha's death but little didn't I know that it had been six years since I was last in the Mortal world.

Flicker smiled at me then opened the gate for me and wished me well. I enter the gate and walked the path of gold like light until I passed thru back in the Mortal world. I quickly head to the wall and waited in the bushes for Flicker instead of going home first. If I had just gone home first I would have seen that everything was wrong and I was about to have my life altered against my will to full the wish of someone I had wronged. I was growing hungry again and impatient with Flicker since I had waited for several hours before she showed up and my life changed.

To Be Continued…


	6. Chapter 6

**Tales of Neo Studiona**

**The Twisted Wish**

(The tale of Sharama and Flicker)

Chapter 6

Shard's Death and Sharama's Birth

"Flicker where are you, you silly fairy? Come here now!" I snarled soft and menacingly as I waited for the fairy in the bushes near the back wall of Riverton city. The tiny fairy glided swiftly thru the trees into the large over growth of bushes to meet with me. She was giggling happily until she came to rest, quite fearlessly on my long muzzle. She crossed her legs and had a smile on her tiny Fey face. I looked at her with an annoyed expression for it was she who had called me to this very open place where I could be caught and killed if I wasn't careful. On top of that I was still very hunger and hadn't had time to go get myself something to eat just yet. The funny thing about that was only a few hours since I had eaten that large and extravagant breakfast with The Goddess Relava and Flicker in their world so I shouldn't have been as hungry as I was. But yet I was very hungry almost starving to be truthful and it didn't strike me as odd that was the case.

I stared annoyingly at the tiny Fey spirit that sat on my muzzle smiled slyly. She really didn't want to talk with me about my hunting problems but get me to make a wish so she could turn me into ewe. Little did I know that fact was all apart of her little plan to fulfill a very important wish made by a young ewe's restless ghost, Saraha spirit to be accurate on that matter. As if she was reading my mind, not that the sound of my rumbling stomach wasn't proof enough of my hunger, Flicker begin speaking to me about food. "No food again Shard? No fun for Shard either? Only been a few hours since you last ate with Flicker and her Mistress yet you're already hungry again." Her tiny face took on a mockingly melancholy expression before she spoke again. "Poor, poor wolfie."

"Mock me not Flicker for you owe me your life not the other way around!" I growled menacingly at her causing the fairy to take to the air again and laugh as she hovered in front of me.

"Meat hides behind those walls with guards that have wicked iron." Flicker said knowingly. She could not say rifle of pistol at all so wicked iron was what she called all firearms and it wasn't to far from the truth though.

"Yes Flicker, as you well know even if the group that comes out to patrol the forest is small I will have no chance because they will all be armed …" I was cut of by Flicker's sweet soft fey voice.

"With wicked iron! Poor, poor wolfie. Flicker will help Shard live by the old laws for she owes Shard her life!" The fairy said as she nodded after cutting me off mid-sentence which she did a lot.

I was rather upset that she had called me to this place plus it was now middle of the day, the worst time for me to be out with the guards being on patrol heavily during my peak hunting time that last time I checked but she had said she'd help me with that problem by using her magicks. I don't know how truly powerful her magicks were or if she had any beyond the ones she showed me before we went to the Land of the Fey Ones or if she could call more if she need to. I had seen a great deal of strange and wondrous things in her world and all the other worlds we had visited but I doubted that this tiny Fey One could help me.

"Ha haa ha! How will you do that little one?" I roared half in rage and half in dry mirth. I knew that she was proud of her magic but I really can't resist teasing her.

"I know ways. A great many things... Magicks, very powerful Magicks." The tiny glittering fairy babbled excitedly, as she buzzed around my head. "Magicks? What magicks?" I snarled in disgust as I looked away from her adding to what I had said to her earlier. This motion seemed to anger her because she flew over to me and kicked me in the side of the muzzle. The kick itself didn't hurt more of an itch like when a fly lands on your arm. Though the kick had not hurt I looked at her with fury in my eyes.

She stared back me with a smirk on her tiny face before speaking again. "Yes…yes Magicks... seen yet not seen. It will fool the eyes... fool the ears, the nose. It will fool them all." Flicker said then suddenly doubled up in a fit of twinkling laughter.

I perked my long pointy ears up and tilting my head to one side thinking about the unseen part as Flicker laughed on. "Unseen you say? Can you make me like the wind through the trees? Can you make me invisible?" I asked suddenly realizing again the important fact that I was still owed a wish and a power like that would be just perfect for me.

"Invisible!" Flicker said somberly then stared at me with her arms folded a crossed her chest. "Too big... Shard is much too big for that." She said as she shook her tiny head no. That was a lie, lying is one of a few things that all fairies are forbidden to do but in Flicker's case she had permission to lie. Flicker later told me she was told by the Relava to do whatever it took to make sure she fulfilled Saraha wish even if it meant lying to me and/or breaking any of the other rules that Fairies of Fate must follow or lose their magic and become slaves.

"Then what Flicker? What are you jabbering on about?" I asked growing more and more impatient with the fairy by the second.

"They will see you yes but will think... think you are one of them." Flicker said as she danced in excited circles around my head which was making me dizzy and a little sick as I tried to follow her movements.

"What?" I growled incredulously. The tiny fairy flew off to the left deeper into the thick bushes. I was a little worried about being in the bushes since I could stand up full and walk around. I had not remembered the bushes being this tall but pushed the thought out of my mind since the bushes were thick and you could hard see out or in to them even with the noon light shining on them. I quickly followed Flicker trying to figure out what she meant by the people of the city would think I was one of them. She stopped at what looked like a grave that had been dug up that had a snowy white pelt in it. She dropped down into the hole and onto the pelt caressing it lightly.

"I will make you look like them." She giggled as I shook my head at the tiny Fey's obvious madness. There was no way they would think I was one of them just by wearing a pelt of a sheep.

"I could never look..." I started say as a walked up to the grave, but the fairy cut me off once again. "With Magicks you could. With my Magicks they will never know you're a wolf in sheep's clothing." She said with a wicked grin on her glowing face. "Oh?" I inquired as I stared at the fairy wondering how long she had planned this.

"Hmmmm... Yes I can make you look like a ewe with this pelt. This is a ewe pelt I found just for you. First Shard must wish for it then Flicker can make the Magicks work." Flicker said to me with wicked smirk. I just looked at her then sighed. "Okay I wish for the power to turn into a Ewe so I can live in the city." I said quickly which made Flicker smile. "Good Shard, now I only need one more thing now. To make the Magicks work I will need help. Since Shard is so big I will need lots of help." She told me as she pulled tiny reed pipes from the leather bag she always carried. She placed the tiny pipes to her lips and blasted out several shrill high pitched notes which played over and over to a song long after she stop playing the pipes. In seemingly mere seconds the dank shadowy overgrowth that was the bushes was brightened by a mass of glittering pixies and fairies.

"What, what is this?" I snarled angrily at the sight of several hundred fairies and pixies that all looked at me and laughed. I was going to yell at Flicker but she flew up from where she was sitting in front of me and began talking to the others she had summoned.

"Flicker needs help with her friend Shard. Shard saved Flicker so Flicker owes Shard a wish. Flicker has a spell to help Shard but Flicker's Magicks not strong enough to work the magicks on Shard because he so big. He is much too big for the Magicks. Will you all help Flicker by lending your power to the Magicks?" Flicker asked all the others softly. For a long while there was a loud buzzing sound along with many tiny voices as all the other fairies and pixies talked it over. The sound died away as all the fairies and pixies finished their debate then landed all around the grave. A fairy with long ice blue hair, skin, and eyes wearing a short snow white dress the same style as one Flicker and the others wore walked over to Flicker who was now standing in front of me.

"We have talked it over and we will lend our powers to Flicker for her Magicks to work on the big wolfie. But Flicker must fulfill the promise she made to the Goddess of Fate and ewe whose pelt she has for the big wolfie." The ice fairy said to which Flicker nodded then said something to the ice fairy in fey tongue to which I could not understand. The ice fairy just laughed then said something back before both fairies laughed then they went to work on get my so called wish fulfilled.

I was angry and curious at what been said that it finally dawned on me were I was standing at. I was right in front of that ewe girl Saraha's grave and that was her pelt Flicker had. The strange thing about it was that it was free of any rips or holes. There was not a trace of blood or dirt on the pelt. Nor were there any signs of Saraha's bones or her coffin in the grave. I knew for a fact that I had torn her part and that she had been buried and a wooden coffin. I could see that the pelt was clean and shining in the dim light the filter thru the leaves of the bushes. It came to me then that magic had been used on the pelt to mend it and it was a trap for me.

Before I could growl a single word in protest the tiny Fey ones had taken to the air again and began to weave their magic over me. They began to swooping and whirling through the air around me and the pelt as Flicker began to speak in the Fey language setting her Magicks to work. I was blinded by the tiny glowing bodies swirling around me and I could only stand there dazed at the feeling of all the combined power of the Fey Ones.

The Pixies rained their glittering dust down on me and I was bewildered by the whole experience and by the tingling feeling the dust give me as I breathed it in. While I was locked in a magic induced trance from the spoken spell and pixie dust the fairies lifted the pelt on to me. The magic forming a single seamless garment from the wooly pelt that seem to stretch to fit me or maybe I was shrank to fit it. The whole time the thought of protest was pushed out of my mind as if it was unimportant at the moment and after a few seconds and several deep inhales of the pixie dust it was all forgotten and the moment of transformation was all the mattered.

The fairies gathered at my feet first and started to pull the garment up my body. I felt few of them move past the legs to the knee while few made sure the hooves were in the right spots under my paws before they pulled the garment tight around my ankles. from the knee they moved higher and higher. Once they were at my tail I felt them pushing on my tail a bit to get it into place as the garment move over my tail then up my back side to the middle of my back. In the front of me the garment was being pulled up the same way. As it made its way to my sheath the fairies stopped and began to tickle and caress my sheath a bit. The feeling of all the tiny hands and bodies moving so fast and gently on my sheath it made me grow hot and wet. I was starting to get aroused by the gently caresses but before I could muster a response to their work they already had move the garment up to my stomach. Once both side of the garment had made to the middle of my body the fairies on my back seemed to slow their work bit as some of the fairies moved to either one of my arms and lifted them. Some of the fairies on my front came to help the fairies on my arms and slipped my arms and paws into the sleeves and what seemed like gloves of the pelt. After my arms and paws were in place the fairies tighten the pelt up around my paws forearms before getting back to work on their earlier project at my front. Soon the fairies on my back were ahead of the fairies working on my front as they moved the pelt up and on to the shoulder.

I had the strangest thought about my erection and the part of the pelt that had been pulled over it. while I felt arouse and know my shaft was fully erect I didn't feel the pressure one would feel with an erection being stuff into a pair of really tight or way to small pants. I would have said something but the feeling of heat and wetness on and around my sheath felt really good as the transformation continued I soon lost interesting and wondering about my erection and just enjoyed the feeling of the magic being woven around me.

Flicker spoke on as some of the fairies gathered at the top of my head and pulled on my long black and gray hair as others pulled the wooly garment over my hair to the top of my head. I felt my hair being woven in to the locks of the pelts hair as the fairies on top of my head pulled on the cap of the garment bring it farther down over my head until I could see nothing. I began to panic but before I could react I could see again thru two eyes holes in the garment. I was wearing a mask of a ewe's face and the fairies were pulling it into place and forming to fit my head and wolven face. I felt fairies at my chest pulling on the garment while others were at work tickling and caressing my chest. The place they were touching started felt hot and tingled pleasantly as they were growing, becoming rounder and fuller. My chest was filling out to match the chest of the pelt but because of the pixie dust I was still inhaling I just enjoyed the feeling and let it happen.

The part of the garment around my upper was now being pulled tight by a few stray fairies that had remember that that port of the garment had not been fitted yet. Soon the fairies on my chest were by the ones on my upper arms joined and they all joined the ones pulling the garment up to help them get it over my much bigger bust line now. I felt like I was being reborn as the fairies and pixies continued their work as Flicker kept speaking in the strange Fey language. It wasn't long before the fairies on my face met the fairies from my chest at the neck and they pulled the garment ends together and two seams became one solid piece. There was a low humming with pleasant warmth in the back of my mind as I felt a power the likes of which I have never felt before, it was like being back in my mother's womb again as it washed over me. I felt a part of myself die. It was my male self in a sense as I bid farewell to myself as Shard and welcomed my female self, Sharama, as she was being born. There was a moment in the whole experience that everything around and in me felt like it was bathed in the light of the fairies and pixies as I felt my body began to shift around as my wolf body become a the body of a ewe. A one point all I could hear was Flicker's voice and fell the warm hands of what I can only describe as the embrace of the Mother Goddess welcoming me in the world as one of her daughters. There was an intense flash of white light as it faded along so did Flicker's voice into the darkness.

For a few moments everything was dark to me then slowly my eyes cleared and I looked around to find that fairies and pixies were buzzing back and forth in front of me to admire theirs and Flicker's handy work. I blinked my eyes rapidly as I shook my head trying to rid myself of the odd and very female feelings flooding my body and mind. The massed pixies and fairies tittered and laughed at my perplexed look and weird movements in my new form.

"He heh he heh. We did good... yes very good. Goodie goodie good. Yes I'm pleased with this work of my Magicks!" Flicker sang buzzing about happily. "Here see. Look, look Shard and see the power of Flicker's magicks and what it has turned you in to. A beautiful wolfie in sheep's clothing!" she exclaimed as all the other quickly fluttered into a swarm forming into a shining silver oval like wall before me.

I watched as my new image formed in the silver mirror of Fey Ones and I was surprised by who was looking back at me. I was so in shock I forgot about asking what to do to change myself back in to my true form or if I could change back at all. Every bit of protest or concern from early had been wiped from my mind which was the way Flicker wanted so I wouldn't see the danger of having this new form.

"Horrrrll!" I cried in surprise noticing that with the change in my form came a change in my voice as well. I quickly coved my mouth in my surprise then I realized that it was silly to do so. I had been transformed to hide the fact I was out to hunt the people of the city so I should just get use to my new form. I uncovered my mouth and looked in the mirror again. Looking back at me over a pretty ewe's short ebony muzzle was my own dark black eyes. My hair was snowy white and very long, as it reached down a few inches past my heart shaped bottom, it had touches of black and grey in it along my bangs and it length. I found it funny that my ears where long and some what floppy and the same ebony black as my muzzle and face.

As I stared at myself I could see my eyes were growing lighter in color turning a very cute sky blue and with those deadly and dangerously cute sky blue eyes I slowly turned my head to look over my new form. I was a healthy looking ewe, my wool was soft and thick, but not to thick since it was the early summer, and my new breasts were very large and firm looking. I could see and feel my thick puffy black nipples rising thru my softy wool growing into long puffy teats. The sight of them made me blush rather hard but despite the rather feminine response of embarrassment I continued to look my body over.

My hips were wide and shapely, my thighs were thick and powerful, my waist was slender giving my body an hour glass look, and my legs were long and shapely as well. My legs and fore hooves had my attention for a bit as I looked down at them for a second or two before testing their movement. I lift the right one first then I bent my knee and flexed my leg to tested power and ability which led me to believe that I would have a greater range of flexibility as a female then I would ever have as male. This test also showed me that I had a superior sense of balance now, which I was very impressed with. I had never been graceful in a female sense of the word but that had change and it felt very good to be like a dancer. After the test I set it down with a clicking sound as my hoof hit the hard earth. This was a funny and some what foreign sound made me bleat and laugh a bit before doing the same test with my left leg.

Some of my height was going making much short about 5'7 now but most of my form size was left it was just redistributed to other part of my new form. I was a little unhappy about that but I had to look the part of a ewe so being my full height and size would throw the disguise off. I noticed that not all my wool was white, from the insides of my thighs to my belly was covered in black wool and there was black heart on my chest right in between my breasts. My arms and hooves were long and slender which fascinate me for a bit as I looked at my slender and delicate fingers. As a wolf I had had four fingers and a thumb on each paw but now I had three long slender fingers and a matching thumb on each hoof. I could see that my new hooves would be more nimble which would be more useful after I had killed my prey when it came time to section them up for storage when the winter came.

I was impressed with my new form and all of the possibilities it held but what really made me love my new form was the feeling of increased sensitivity I had all over. I soon found my new hooves sliding slowly over my new body exploring it softly. My fingers passed over my erect teats then down my large breasts over my flat belly to settle between my legs. The first time I touch my new pussy and clitoris I felt a power electric shock coarse thru my body. The feeling made me moan and fall to my knees panting as my fingers kept rubbing my new sex slowly. It was an intense feeling of pure sexual joy. I had never felt anything like it before this point and it made me want to have the full effect of having sex as a female. Little did I know this was apart of the spell making me more female by the second.

After the feeling passed I pulled my fingers away from my sex and looked at them. They were wet and sticky from my excitement. I brought then to my nose first to get a whiff of my new scent. It was a light sweet smell. I then move my sticky finger to my lips and tasted myself out of instinct and curiosity. I was surprised that my flavor was sweet with a bit of tartness. Knowing how I tasted as a female made me blush and I stood back up to look myself over a bit more to keep from playing with myself any more then I had all ready. I full well that aspect of my new body was going to take so getting use to and if I started to masturbating now I won't be able to stop for some time. Start off being a male with a high sexual desire then your given form and sensitivity of female and you soon learn that masturbation can become very addictive.

While I was calming myself down from my little sexual high I noticed my tail looked a bit weird, I had seen a enough sheep tails to know the my tail wasn't the same as a sheep's tail. I took a close look at in and found it was a fusion of wolf and sheep. It was very short for a wolf tail and so much longer then the tail of a sheep would have. It was fluffy on the end like a wolf's tail but covered in soft wool like a sheep's. While this should have alarmed me it didn't in fact I rather liked the fact it was a fusion of the two since gave me an exotic look and denoted my dual nature. This become another point of sexual play for me and was about to start masturbating again so to ensure I won't start playing with myself I turned to Flicker and smiled at her. She had been watching me explore my new body whole time and smiling wickedly.

"Maybe...maybe you are right Flicker this power my just serve me well." I -admitted begrudgingly in my soft light voice to the little fairy who just giggled as fluttered around gleefully.

"See I told you...I told you. Flicker's Magicks would work. Hah!" Flicker giggled as the image of my new self dissolved as the now giggling fairies and pixies broke the formation and slipped away back to the worlds they had been called form.

"I need some clothing to wear then I can find a group going to the city and join them. Once I'm inside the city I could find a nice quit place set my new den up in and lure one or perhaps even two rams away to it for some fun and then…." I never finished the sentence because I broke into a fiendish grin as Flicker was back in the hole she had the ewe pelt in pulling at some thing while I smiled to myself.

"Fun? You have fun then a nice meal Shard?" Flicker piped as she pulled some clothing out of the hole and drug it over to me. "Oh yes indeed my little fey friend, but don't call me Shard. I need a more female name since I'm a female now. Call me… let's see. I know call me Sharama." I answered then I noticed that she was dragging something over to me. "What's that you have there my tiny fairy friend?" I asked in my new sweet voice.

"Shard… I mean Sharama said she needs some clothing and Flicker thought about that ahead of time. Flicker made these with her magicks for a young girl as it was her wish for helping Flicker but she never came to get them. Flicker will give them to Sharama and something else to help Sharama when she is in danger." The tiny Fey One said as she smiles just as wickedly as me. I thought nothing of her smile but little did I know that the story about the clothing was a lie and the clothes had a spell on them to further my transformation into a permanent state.

Now that I have had time to really think about the whole thing it was the pixie dust along with the spell that Flicker cast was what brought all of the different spells that Flicker had spent time casting over the pelt, the clothing, and the dagger she give me together to make me not really care about the fact that my transformation in to a female was a one short deal. I hadn't realized that I was slowly but surly becoming female but as the seconds passed my body shifted from male to female. Hormones raged silently thru my veins, thoughts of children and marriage ran thru the back of my mind, the desire to be a good housewife rose up and the want of motherhood burned deep with in me all the while I thought I was in control I pick up the clothes and looked them over. There was a very beautiful white silk skirt with some gold detail work the looked like wild grass and a short sleeved blue silk blouse with white birds on the left breast. There were two gold bracelets with some forest animal etchings, a white ribbon with a blue bird on it for my hair, a gold and silver belt with the same type of etchings like the bracelets, and a pair of doe skin white boots.

"Flicker they're perfect but I don't see any panties. Didn't you make any?" I asked as I now looked like a female I needed to dress the part as well. Flicker laughed at me as she spun around in circles before she landed on my new shorter muzzle.

"No need for clingy garments Sharama. Better if you don't wear any clingy garments just like Flicker. Males like it when it's easier to get to your flower when it isn't covered. See Flicker doesn't wear clingy garments." Flicker said as she stood up on my muzzle and lifted the front of her tiny dress showing me that she didn't wear anything under it.

"I see so it's better not to wear any panties then. I wonder if the will send the wrong signal about me? It should be okay if it will make sure other females stay away from me and attract a lot of males to me. Yes two males I think. I will let them have some fun with me then when their tired out from having their fill of my soft pleasing flesh I will make my move." I said as I licked my lips imagining the pleasure I would have from my prey having their fun with my female form. Then the fun I would have as the first watch his friend getting devoured in front of him. Flicker giggled more as she takes to the air again as I licked my lips and went back to the hole for something else. I started to dress in the clothing that the little Fey One had given me and found them to be very soft and warm but it was breathable so I didn't get to warm in them. Once I had finished dressing Flicker was back holding a chain hooked a dagger in its sheath.

"Here Sharama this dagger is for you, a present from Flicker. This dagger has a lot of my Magicks in it. It will protect you when you are in danger as well as help you hunt." Flicker said as she dropped the dagger in front of me.

The dagger looked plain as any other as I looked it over that was until I pulled from the sheath. The six inch blade was doubled edged with Fey runes done in gold along the middle of it where the blood grove was. The blade shone a bright blue and had a humming sound to it. It was an amazing dagger and I could feel its power following into my arm.

"If you are holding the dagger when it's out of the sheath just think of being a big wolfie again and you can change back in to a male but make sure you're not wearing any female clothes or you will tear them apart. After you have had your fun and want to become a ewe again just put the dagger back in the sheath while thinking about being a female and you will change back." Flicker said as she made the motions of unsheathing and sheathing the dagger as she fluttered around in front of me.

I smiled and sheath the dagger again I was glad the Flicker had given it to because it had never crossed my mind how to change back in to a male or back in to my disguise. I should have known something wasn't right then when I didn't change back into a male when I pulled the dagger out right before she told me that. But at the time I was a fool blinded by the power I thought I had.

"Thank you Flicker I hope to see you again after I have set up my new home. I will have to come find you later on but now it's time for me to be off for I'm rather hungry. I just hope can find a new place to be my den in the city." I said as I left the bushes and the laughing fairy.

As I left Flicker smiled wickedly as the ghostly white shadow appeared next to the fairy. The shadow took the shape of a ewe in a winter dress and cloak. The ghost ewe smiled them turned to Flicker. "Is everything going according to the plans we made?" The ghost ewe asked.

"Yes Shard or rather Sharama has made the change and has the dagger along with the clothing Flicker made. Flicker has already put the idea in the heads of the naughty rams to leave the city for a picnic. Sharama will meet them and get into trouble. Soon the nice fox with horns will meet Sharama and save her. Soon after that Flicker will go to the city to put a whisper in his ear about the love his has lost and then Flicker will push Sharama and him together. So when the time is right you will use Flicker's locket to be reborn as Sharama's child." Flicker said softly.

"Very good Flicker I need to go and thank the Fairy Queen and Relava while I still have a chance too. Thank you, thank you so very much Flicker for going thru all of this trouble for me and my beloved John."

"No you should thank Sharama for making her Twisted Wish. This is as much for Sharama happiness as well of the foxie with horns and yours. You wished for both the Wolife and the Foxie with horns to be happy. Mistress Relava as well as the Goddess of the Silver White Moon wanted the wolfie to atone for his crime as did he. So having him took your place and giving birth to you as her child is a fitting punishment for the wolfie. Sharama will finally have her place in this world and will keep her promise to her namesake to marry and be happy. Flicker must go now she has some things do before you use the locket. Bye bye for now Saraha." Flicker said as she fluttered off while Saraha just smiled for a bit then vanished.

To Be Continued…

13


	7. Chapter 7

**Tales of Neo Studiona**

**The Twisted Wish**

(The tale of Sharama and Flicker

Chapter 7

A wolf in Sheep's clothing caught in a Fairy's Trap

While I was out looking for a way to get in to Riverton, in the city at one of the guard post event were unfolding to help me in my quest. Several rams, one squad of the city guards that guarded one of the rear gates, stood waited in their barracks, waiting to see if their corporal could get them permission to go in to the woods for a picnic and some recreation. Corporal Brandon and Captain Janal, the Captain of the guards for the rear gates, were in the Guards Main Office in a deep debate on the subject of the picnic with Brandon was gaining little ground on the subject. Janal was steadfast in not letting the group go since there had been a few new predators sighting in the last few days. Plus in the time since the young ewe Saraha was killed several years ago there had been and increase in predators sighting as well as a few new attacks. While no one else had been killed since Saraha death, just few really bad injuries, the dramatic increase in danger had prompted the city council to limit the time anybody spent outside, especial the women and children in the city unless it was with an armed guard detail. This decree was for everyone even the well trained guards.

"Oh come on Captain Janal..." Brandon pleaded. "Guards need recreation too you know!"

"A picnic… outside the perimeter walls in this time of danger? Have you gone mad my young lad?" The grizzled old ram captain asked skeptically as he stared at the young ram sitting a crossed from him.

"No I haven't and why not let us go? I mean we let the women go out berry gathering." The young ram shot back at his elder who was rubbing his chin as he thought about it.

"Well guarded... and for a only a short time…" The captain started but Brandon hurried and got up out of his chair before his superior could get going about that. Janal got up when his suburbanite got up and moved closer to the door of the little office were Brandon was now pacing back and forth.

"It's not like were defenseless sir, we'll be carrying our weapons. Who in their right mind would attack armed men?" Brandon add hope it would win the argument.

"Its still..." The captain growled at the last question from the young ram knowing full well what a hungry wolf or dragon would do in the face of a prized meal be it well armed or not if they were hungry enough. Janal was going to yell but let his anger fade since it was only natural for the boy to be so sure and confident of his fighting skills, the strength of his squad, and the how strong a bond they had. After Janal remembered that he had been just as sure and confident of the strength of his squad and the how strong a bond they had just like Brandon when he was that age. "Oh hell, how many of you will be going?"

"Twenty counting me, that...that's plenty to fight off..." The young ram said but was cut off by Captain Janal when he raised his hoof.

"Yes, yes of course but I want you too take John with you as well." Janal said since his objections had been worn down at last by the younger male's persistent arguments. Janal would let them all go but not without someone to supervise that he knew to be trustworthy to the fullest. Brandon was about to say no to taking John with them but was cut off before he could say anything on the matter.

"I know what you're going to say about John but the boy works hard, a little too hard and he needs to loosen up. This picnic of your will be the best thing for him. He hasn't been the same since we found Saraha body six years ago plus I want him to go along so you slackers come back on time. You and your group have two hours no more now less." Captain Janal said with stern voice.

The young ram was going to protest but Janal stopped him again and give the young ram a take it or leave it look. The corporal thought about if for a few seconds then fold like a house of cards and agreed to take John along. "Very well you may go. Spend your day in the forest. Just be vigilantly danger lurks behind every..."

"Yes of course sir we will indeed." Brandon called over his shoulder as he trotted out the door.

Janal shook his head ruefully. "Perhaps I'm getting soft in my old age. I know I'm getting too old for this job but ... I feel the winds of Fate are blowing an ill wind toward those boys. No it can't be like that time 30 years ago…" He muttered softly under his breath as he rubbed the scar on his right arm before he went back to his desk and started his reports for the month. He looked up and watched from the window as the younger ram bound down the stairs and into the court yard. Still the past actions of those foolish lust filled rams in his old squad when he was Brandon's age haunt Janal. As well as what happen to that young vixen before he got to the clearing in the forest that night. Janal hoped that Fate would not let the sins of the past come to haunt a new generation.

Brandon raced across the yard hurriedly leaped through the open barracks door. "Hey...hey I got good news and bad news but the good makes for the bad. The good news we get to get out of here for a bit to go on our picnic!"

"You can't seriously expect us to believe the old goat said yes!"

"Oh but he did...he did but there are some conditions to it though, we only have two hours of leave and we have to take John with us. That was the only way he let us go." Brandon told the others as he point over his shoulder at the half ram/half fox outside in the court yard working on his sword play.

"Un-fucking believable! And we have to take John too!" Another young ram exclaimed.

"Yeah, yeah I know he's been a real downer since that day six years ago but the man was in love for Gods sake, so let it go." Brandon said as he went to bunk and pulled a small box out that had a bottle of wine in it. "I mean if it had been my ewe I'd be that messed up too, who wouldn't be? Would any of you guys be okay after that?" Brandon asked as he turned back to the others. He asked that knowing full well it would shut them up and it wasn't like they had choice in the matter of taking John along. All of the other Rams shock their heads no or just looked down signally that no they would be just as out of sorts with everything or worse then what John was over the whole thing about Saraha's death.

"Come on, come on now let's go before the captain changes his mind!" Brandon said to the other after a few moments before urged them briskly out the door. The group gathering everything they had planned to take quickly and rush to the rear gates while Brandon went talked to John. It took a bit of convincing but he got John to come along.

The group hiked to a small glade not far from the river, but far enough from the city walls to be well out of sight. From early spring to the beginning of the fall season all the females would pick berries long there or along the river banks as well as hunt for roots and herbs. It was at this point I spotted the group and change my plan of just going in to the city to targeting two members of the group of rams out for what seemed like a picnic.

"Damn I wished we had a few females with us." Brandon said as he and Murrin, a young third year guard, sat in the soft grass next to the path while they waited for the others to caught up. Brandon and Murrin had going a head of the others to make sure the spot for the picnic was safe and now the two rams sat together talking.

"Ha ha ha… oh yeah right! Like they're let us do anything with them anyway! You know the rule with all females' right?" Murrin said jokingly.

"Some are willing and what rule is that my friend? I never heard of any rules with females besides the general ones." Brandon shot back with a smile.

"Oh yah sure you have. The rule is that females want older males who are rich or well off males that have plenty of wealth to see to their needs. No female, especial a ewe, in her right mind wants a young rams like us that can't buy them anything." Murrin said with a little chuckle.

"Oh is that so? How about seeing to my needs?" Brandon asked then grinned as he was rubbing his sheath slowly.

"Don't I always?" Murrin replied with a half smile as he eyed Brandon's sheath hungrily.

Most of the guard didn't wear pants in the spring thru the fall but wore pants in the cold winter months. The warm weather wasn't the only reason that that most of the guards didn't wear pants. It made it much easier to go the bathroom and it was much easier to get to ones sheath or someone else sheath for that matter. The fact the two male rams were speaking so openly about seeing to each others intimate needs was normal since Brandon and Murrin rarely could afford to visit any of the brothels in town. They often took care of each other needs like most of the guys in their squad, all expect for John who six years ago had a fiancé.

"Yes you do my sweet little ewe." Brandon answered suggestively as a lust full grin came over his face.

"Hey!" The young solider protested blushing hard at the fact he was just called a ewe by his commanding officer and part time lover.

"Just teasing you, Murrin." Brandon assured lick his lip's provocatively. Murrin seen the lustful licking of his lover's lips and quickly pounced on the sitting corporal pinning him to the ground.

"We'll see who the ewe is when I stick this in you!" Murrin grunted thrusting teasingly with his semi hard erection. Glancing down at the dribbling red tip slipping from Murrin's sheath Brandon lowered his head to lap at it tantalizingly.

543 ggThe other young rams saw this as they walked past their squad mate and commanding officer know that those two where in the mist of foreplay. The rest of the squad paid them little or no attention at all as they went about setting up the picnic. John just scoffed at Brandon and Murrin behavior before moving on to help the others. He was the only one that wasn't in the love thy brother ram club like the rest of his squad. He found that that type of behavior was unbecoming of a solider. John's love and body had been for only one person, Saraha and since her death he had not even looked at another female or sought out the comfort of a female's touch or anyone's touch for that matter.

It wasn't long before everything was ready then came the feasting. the large meal for the picnic was made up of breads, cheeses, fruit, vegetables, and a bit of meat for John since was a half fox after all. It was all wash down with as much cheap wine as they could afford on their guard salaries, with John favoring water over the wine. After the meal the band of rams began to slip off in pairs two's and three's into the quite shade of the forest for a bit of intimate relaxation. John found a nice tree to sit under as he listened to the river. Since the group had left the city John had been feeling uneasy as if something was wrong. Now that the others were off to have there fun he still had a feeling that something was out of place in the forest today. The hunting and danger sense skills his fox mother, Terra, had taught him left John feeling that something was out of place. He folded his legs under himself and began to meditate to clear his mind as he tried to figure out what had him on edge today.

The whole time the rams ate I watched them from a distance waiting to see what was going to happen. As it stood I had no chance against a group that large but if there were two that would break away way from the others I had a better chance of seducing them then eating them. I waited in the shadows of the woods for what seemed like an eternity but after eating their picnic lunch the rams began to pair off and move off in to the woods. I spotted Brandon and Murrin walking off together and I smiled at that. Since they had been the two rams I seen up close earlier when they were checking out the picnic site I figure they would have to be the two best targets. After all I had checked then out completely and felt I could take them both down with too much trouble. My great plan was to let them tire themselves out fucking my tight little ewe cunt then I could take the both of them without any problems. I followed them making sure to keep well out of sight until I seen that they were in a secluded area. Following those to rams to the secluded meadow was my first mistake of many that day.

Moving off down the trail towards the river, Brandon and Murrin whispered softly to each other as they shared a long necked bottle of sweet dark wine. The two paused in the dark overhang of a huge willow tree in the hidden meadow. They soon sat on a soft cool moss bed in the shade of the willow tree with one of the many wide veins of the river lapping at its edge. The two sprawl out leaning back on a half buried log as both of them took off there swords and cast them off to one side as they finished drinking the wine in long shared swallows until at last only one swallow remained.

"You take it." Brandon offered.

"No you paid for the bottle." Murrin protested weakly.

"Hmmm well we shared the bottle. Why not the last swallow?" Turning the bottle up Brandon filled his mouth, then leaning over pressed his lips to his friends. Startled by the older guard the young ram froze for a moment eyes open wide. Slowly however he began to melt under this passionate osculation, his lips tediously parting allowing first the warm wine to enter his mouth and then to the hot tongue that eagerly followed it. Tentatively Brandon rolled shifting his weight until his heavy body was over Murrin's as he undid the snaps of the silver breast plate to remove it from his friend.

The older ram found his friends legs and gently pressing them apart with his knee before slipping in between them as he pulled the breast plate free then set to work on getting Murrin's sash and shirt off. Murrin could feel the heat of Brandon's sheath and dangling balls pressing down on his own as their lips parted and he found himself starring up into Brandon's dark eyes. "Will you..." Brandon began breathlessly then his mouth pressed against Murrin's again before pulling back only a friction of an inch as he snorted lustfully as Murrin held Brandon out of breast plate, shirt, and sash before going backing to their heated embrace again.

"Will you roll over for me?" Brandon asked softly looking up into his friends burning eyes spellbound Murrin moaned eagerly. "I...I'll do whatever you wish..."

"Awwwww how sweet. Will you do as I wish too?" My soft menacing but sweet voice lustfully growled from the shadows. I had been waiting in the shadows watching the two lovers growing excited by the both of them as they wrestled lovingly. Looking at the two rams I thought I had made the right choice in picking them since they looked like a good pair of horny males that my new female powers would work on. The two rams glanced up startled at my presence as I stepped from the forest shadows. Brandon bellowed a warring to me in as he reached for his sword. I was ready if the ram was going for his sword as I drew closer with my new hoof on my dagger. I gazed amusingly at the ram as his hoof reaching for something that was not there so I took my hoof off the dagger and walked a bit closer.

"Lost your weapon?" I asked softly as I walked up to Brandon and stood in front of him looking down in to his soft and surprised black eyes. He quickly got to his hooves and started back at me in surprise.

"I..." Brandon began stunned to see a ewe as well dressed as I was alone in the woods. I reaching out quickly engulfed his long glistening pink member in my slender hoof. This was to keep him off guard a bit longer until I got a good read on how my new body looked to him and his friend.

"Guess this don't count as a weapon." I teased, sliding the hoof up and down its hot wet length at a leisurely pace. "Very hard... sharp too." I said in broken Neo Studionian as Brandon's hip's thrust into my tight grip involuntarily. "You want to use little weapon awful bad?" I asked while I smirked happily. This was going well enough and I had a good handle on the situation plus my new form had the two rams complete fooled. Brandon grinned and humped my hoof lustfully which was good because once he and his friend had tired themselves out using my body and I would have them both. "Don't stop. Me want little weapon!" I snickered.

"Looks like someone wants it, as much as you want give it!" Murrin guffawed to Brandon as he stood up and eyed me lustfully. Brandon just nodded then the two of them sharing leering glances which I mistook as the spell of my feminine form working on them. How wrong I would soon find out that assumption was.

"I think SHE wants it too." Brandon purred.

"Oh do you..?" I asked smiling maliciously still unaware of the growing danger of being beaten and raped I was in. The spell woven into the clothes I was wearing was fast at work and I was slipping to the mindset of a naive native female and my body was begin to react in that way as well but I was still clueless to this all.

"Yes!" Brandon answered thrusting his hip's forward aggressively, humping my hoof eagerly. This was it, my change to get the two stupid horny rams to waste all their energy on pleasurable endeavors so that later I wouldn't have any trouble killing them and taking the back to my old den since my meal had come out of the city to me. I, a big bad wolf in sheep's clothing, leaned forward until my mouth pressed against the ram's ear then whispered to him huskily. "Your right, I've been looking for a few strong males to fill my belly." I said then licked his ear softly adding more bait then was necessary to my trap. My hot breathe into his ear sending a powerful shiver down Brandon's spine!

The thought of mounting me, a strange new ewe, of making me squeal as he rode me, making me his own little ewe was making Brandon want me even more. My long slick tongue snaked out and licked his twitching ear tantalizingly again. "So are you going to give this little weapon to me? Can I have it?" I whispered provocatively, inducing a second quiver passion of from the ram. All the while I was unaware that Flicker was still nearby watching, waiting and laughing at me because the trap I had set for the rams was the trap she had set for me before she tricked me into making my silly wish.

"Oh yes!" Brandon whispered back, his voice low and breathless with lust. Pressing his big furry male body against mine, Brandon let his hooves slowly roam over me. I shook my sleek new head gently as strange feelings flooded my brain. The spell had finished and I was now a female and I didn't even know it. Suddenly I was becoming aware of a tingling within my loins, and warm wetness dribbling down my inner thighs. It was the same intense feeling like when I had touched myself when I was in the bushes just after my transformation. My malicious smile suddenly vanished as I felt the ram's questing fingers slip up my leg under my skirt and into my damp quivering sex. Glancing down sharply I watched as the ram's finger disappeared under my skirt to slide within me and I moaned at the feeling of his index and fore fingers spreading me wide for the first time.

"Oho… Oh Gods, yes that feels good!" I cried in a thrill of pleasure rushed through my body. Brandon's fingers slipped deeper and deeper in to me and as they went in I found myself wanting them to go farther and farther to keep this tingling electric shock running thru my body. I now know the pleasure a female feels when she is teased, when she is played with. This feeling was amazing and scary at the same time as it spread though out my body and the tingling take root in my breasts. Soon Murrin stood near us and joined his fellow ram in stroking and fondling my new body which made me want to have them to fill me full of their hard cocks even more.

Murrin notice the dagger hanging at my side and pulled it off me. He tossed next to the empty bottle of wine he and Brandon had shared earlier. After the danger was going he started on the buttons on my blouse and after few seconds of trying to undo the buttons and failing miserably he just ripped the blouse off of me. He tossed the torn garment a side then he went to work on my belt and skirt which like my blouse was torn off of me and discarded. I give little protest since Brandon's finger had all my senses locked on the pleasure they were giving me.

Moments after my clothes was torn away Brandon lifted my left leg making me lean heavily on him to keep from falling all the while he still had his finger at work in my sex. As I lean over on him his fingers slide deeper making me want him to keep holding me like he was. He pulled my boot off then he tossed it aside just like the rest of my things seconds later he let go of my left leg and repeated process with my right leg to send my other boot to rest on the ground next to the torn clothing along with the left one, but to do so he had to switch hooves to keep fingering my wet slit.

I was completely naked in front of the two rams now and under the spell of my hormones without a way of becoming a male to escape them. That thought was what scared me the most and made me call out to Flicker to change me back. I don't care if I didn't get a meal that day. I just cared about being male again for the feelings of a female were to powerful to control and I was falling to under the control of my new female hormones and instincts.

"**Flicker! Come here now you little winged pest!**" I snarled as the breeding urge burned even greater within my new loins. The two rams thought I was speaking in my native language as I called to the fairy and paid my yells for help little mind. A tiny sparkle giggled from within the surrounding forest and slowly moving closer as it laughed happily. I shivered in terror and lust as I struggled to understand what was happening to my body. Flicker told me that I would be able to control myself even if I was mated by the rams but right at that moment I wasn't able to control the feelings of lust and need my body craved. If it kept up I was going to get raped and left here in the woods a whimpering mass of cum filled ewe. As I waited for the lying little fairy to come and save me the fire within my depths grew steadily hotter, my need to be mated was growing stronger overriding my reason and soon I stopped calling to Flicker. I didn't know at the time but I had falling into the trap set by the little fairy and she was waiting for my painful ordeal to start before she set the next step of her plan in to motion.

I just moaned at the feeling of the two rams fondling my breasts and fingering my now soaking wet pussy. My clitoris had swollen to its full erect size. My teats were growing hard too and the pain in them was driving me crazy with need. Murrin heard me cry out for my teats to be played with and stared sucking on my teats like a nursing lamb. He was soft at first which was very enjoyable and I was lost in the sensation until he bit down on my left teat as he pulled the right one. I cried out in pain as the teats stretched and swelled to their full and fat three inch length. As I cried for Murrin to stop biting and pinching my teats Brandon slipped another finger in me, thrusting all three of them quickly. All of this brought me close to my first female climax but then the fingers in my very hungry and wet pussy slipped out. I glanced down in frustrated that he had stopped when I was so close cumming. What my eyes fell upon when I looked down would make me gasp in horror and want to run.

To be continued…

11


	8. Chapter 8

**Tales of Neo Studiona**

**The Twisted Wish**

(The tale of Sharama and Flicker)

Chapter 8

Sharama's Painful ordeal

I looked down to find were the fingers that had me so close to cumming were gone and, to my horror, my eyes fail upon Brandon's huge pink ramhood as he held it. It was hanging out from his sheath pulsing with his quick heartbeat and dripping thick clear pre. My eyes went wider with terror as Brandon chuckled gruffly at my shock. He had not been full erect when I was playing with him earlier and the smell of my new female scent had his monster cock ready now. He was at least 13 inches long and very thick at 3 or 4 inches. Murrin, whose shaft, was a bit shorter at 10 inches but he just as thick if not thicker then Brandon.

I wasn't ready for something that big when another thought hit me. I was a new female which meant I was still a virgin, fresh, and untouched by a male so it was going to be pain when I lost my innocence. Both of my molesters were staring at me with hungry looks and smiles on their faces, this let me know they were not going to take it easy on me even though it was my first time. Their tools dripped pre on to my thighs while I tried to pull away from them and scream for help. I was no longer the big bad wolf but the lone little ewe and the two rams where the wolves now. And they weren't about to let me not until they had their fill of my tight young body.

"Mmm-hmmm smell that! Smells like someone's in heat!" Murrin snickered as he slipped a finger under my ass then into my wet sex making me moan again before pulling it out to bring it to his nose for a smell then to his mouth for a taste.

"I think your right Murrin and we just to two Rams to break this little ewe slut in." Brandon replied back and he sniffed me rather hard getting a good whiff of my estrus laden scent.

"Heat! No… no can be in Estrus!" I choked as terror gripped my mind and body harder and harder still. I had not yet realized that my speech and action didn't fit what I was thinking. My mind was too full of fear and hormones to notice that before I meet the Rams I could speak clear as wells a control my new form with a clear male mind set. Now I was panic stricken, uncoordinated, in a hormonal state and speaking in broken Neo Studionan like a tribal ewe would be if she was in my position.

"Hey Murrin the best part about her being a virgin is we go all out on her. we get to have some real fun making this little ewe cream all over herself before fill that hot little womb of hers its about to pop!" Brandon said then chuckled gruffly with Murrin after commenting about my innocents and inexperience with mating. "Looks too big...for your virgin tunnel, but I guarantee you it will be going inside real soon baby!" Brandon breathed lustily as he gripped my arms and was guiding me to a bed of moss. Murrin just laughed at my vain struggles to get free as he watch Brandon roughly handing me and waited for his turn to have his way with me.

"No, you'll not rape me and not him neither!" I protest as I tried harder to pull way again but Brandon grip was far too strong and I had lost a lot of my strength by becoming a ewe. He pulled me too his chest for a moment before tossing me onto the moss bed. I hit the moss with bit of a thud and just curled up into a ball and shook with terror as he came closer to me. I was truly afraid of him and what he was about to do to me, I had never know fear like not even when I had been face with death in my youth. The sound of hiss thick hooves clomped on the hard earth as he strolled over to me mad me want to cry. He moved slowly with deliberated pauses and gestures to let me know that I was going to be mated by him even if I didn't want to.

The sight of his huge muscled body, his thick long cock and the wicked lustful gleam in his eyes as he grow ever closer filling my hormone-flooded mind with lust and fear. I was now a female and as a female I was no match for a male like him and that fact me fearful of him. The though I should welcome the chance to be fuck by him since he could give me strong and health lambs was running thru my mind that made me lust for his touch. Once he was hovering over top of me all I could was cringe in fear and wait for him to make the next move. His thick male scent was making my wet dripping cunt quiver and confusing me on what I should do as I realized my new feminine body had no hope of resisting his wiry muscles.

Brandon's thick shaft already rock hard pulsing as it dripped more and more thick amounts of pre on the wool of my legs as he looked my little body over. My large breasts bouncing with every deep breath that I took, the black wool of my inner thighs were soaked with my heavy wanton juices and scent. There was a long moment of pause then suddenly he was on top of me pinning me to the cool moss bed as he forced me to uncurl form my protect ball. He forced my left leg out of the way then thrusted his hips hard toward my burning sex to bury his monster member into me in on all out attack. I screamed in pain as his thrust had been too shallow and he struck the top my pussy with great force. The quick and forceful strike only let a bit of his gigantic cockhead inside me for he slipped away from me completely. My sweet wet treasure had refused to take him in and this seemed to unbalance him a bit so I saw this as a chance to get away. I tried pushing him off of me at that point so I could run but he caught me again mere seconds later and held my wrists tightly.

Pull with all my might to get away from him but he over powered me with little effort then forced back to the bed of moss. Once I was flat on my back he was ready to try and penetrate me again. Since I couldn't fight him off I tried closing my legs to stop him as I yelled for help. This desperate action did little to detour him and he used his knee to force my legs open. He just laughed at me and my weak plea for help, in what he thought was my strange native language, which would never come. We were good distance away from the others that no would hear me cry out, or so he thought. Brandon took a few moments to reposition himself properly at that point so I couldn't wiggle away before he thrusted hard at my sex again. This time he found his mark and the swollen head of his cock forced my sweet petals open wide as it slipped in. I cried out loudly again as I took his cock deeply even though my tender and virginally pussy was barely able to take a monster of that size!

His gigantic organ rubbing my new inner walls rhythmically as it plunged deeply into me. His cock dribbled hot pre-cum making my inner passage even hotter and slicker then before. This made my pussy quiver and pulse in time with his hot thrusts causing me to moan and pant. His strong hooves grabbed my wrists even tighter to hold my squirming form in place as his lips lustfully kissed mine. He forced his tongue into me mouth eager to feel me submit like a good little ewe should. I, to my shame, did submit to that and let him steal my lips as I was unable to speak a word of protest against him. Soon I wasn't even strong enough to put up any resistance against the huge ram advances at that point. As his huge cock plunged deeper within my pussy I felt it fueling the fires of my lust and wanting even more than they already were. With ever spurt of his hot thick pre within me I found it harder and harder to resist or even think of resisting him. My body was slowly betraying me to the pleasure it was being given by Brandon and gave him what want he wanted, complete and total control over me. The shameful thing about it was I wasn't trying to fight the urge to give in right there anymore. I just wanted to give up fighting him so I could get to my first climax as a female. I had lost my will to fight him so that I could satisfy my urge to breed.

I let out a roaring screaming again as the huge cock tore thru my hymen violently as the tip of his cock got closer and closer to my new womb. Tears spilled from my eyes as the pain was so intense but I didn't want him to stop even thought it hurt so much. The drive to have him fill me with is thick seed was greater the any discomfort I was feeling or would feel during my first time mating. I was now unable to speak as the sensations of pain, pleasure, hate, sexual joy, shame, and lust flooded my mind. These were the strongest of all the feelings that came from the rough mounting given to me by Brandon. They started to fill my body and soul with an intense pleasure against my will, in spite of all my mental resistance to it all. No matter how I squirmed, I couldn't get away from the horny ram.

My new sexy ewe body was his now to do with as he pleased and I slowly was coming to the conclusion that I was going to end up liking being raped even though I felt like dying because of it. The ram above me leered and grinned at me as his breathing got heavy as he thrusted into my virgin sex more and more savagely. "No ewe can resist my Cock! You love it all, don't you slut?" Brand panted heavily in my ear as he rode me harder and harder.

Unable to resist, I, a once proud male wolf who hunt with honor, was final broken and give in the feeling of wanton lust in my heart and wrapped my long sleek legs around my massive molester and squealed even louder as he thrusted deep within me quivering sex. I was screaming for him to fuck me harder and deeper… to fill my belly with his offspring. I loved it in a way and was admitting it at the top of my voice. I really need to be breed and I was willing to do anything to get just that even if it meant getting raped like was I.

"You don't care who fucks you, do you slut?" Brandon demanded as his massive ball's slapped against my rump. I was so far gone in my pleasure I could think of the words to answer let along says them. My mind was pulled in to two places, one was focused on getting me breed while the other was dying of shame from the fact I was enjoying myself.

His cock felt like it was in my stomach at that point and I know he was close to forcing the tip of his cock thru my softened cervix into my womb. His breath came in long snorts through his slotted nostrils as he plunged into me repeatedly with a rapid pace. His throbbing cock leaking pre-cum freely as he grew much closer to giving me the hot thick cum I so desperately wanted. Since I had submitted to him he let my wrists go and I wrapped my slender arms around the ram's neck and shoulders as he thrust into me. I kissed his big round muzzle wildly as the pleasure of his rutting filled me with endless female joy. I locked my long sleek legs around his waist holding him tight as we move in unison. My eyes rolled into the back of my head from the intense sensation in my pussy. The feeling was so strong that I thought I was going to pass out or die when I finally came. My body trembling violently as my first female orgasm overtook me making me bleat and howl loudly and shudder as I bucked violently against the ram raping me to get his cock as deep as possible.

"F...FF...Fill me... Cum in me... make me… a slutty ewe ...make me every males slutty ewe!" I begged as the wanton lust as my heat overwhelming me and I bucked on the ram's huge organ impaling myself as best I could to get him to cum. I wanted his seed so bad. It burned in me to get his thick ram seed as deeply in me as I possible could. I want this even though I don't know what would happen to me if he were to blow his load inside of me. Would I be stuck as a female? Would I get pregnant? These questions were in the back of my mind forgotten while I was consumed by the need to quench the fire of lust in me with sweet warm liquid male love.

Brandon was now holding back making me wait, making me his fuck slave by denying me what my body wanted most from him, his thick hot cum. I'm sad to say that it was working because at that moment I would have done anything to have his hot spunk in my pussy, up my ass, down my throat, or all over my face and tits. I didn't care where he unloaded it I just wanted it, no I think to be more truthful about the matter I need it to complete my transformation into a full ewe.

"Th-that's it...!" The ram snickered. "Beg! Beg for me... My little… SLUT! I'm gonna cum in you but only if you BEG ME for it!" Brandon ordered as he managed to slow his pace even more, holding back just barely, just enough to tease my now burning womb. He watched my eyes glaze over as I lost myself in the passion of the moment as I tried to form words that were not grunts or moans. He grinned and licked his lips as he eagerly waited and listened to my cries, wanting to make sure that I knew how completely I would belong to him. I was close to forming the words when the tightness of my little ewe pussy pushed him over the edge.

He came like a volcano sending thick jets of cum gushing into me; it was like liquid fire melting my insides as it rushed deep into my hungry little cunt. The feeling of his thick cream shoot so deep inside of me set off my second climax after his fourth or fifth spurt of cum in me. I moaned and grunted as his rough hooves grabbed my breasts painfully hard as he rode out his orgasm inside my shuddering body. He panted and chuckled lightly in my ear about his victory over me as he calmed down. He spoke as if he knew I'd be his little slut forever or so he thought. Little did the three of us know was that someone did hear my screams and pleas for help and was on his way to save the day. As I laid there panting as I was trying to shake of my second climax of the day I wonder how long it had taken for me to get to his point. The whole ordeal was only about eight to ten minutes long but it felt like an eternity to me, an eternity of bliss filled hell.

After I had calmed down I shuddered in fear as I was feeling for the first time the sensation of being completely broken and helpless like I made my prey feel before I ate them. I wanted to die and yet I wanted to feel his cock thrusting savagely inside me again. I was so confused by the twin thoughts in my head but the more male thoughts were slowly fading into the back ground as my more female instincts took hold. Lost in the pleasure of two orgasms so close together, I moved in time with the big stud over top of me as he lightly humped my still trembling form. The violet part of his climax was spent now and he was just emptying what was left of his massive load into me. I could feel my twitching sex milking his huge spurting organ of all its thick gooey ram spunk and was funneling it into my womb that hungrily drink it up. It was only after my second orgasm had completely died and the big ram pulled his thick monster out of me that I realized what had just happened.

"Gods no… Oh Gods no, not this! Please anything but this!" I panted feeling the ram's creamy stud milk sloshing around within in the confines of my womb as some gushed out of my quivering sex. I groaned at the feeling of soreness in my body and the warm red and white mess of blood and cum the rolled down my thighs. I shuddered with fear that my first time had so pain so violent yet I want it to happen again. I was also fearful because I didn't know if I should become pregnant if I would be TRAPPED as a female forever! Could I raise a child? Did I have a right to raise a child when I could never tell him or her the truth about their father? Would I be accepted in society being an unmated mother? Would I care the stigma of being an adulteress or a woman of loose morals by the older women in town?

I only had a few seconds to think about those things as Brandon stood up and stepped aside and then Murrin stepped between my wide spread legs. Murrin had been stroking his cock and watching us with dark smile the whole time while Brandon stole my innocents. He was grinning down at me for a second or two before he laid a top me. I was very tired and sore from my romp with Brandon but I tried to fight Murrin off as well. I weakly kicked as I screamed at him to stop to leave me alone but he pinned me down without even trying.

"I'm gonna love fucking you every way I can..." The horny ram whispered to me as the Brandon began to get dressed. I watched from the corner of eye and saw the he didn't even wipe the mess of our combined fluids from his ramhood. I blushed in deep shame at the fact his sheath displayed his victory over me, the lose of my virginity, and my wanton lust. After he was dressed he looked over at Murrin as the Murrin was getting me into the position he wanted.

"Hey Murrin I'm going for the other the will want to see this hot little piece of ewe we have now. Hold down the fort and make sure you don't killer. I'll be back in a bit." Brandon said with a gruff laugh then wandered back into the forest on wobbly legs to see what was going on with the others and bring them back so the whole unit could fuck their new ewe sex slave. Murrin just nodded in reply before turning his attention full on me.

I was looking up at Murrin with fear in my eyes as he was lifting me by the hips up off the cool moss. I was more frightened when I felt the tip of his cock probing around my still virginal and tight tailhole. I cried out when I felt him put some pressure on my anus with the head of his cock as he tried to force it open. "Sss… Stop…. won't fit there. You tear me open… don't force cock in tailhole." I cried out even louder when Murrin drew back then put more force behind his next thrust. The strike on my tender tailhole was a brutal one but my tailhole held strong and kept Murrin from entering me. This seemed to upset Murrin and I had to make it worse by screaming for him to stop again.

"Shut your mouth bitch. If I want to fuck your ass then I will fuck your ass. You know you want my cock in the hot tight ass of yours." Murrin said just after he lightly slapped me across the face to remind me of my place.

I was a slut, a fuck toy and as such I had no say in if I got fuck in the ass or any other hole I had. I was just to say yes Master and enjoy the hard fucking I got or at least that what my female self told me that's the way the ram wanted me to think anyway. I didn't want to go thru same terrible pain like the pain Brandon had inflected on me taking my flower when I lost my anal virginity. So I had to get Murrin to lube me up a little so that way it would hurt less and be over sooner then my first time. If was going to get fucked I might as well make it as comfortable as possible I thought as I lifted up and kissed Murrin softly on the muzzle and smiled at him.

"Please lick there. Will loosen up so… can take all in slutty tailhole. I'm slutty ewe… play with me, make me scream… beg." I said as I give his cock a few quick and lustful jerks. I was now thinking like a female and knew full well that almost no male, well a male that likes females anyway, can resist a female that offers herself to him. Murrin was no different, just like any other foolish and horny male, he looked at me with a wide smile then took my lips in a deep kiss as he gently laid me down in the cool moss again before diving between my legs. He started licking my tight wrinkled anal opening with long smooth strokes which ran shivers up my spine, but more to the point it put Murrin right where I want him. I could now kick him in the head and most likely knock him out so I could make a run for it. I would have to wait until the right moment to kick him thought and prayed I could control myself till then.

I held one of my hoofs to my mouth trying to keep myself quiet as the other dug in to the moss bed. Murrin licking was getting the better of my body's natural defense and his tongue was now able to slide in to my relaxing anal passage. I was so damn sensitive and after being fucked so hard just minutes ago had me even more receptive to Murrin's light and masterful touch. When his tongue slid in the first inch or two I stiffen and cried out loudly then tried to push him away out of instinct. This was a mistake that would cost me dearly.

"No… No not there… please… that feels weird. I'm not... **Oshawa shoo**…" I stammered then slipped back in to my strange native language again as I tried to push Murrin away from me. He seemed to enjoy my attempt to push him away along with pleas for help again in what he thought was my native tongue. Murrin was enjoying it so much that he ended up lifting my rear end up and folding my legs over me so I could see my own pussy and ass as he licked at them both. In that position I was very much trap and had no way of kicking the horny ram now. I think that he had seen thru my intentions and was making sure I couldn't stop him from fucking me.

I was crying out again as he lift up and got his cock ready to force it in my ass. I looked up to see the slick pink tip of his cock was now touching my now very relaxed anus. I felt sick to my stomach as Murrin started to push his cock into my ass, I watched and felt as the muscles of my anus start to stretch. The thick meat monster of a prick opened me up wider then I wanted to be or I thought was possible with it being my first time.

Unlike with pussy my ass had been well lubed and stretched by Murrin tongue so his cock was able to slip into me slowly without too much trouble. I didn't feel any pain until about half of Murrin cock was in. It was at that moment I noticed his cock was getting thicker as it got closer to the base. It was also at the moment I found out he was much thicker at the base of his member then Brandon was. I was so glad he wasn't the one that had taken me first but that moment of relief quickly passed away like a dying flower in the hot desert sun. Soon my anus began to stretch painfully wider then it was meant to stretch to let the rest of his thick cock into me. I felt all the muscles in my bowels pushing hard to force the ram's thick member back out but couldn't from all the precum the he had spilled inside me. I began to breathe a little harder by the time Murrin had all but two inches of his cock inside my very stretched and sore ass. I could feel the heat of he cock and the quick hard pulsing movements of my sphincter muscles and knew at that moment that Murrin wouldn't last to long inside me if I keep squeezing like I was.

"Damn your ass is tight you little slut. Be glad it my cock going back here first. Some of your other Masters have even bigger cocks then me." Murrin said as he hilted in my ass making me squeal in both pleasure and pain. He waited a few moments to gather himself before he started to pound my tight little tailhole without mercy. I cried out even louder then before, if that was possible, from the pain of be fucked so hard. I was stuck between Heaven and Hell as his cock slide in and out of me with a frenzied pace. I was sure I would die long before he came when I felt his cock swelling up even more inside me. It couldn't be possible; there was no way he could be getting bigger inside me! Even as the thought passed thru my mind, my body told me that it was true.

I found out seconds later that anal sex was Murrin favorite type of sex as he pant and shouted about how much he loves anal sex and how good it felt to have his cock in a female's tailhole finally. Even though he had been with many a whore none of them would let him stick that monster in their tailholes and they all had good reason to not want him too. I had to find out the hard way why this was. The only way he got to indulge in his favorite sex act was with his fellow squad members but that wasn't as exciting as putting is cock in a females ass. He longed to do this for so long but never got the chance until I came along. His excitement to find a female that he could fuck up the ass had his cock swelling up to its maximum size. At his max size Murrin was a full 15 inches long and at least five to six inches thick. I soon come to the conclusion that my anal rape was going to hurt much more then my vaginal raped did by Brandon minutes earlier.

But fate was on my side because Murrin was so excited about fucking me in my tailhole that he came in me hard a few short but very painful moments after he had reached his max size. I felt his cock twitch and pulse as his hot cum sprayed into my bowels. After pumping me full of half of his huge load of spunk from a violently climax Murrin started to pull his cock out and seconds later I had a face full of hot ram milk. At the time my mouth had been open as I was moaning and the taste of hot fresh cum set off another powerful orgasm in me. Murrin sprayed the rest of his load on my face and breasts then watched me lick at lot of it up before he let me go and sat down near me.

I lay there in the soft moss panting with my eyes closed as my tailhole and pussy both quivered and contracted. Some how I managed to cum again just from licking up most of Murrin's cum from face and breasts. As I laid there with both my pussy and ass throbbing with pain from being hot, sore, and raw from the two hard fuckings I just got from two rams I realized I still wanted more. I was very tired and sore but my womb wanted more cum. I could hardly believe myself. I had just been raped twice, I was nothing but a piece of meat to the two rams, yet I hungered for more. I needed to taste more cum I had to be filled with more cum until I couldn't hold any more. I felt so out of control and confused by my thoughts and feelings but one thing was clear I wasn't satisfied sexual yet and if the rams raped me again I would most likely welcome it to get what my body carved.

Was it instinctive to me now to want to be mated like that and ask for more? While in heat was I nothing more then a slut that just wanted to be fucked over and over again? Was estrus the reason why females would let males that they hated or disliked mount them out of a need to be filled with hot cum? Was I nothing more then a whore driving by the breeding instinct? As those thoughts passed thru my head I could feel a lot of shame and fear creeping up from the bottom of my soul. Now that I had time to rest the shame and fear of my situation was taking hold much more then the instinctive need to breed and bear offspring.

I open my eyes slowly and looked around bit before I sat up. What I saw made me gasp in surprise and fear as I tried to get to my feet but could not. I was still too tired and weak from my earlier ordeals. What I saw in front of me I gave me strong impression that my ordeals weren't over yet. Standing in front me was Brandon with a third ram standing next to his left a bit. The new ram dressed in the same manner as both Brandon and Murrin. He was very tall with wide shoulder, thick rippling muscles, and a lustful grin on his some what kind face. What scared me about this ram was how thick his sheath looked. It looked to be about twice the size of Murrin's which meant his cock was at least twice as big and long as the other two rams. I tried to back away from him but again I was no match for the more powerful male.

He kneeled in front of me and grabbed my arm to keep me from get away. Once he had a firm grip on my arm he pulled me closer to his face. I could small all the cheap wine he had drank earlier as well as the scent of two other rams on him. I was now aware of why the large group of males had traveled a good distance from the city to have a picnic. Most of them had to be bisexual or just homosexual and to indulge in this forbidden act they need privacy and since all of them were armed they were mostly still on duty just out side the city for a lunch break.

"Hey, Brandon where did you find this little savage ewe girl anyway? Was she wondering around here from a near by savage village? She looks like she not from around here at all." The new ram asked Brandon as he held on to my arm watching me as I tried to pull away from him while I cursed at him in my native tongue.

Brandon just chuckled then smiled darkly. "Heh hee, she just some savage girl we found and she was out here trying to find some males to fuck her but when we found out she was in heat she tried to run. You see how well that worked out."

"Yeah I guess the little savage just wanted to fuck us to get her pregnant so her village would have another savage in it. There must not be too many strong rams in her little tribe if she was out here looking for a male to fuck her." Murrin said as he stood up and stretched.

"Well I just asked since we don't want a bunch of savage sheep attacking the city because we took one of theirs." The large ram said as he kept staring at me and my futile attempts to get way from him.

"Searle don't worry about it, if she was from a village near by we would have encountered her people by now or at least seen a sign of them. Most likely she from the forests around Star Lance Mountains to the west of here, some of the traders spoke of native tribes out there. She knows a little of our language so that must means she from one of the few tribes of savages out there that trade with all of the passing merchants. If any of her tribe comes looking for her the Mayor will tell them she hasn't been seen and that the town guards will help look for her. After a few days of looking they will think she was killed and eaten by something. We then get a free sex slave for our unit. Plus when we get tired of using her we can charge some of the other guards around town a fee to use her since we all could use a little extra gold in our pockets. " Brandon said with a matter-of-fact tone to his voice.

I now knew what my fate as a female was to be and it was a fate worse then death. I was to be a sex slave to a whole unit of town guards, a living toy to be used then put away when they were done with it. The thought of it all scared me even more the being stuck as a female carrying one of my molesters' child. The thought of being forced to endure this kind of treatment every day for the rest of my life was more then I could take mentally. I froze, I had lost all my will to fight and just give up since this seemed to be my punishment taking an innocent life six years ago. At the time I thought I should accept this as my fate when a new stronger urge to fight rose up in me. It was a soft female voice telling me to fight to keep trying to escape. It told me that there was some much great purpose for me out their then the life of a sex slave. Yes I may have taken an innocent life some time ago but I had suffered for that already and as a female I had a right to be safe and happy with someone I loved.

I listened to the voice inside of me and kicked Searle in the chest and arms as hard as I could several times. Searle let go of me more out of surprise then the pain I caused him. He looked at me with a queer look on his face as I back away from him. When I was free I crawled back away from Searle and covered myself self as best I could while tears ran down my cheeks. I was free but I still trapped since I had no way getting away from the three rams.

"I'm going to find some of the others and tell them about our prize and see if they want a taste before we go back. Searle try not to hurt the little bitch to much we want her to last at least for a few days before we have to whore her out or get rid of her all together." Brandon said before he walked off back into the woods.

"I'll try not to but it all depends on if this little slut listens or not." Searle called to Brandon who just wave off Searle words and vanished into the woods. Searle turned his attention back to me after seeing Brandon waving answer. "Alright little slut since two of your holes have already been used I going to use your mouth so don't even think about biting me."

"No, please leave me alone. Don't hurt me no more… **Artash norua soma ottishrunase!**" I yelled at Searle then I closed my eyes tight and sobbed. I prayed it was all a bad dream and I would walk up safely tuck away in my bed or in the bed with a few of my sisters. I what was happening was real and that I was going to be raped again but I still prayed for it to be a bad dream.

While I waited for the hooves of new molester to take hold of me and force me to bend to his will I heard yelling and arguing between Murrin, Searle, and another person. I was surprised and fearful of this new voice since it could be someone to help me or yet another ram to force himself on me. I open my tear filled eyes to see what was happening. I was shocked and at the same time some what overjoyed to see a ram or was it a fox standing in front of Murrin yelling at him and Searle both to set me free and turn themselves in for what they had done to me. I watched with held breath as Murrin and Searle to the newcomer to go to hell before the ram or fox leaped into action.

To be continued…

14


	9. Chapter 9

**Tales of Neo Studiona**

**The Twisted Wish**

(The tale of Sharama and Flicker

Chapter 9

John Decision about a Strange Ewe's Fate

As I looked up what or rather the person I saw standing in front of Murrin amazed me. In front of the angry ram was an equally if not more angry half ram/half fox dressed much like the three rams had been. He was in the same sliver breast plate, slivered helmet, and white shirts with a red sash but he wore a pair white pants with gold bands around his legs just above his ankles. He was yelling at the two rams about letting me go and turning themselves in for punishment for what they had done to me already.

I couldn't really make out too much of the conversation for some strange reason. It was as if my understanding of Neo Studionan was very limited all of a sudden. I tried to follow the conversation of both rams as they yelled at the ram/fox. It seemed like they were telling him to mind his own business or they will end his life but I only got bits and pieces of the whole thing. Once that was said that the ram/fox seemed to stew in his own divine anger for few seconds before he give a half howl half bleat of fury then attacked with a blinding speed.

With a surging rage in his eyes the ram/fox moved like the wind as he dashed past Murrin without a word and up to Searle to deal with him first. Searle turned me loose then swung his mighty hoof to strike the newcomer. He missed the ram/fox as he dodge to the left just as quickly as the blow was thrown at him and grabbed the larger ram's arm. Once the ram/fox had hold of Searle arm he seemed to use the force of the missed strike to throw the larger ram over his shoulder to the ground with a thunderous thud.

After throwing Searle to the ground John knocked him out cold with a single powerful open paw strike to his face. The new warrior then dashed back over to deal with Murrin who had just gotten to his sword and helmet. He thru on his helmet and was drawing his sword but by the time it was half out of the scabbard the swiftly skilled warrior had one of the two swords he carried pointed at Murrin heart. Murrin just dropped his half unsheathed sword as he tried to back up. In a flashed the ram/fox flicked his sword paw and used the pommel and his fist of knocked second of my three molesters out. Just after knocking Murrin out cold the heroic ram/fox tied him up with his own clothes he then took off his sash and used to it to tie Searle up.

The whole time the one sided fight was happening I was frozen in place just watching as the half breed guard was defending me but still I wondered if he was out to save me or was he just getting rid of the competition? As I watched my would-be protector finished his fights and he was tying up the two rams I heard the sound of hoof steps coming closer. I looked in the direction of the sound and saw Brandon coming back. Brandon had heard some of the yelling and the bleating howl that John had let loose before he attacked. It was at that point I snapped back to reality and knew I had to get out of there soon. It was seconds later when John had finish with tying up Murrin and Searle that he noticed Brandon running back to see what was going on.

"What in the hell are you doing you dumb bastard? That little slut belongs to Murrin and me so back off John or you're dead half breed." Brandon said as he pulled his sword from its scabbard.

"So you admit to forcing yourself on this helpless girl. For that I will never forgive you, you vile and heartless bastard." John said as he took up a defiant stance and looked Brandon over with an angry glare. "If you wish to cross swords with me then I warn you now that you may lose your life soon then you think." John said as he drew his both of his swords then crossed them in front of his chest as he stood ready for the fight ahead.

I took that moment as the two fighters sized each other up to make my way over to my torn clothing and dagger. Once I had the dagger in my hoof I turned around as I cover myself with my torn blouse to watch the fight. Which ever one of the two fighters that won the battle I would most likely have to kill if I was going to escape. In that I was wrong just like in my plan to make the city my permanent hunting ground.

John stood fast waiting for Brandon to attack him first. He was right to do so because Brandon wasted no time trying to figure out John's stance or if he had any defense readied. He just charged at John with blind force trying to crush my lone hero in one blow. John waited until Brandon was right on top of him with a cleaving blow. As the blow was just over head John ducked his head a bit then side stepped to the right and kicked Brandon in his left hind quarter sending him staggering forward. While Brandon was trying to keep himself from falling John leapt high in the air throwing himself in a short spin with his swords crossed across his chest. The spin gave his attack so much force as it end and he thrusted his both swords forward as he sailed towards his target. Brandon stopped staggering forward and turned to see John's swords flying at him. He quickly turned full around round and swung his sword in a wide forceful arc to block John's forceful blow. As John's blow landed against Brandon's sword the force of the two strikes throw both warriors back away from each other.

After landing both combatants stared each other down for a minute before charging at each other in fury the end in a dance of sword strikes, dodges, parries and sparks. The fight went back and forth as the two fighters passed strikes and blows back and forth a flash of steel on steel. I was held in place by the sight of tow warriors with the fire of battle in there souls as the face each other in unequaled combat. Brandon was the stronger of the two but was rather slow and lack a great deal of skill, John on the other hand possessed great speed and skill but had only half the power Brandon had. This made the battle between the tow warriors one of wills rather ability as they were evenly matched in advantages versus disadvantages.

I watched battle praying that John would win and save me from my molesters. As the fight raged on John soon began fight even harder then he had when he started the fight gaining the edge in battle. Brandon fight back like he was fight off a demon, when was more like the truth as hard as John fought. It was Brandon that tried to end the battle once and for all with a forceful blow but John dashed into the strike and delivered powerful double strikes to the larger sword on the down stroke. The double strikes shattered the larger blade into pieces. The point of John's swords stopped inches from cutting Brandon's throat on other side of his neck as the power ram/fox looked up at the Ram. He looked at the shaking ram with fury filled eyes and a growl in his throat.

"John… please… don't… please don't kill me. Sh… she's just some strange ewe… she can't even speak our language that well. You could take her and we can call us even and forget all about this." Brandon said with fear in his voice as he pleaded for his life while he tried to figure out a way out of being struck thru the throat.

I watched as John just looked at the ram that had filled me with so much terror and lust with a pure feral hatred in his eyes. "So she can't even speak our language and that gives you the right to force yourself on her. I will not forget this nor will I take her. I should just kill you, Murrin, and Searle right now and till the captain that you three died trying to save the girl." John said as he showed his fangs. "No that would make you three heroes when you're not but villains. No, I will not let you three vile lowlifes be martyrs. I should just rip…" John never finished the sentence but just give a feral growl which made Brandon shake with even more fear.

At the moment I felt my heart skip a beat as I now had seen what it must looked like when I held my prey in the grips of fear at the end of my claws. I felt sorry for Brandon, Murrin, and Searle at the moment and started to cry as I screaming at John to stop in what must be thought of as my native language. **"Stop it! Don't kill him!"**

John held still for a moment and turned his head slightly toward me. His angry at the ram standing before him seemed to vanish a bit. He stared at me curiously for a moment before shaking his head no slightly. I jumped in surprise when he opened his mouth and spoke in the same strange language as I did.

**"You want me to spare his life after he and his friends raped you, young maiden?"** John asked me softly as eyed me with growing concern.

It was after John spoke that I understood I wasn't speaking a strange language but Feral Tongue, the language of predators, and had been speaking every time I cried out for help. I had learned Feral Tongue as a child since a wolf must be able to communicate with his pack brothers and sisters when hunting so the prey wouldn't know their plans until it was too late. I had instinctively had being crying out for help as if my siblings were near by to help but I knew they couldn't save me. I was still crying as I spoke to John again in Feral Tongue. **"No, please… don't kill him. It's not right to kill them for hurting me. They hurt me yes and they should be punished for it but not with death. Please I beg you, don't kill them."**

**"I should kill them for hurting you but if you wish for them to live then I will honor your wish. But they will go back to the city to stand trial. If that happens they will most likely be killed for this anyway after they are made to suffer in a long torture session to get them to confess to their crimes. It's a far less cruel fate to just kill them all here and now." **John informed me softly. I figured he just want to give my three molesters a quick death since they remember him of what I did to Saraha.

The whole time John and I spoke confused and scared Brandon because all he could really understand of the conversation between the two of us were soft growls, barking noise, and lot of long strange words. Many of words spoken by John and myself where ones I had used before when I was calling for help. John quickly turned his full attention back to Brandon so he wouldn't try to escape seeing that John's focus was a bit lacking at that moment. The conversation in Feral Tongue had spooked Brandon too much for him to have known he had a chance to run for it.

"The young maiden has spared you life vile fiend but the courts of the city will most certainly not be as forgiven in this matter as the victim." John pulled his swords back away from Brandon's throat only to knock him out with a well placed punch to the face seconds later. In a matter of moments the fox/ram had his swords sheathed and Brandon tied up just like the other two rams. John placed him near Murrin and Searle before he come over to me to check on me. By this time I had stopped crying and had regained enough of my composure to get my confused mind in order to ready my dagger. I did this just in case my hero turned out to be a villain as well. When I looked up the ram/fox was in front of me, this surprised me greater and I was at a lost as to what I should do then I remember my dagger.

As John reached out to touch me I struck at him quickly but he pulled his paw back before my blade was close enough to do any damage. I backed away from him a good five feet as I readied my dagger for another attack while he tried calming me. I dropped the scabbard so I could hold my now light torn blouse in front of me to cover my shame. I pointed the dagger at John while I put some more distance between us so I would have a good chance to run. I know that running might not work since I was still sore and weak from having both my tender sex and tailhole violated roughly but it was my only option.

If John chased me I would likely get caught after made to the tree line a few feet away. It would be seconds after that he would have a firm hold of me and I would likely suffer the same fate as before. His speed was far too great for me to beat him a long drawn out chase so my best and only choice was to wound him before I ran for it. But to do that I would have to let him get close, dangerously close, a prospect I didn't like at all.

**"Stay back! I will fight you to the death. Just leave me along and I will leave this place. I refused to be taken against my will like that ever again. Not by you or them, I'd rather die then to be raped again!" **I yelled at John as I back up a bit more. I was ready to run if he looked like he was going to lunge forward to take the dagger from me so he could force himself on me. I soon found out that I had no chance of getting away from him since John was trained in the ways of the east and had fighting skills and strange moves I had yet to see. I looked at the fox/ram as he held up both paws making a gentle whimpering noise to let me know he meant no harm. He was really buying time to get close enough to me to take my dagger way and hold me down until I was calmed down enough to talk to like a civilized person.

I was slowing letting my guard down because another surge of hormones but the fear of being raped again was still ever present in my mind. I was now painful aware of John's strong masculine scent. It made my aching sex grow wet and tingle all over because of it. My damn heat was weakening my will again as I stood their in front of the fox/ram with a shaking hoof that loosely held on to the magic dagger. I had to make a decision soon about if I was going to run or just let the ram/fox have his way with me. I wanted to run with all my heart but my 'condition' was making me weak kneed and needy.

John could see my will to fight waning do to my heat which he was aware of now. He lowered his paws and held still in front of me with head own as he made soft growling noises. I soon spotted the large bulge form in his pants and I knew full well what was going to happen if I didn't run now. He smelled my heat and now was going to force me to mate with him to just like the others. All males were the same just horny beasts that want to defile a female's body, or that's what I thought at that moment. I turned to run and in that few seconds when I turned John saw his opportunity to catch and acted. He was a blur of speed to my left as he darted past me only to appear in front of me as I began my head long run. I stopped in my tracks then swung the dagger around to strike him in the face when he came into view. He had fore seen I do that and just knocked the dagger from my hoof before pulling me close to him. I could feel the warmth from his swelling member as it was pressed to my belly. In the misted of my struggle to free myself from the fox/ram I dropped my blouse. I then moaned in shock and surprise as I felt the cool metal of his breast plate against my erected teats. That shock quieted my struggling for a bit as it set my body quiver again with the desire to breed again.

John found my moans and shivering confusing for a second then he remembered I was in heat. The touch of cool metal on warm flesh was more then I could take and he could see the urge to breed in my flushed face. He had started to say something to me but I never gave him a chance to start or finish the sentence as I started to struggle again. I tried with all the energy I had left to pull myself free from his grip but give up after few minutes. I was now much too weak to keep fighting to get free and panting heavily soon I just resigned myself to my fate. I was going to get fucked for the third time today by another male that I didn't love or wanted to be near me in an intimate fashion. All I really wanted at that moment was to get it over with so I could go wash the shame and cum from my body if my new molester would let me?

**"I give up, you are too strong, and I have no more strength left to fight you anymore. I beg you Sir before you have your way with me to please promise me that you will be gentle for my tender sexes are till beating and sore from earlier. I also ask that you let me wash myself after you're done using me for your pleasure before carting me off to any others."** I managed to say in Feral Tongue almost breathless from struggling. I bowed my head in a submissive manner while I was catching my breath to let him know that I wasn't going to fight him off like I had with others. I figured if I did as I was told this time my new Master would be gentle with me.

John said nothing for a long time he just stared at me wondering what he should say to me. After what seemed like an eternity he final spoke in a soft tone to me. **"Be still young maiden I will not hurt you like they did. I will not hurt you at all. I don't want to use you from my pleasure either. I will release you in a moment so please do not try to run away otherwise I will be forced to restrain you again."**

I was surprised that my hero was really a hero but in the back at my mind I was still fearful of being raped again. I looked up into the ram/fox's eyes to see if he was sincere. I found his soft amber eyes held so much truth and kindness. **"I give you my word I will not run away but I'm still afraid of you. Do all of you city rams have no manners or honor? Do all of you just attack and rape females when you see them? I came here looking for a mate and all I found was those that violated me and made me feel shameful. Why should I believe that you won't do the same thing as the others?" **I asked John with a growl of anger in my voice.

**"Well I'm sorry that you had to go thru that ordeal but no most males in the city have more manners and honor then this. If you could tell me your name and why you came here miss I help you out as much as possible." ** John replied in a more forceful but non-threatening tone to get me to take some of the attitude out of my voice and action as he tried to sort everything that had happened out.

** "Will you please let me wash first? I will do whatever you want after that, please?" **I asked John softly then lowered my head to show my submissiveness to him. I really didn't want tell him my name until I had a good lie about that I was doing in the forest near the city with an escort. Plus I wanted to wash the cum and shame off my body so I was praying he let me go bath first.

While I waited for John's answer I could feel the memories of a false past for my new form fill my mind giving me knowledge that would aid me in my new life. This was another gift of the magic that had changed my body and mind. It was the last part of my transformation and as the last memory filled my mind I felt a tingling that last for a few seconds. Once it was over I knew that I would never be a male ever again. I was Sharama now and forever sexy half ewe/half wolf princess.

**"Alright I will let you go so you may clean yourself up but please don't run away. I have to take you back to the city to see the Magistrate. You will need to tell the Magistrate what happen and what you want done as far as your attackers punishment goes." **John said softly then let me go. He turn his back to me to show that he trusted me also to show me that he understood the I was embarrassed and ashamed of been seen like I was.

Once John back was turned I gather my clothes. I was soon surprised to see that all of them looked like they did when I first put them on. I knew then that they were filled with magic or had a mending spell on them at least. After gathering my clothes I run over to the river I dropped my clothes on the bank then I quickly stepped in the water. I moved thru the cool flowing water until it was waist high before I started washing myself off. The cool water felt heavenly on my sore sex and tailhole. I moved slowly as I washed all of the cum from my wool. I dunked myself a few times to make sure it was all gone before I moved to remove as much of the cum as I could form my pussy and ass.

Before I moved to part lips of my sex I turn to see what John was doing. I found that he had sat down with his back to the river as he waited for me to finish my bath. He was sitting in the same spot were he had been standing before I gathered my clothes. I was able to breathe a sigh of relief in the fact that he was not watching me. I quickly went back to my cleaning task glad that I had the chance to do it without being started at shamefully. I parted my lips and slip two fingers inside my sore pussy. The sensation of my finger slipping in made me moan. I had to bite my lip to keep John from hearing my cries of pleasure. I push my fingers about half way in let all of the left over cum that my womb had slurped up flow out of me.

The feeling of the water flowing in then back out of me along with the cum had my blood on fire. I wanted to mate again, I wanted to mate really bad and I didn't care if it was one of my molesters or my hero that scratched my itch. I removed my fingers from my pussy the slipped one in the tail hole to let out the cum trapped there. After all of the spooge I could remove without help was released form my body I begin to pleasure myself. I started rubbing my clit rather hard as three fingers found their way in my pussy. I was stroking them in and out deeply as I moaned loudly. I didn't care if John heard me now. In fact I wanted him to hear me; I wanted him to want me, to hold me and to make love to me before filling me with his seed. I didn't know why but at the time I had a powerful attraction to him, a desire to be with him.

I thought it was just my heat making feel that way but it was really a desire the was true of male self as well as my female self. In part my male self or what was left of it wanted me to give myself to John as atonement for taking Saraha from him and the other part was my female self desire to be with the man that had saved me. It was odd but I agreed with my twin thoughts and wanted John to find me desirable, to want to mate with me and have his children.

I looked over my shoulder as I begin to play with me teats to spy on John as he shifted uncomfortable where he was sitting. It must have been hard on him to deal with his erection while I was caring on like a wanton whore in the river. I decide to help him out and myself as well by getting rid of that erection for him. I quickly left the river and walk back on the bank. I rang most of the water from my hair before I walked over to John so I would get him to wet. I sat down behind him and wrapped my arms around his shoulders and inhaled his strong scent. I began to nibble on one of his long fox ears as one hoof caressed the side of his face. The other hoof found it was into his pants and stroked his long thick cock softly.

For a few minutes I had the ram/fox under my spell and his desire to have me was growing stronger and overwhelming him. I felt his cock throbbing in my hoof and I heard his rapid uneven breathes, he even growled low in is throat telling me that he want to mate me. I told him to take me, to mate me, to fill me with his seed. I told him I wanted him to be my mate that I wanted to mother his children. It was then that he snapped out of the sexual daze he was in. I squeezed his cock gentle and whispered my desire to be his and only his to him. This act seemed to confuse John the most and he quickly pushed me away as he got to his feet. He turned to me with a look of udder confusing and surprise crossing his face. I had been crying about being raped earlier but now I was trying to get his attention to mate with him.

**"Miss what are you doing? Why do you offer yourself to me in this way?"** John asked me as he tried not to stare at my naked body.

**"You saved me, you are the one that is the strongest of all. By pack law you are the one that has the right to have me as your mate."** I told him softly then smiled as I wiggled my hips seductively.

It was at this point that John gave up on reasoning with me. He figured my heat had made me delirious to the point that I thought I was a wolf and had a pack thought I did speak Feral Tongue and had a few canine features. Al that meant was that one of my parents had a canine in their bloodline or was wolf the married a sheep. Not that some like that was unheard of, it just wasn't all that common. He stared at me for a few seconds then shook his head a few times before he order me to get dress. I jumped at the strong tone of his voice then ran dressed myself quickly so as not to anger him after all I was a young unmated female so I had to follow his orders it was pack law.

After I was dressed again John told me to stay put while he got his prisoners in order for us to leave. It didn't take him long to get Brandon, Murrin, and Searle in a line all tied together with Searle sash. He got them marching back toward the other with me behind him for safety. It didn't take long for us to reach the other who were clean up all the plates and things from the picnic. I stayed behind John when we arrived since all of the rams were as big in size as Murrin and Brandon with a few almost as big as Searle.

As John told the others what had happened in the forest I give a little prayer to the Gods for the other not to side with my molesters and attack John so the could have their turn fucking me. Thankfully the other were on John's side and quickly untied my three molesters and locked them up in chains. The others told John they make sure that their captain, an old ram by the name of Janal, was told what happen. That would happen while he took me to the temple to see the Nuns before I was to be taken to see the Magistrate. After a bit of small talk between John and two other rams whose names I had a hard time understand with my limited understanding of Neo Studionan at the time we were off to the city.

20 minutes later I was walking thru one of the large gates of the city. I was very surprised by the splendor of the city. I was seeing the city for the first time with my new eyes and it was wonderful site. There were so many people out and about buying things, selling fruit, clothing, wood, jewelry, pies of all types, and so many other wonderful and new things as far as my new self was concerned. A few minutes after we arrived in the city John had led me to the large building that was the Guard Office. Once there John mad me stand still while he spoke with his Captain and a temple messenger before he let me look around a bit. My exploration of the guard post was short as John was eager to get me to the temple after he talked to the messenger. After promising to take me on a tour of the guard post later, after I began whine when I was forced to stop looking around the guard post, John led me to one of the largest buildings in the city. It was one of the five temples to the five Goddesses of the five Moons.

The temple we were in front of was the largest of the five temples, it was the temple dedicated to the Goddess Luna White, the Goddess of the Silver White Moon, the oldest of the five Moon Sisters. It was a fairly ornate building constructed of white and grey stone with many carved stone murals depicting the Goddess and her chosen priests and priestesses as they blessed marriages, work miracles, healed the sick, granted the blessing of new life to women, and spread the power of love to all.

I was surprised at how close to the real Goddess that the carvers had gotten all of the carvings. I was still in awe of the temple when John pulled me inside after calling to me several times and not getting an answer. Apparently I was so engrossed in my admiring of the outside of the temple I hadn't heard him calling me. Once inside John led me to the main prayer hall were all of the Nuns, Friars, Priests, Priestesses, and Disciples were having prayer in front of the Alter of Light. I hide behind John again when all of the people began to leave. It was rather frightening to be in a place that was full of so much power and near those that were the mortal will of so many of the Gods and Goddesses I had meet days ago, or to be exact years ago.

It took a few minutes for everyone but the Lion Lord Priest, the Rabbit High Priestess, the Bearess Mother Superior, and the Turtle Head Friar to leave the hall. All four of the holy high officials left in the hall stood near the alter waiting for John and I to approach. It was like they knew that John and I were coming to see them. This was confirmed when I spied Flicker sitting on the High Priestess's shoulder whispering in her ear most likely about me. I gripped John's arm a bit tighter as we got closer to the four chosen of the Goddess Luna White.

Both the priest and priestess where dressed in white robes with silver details, both wore silver bejeweled battle armor over the robes and both held a long white metallic staffs that had six silver rings hanging from the bird wings that had two foot doubled edge broad blades at the tops. They were Battle Clergy on top of being the heads of the temple, they both looked fairly young with kind faces but at the same time they looked battle hardened. I knew full well that I would have to watch what I said and did around those two.

The Mother Superior was in a silver and white habit with rosary beads around her neck and waist, she was the tallest of the four Clergy and much wider. She looked like a kind mother figure, she was much older then the priest and priestess but younger then the Friar, her face was the kindest looking of the four. She smiled at me as John and I walked in but that didn't stop me from being a bit fearful of her. Some time the kindest faces hide the darkest and cruelest evils that the world had ever seen. I was betrayed once by a kind face of my ex-father-in-law and I was not ready to feel that sting again. This was the thought that run thru my head as I stared at the Mother Superior and wonder if she was truly kind or just an evil hiding behind a kind face.

The Friar was a very old turtle with grey hair around the sides and back of his head but the top was devoid of hair. He had be at least 120 years old if not older, his face was set with deep lines that spoke volumes about the knowledge and wisdom he had gathered over the years. He was dressed in a brown robe with white and silver strip run down the left side, he also carried a staff like the both the Battle Clergy but it didn't have the blade on it instead of a blade there was a large sliver ball. He frightened me too but in the fact he could figure out my every move before I made since he had seen it all done before by many young people not unlike myself.

"Welcome John Haptism, we have been expecting you and the young lady with you. The Goddess has informed us that she would be arriving here soon. We know all about what transpired in the forest and will make sure the girl is taken care until she has to meet with Magistrate Uruna. You may leave her here and tend to your business with your Captain. From this point on The Temple of Luna White will take care of the girl." The High Priestess said in a softy but commanding tone.

I was frightened by the sound of her voice echoing around the prayer hall. I could feel her power and know full well that trying to defy her was something that I shouldn't try or think about doing. John could sense that I was afraid of the Priestess and I didn't like the fact she wanted him to leave me there with them.

"High Priestess Hingu this young lady is very frightened and she has been thru a lot. My I please stay with her until she has been settled in?" John asked with politeness in voice and a small bow.

"No you may not John. Sharama must be purified then place in isolation until she is out of season. She is a young ewe raised by wolves as such she is here to find a mate by pack law. Normally this would not be a problem but she is marked by the Goddess Relava and the Goddess Luna White both. This makes her special and a target for those that which to oppose the Will of Fate and the Law of the White Light. She must stay here to be purified and cleansed of the evil that has been place on her for she is a vessel of the two Goddesses' wills. The more you stay with her while she is tainted with sin and lust the greater the risk you pose in corrupting her before she has been properly blessed by the Goddess. I can not, nor will I allow that. Now John Haptism, obey your oath to the city and this temple and leave the girl here. She will be alright and when the time comes we will release her into your custody." High Priestess Hingu said in a forceful tone as she point the blade of her staff at John.

John knew full well that challenging a High Priestess was foolhardy and it was down right insane to challenge High Priestess that was one of the Elite Battle Priestess of the Five Moons, which Hingu was a member of. He was also bound by his oath to the city and the five temples to always obey any order given to him by a high official. In this matter he was licked and had to emit defeat.

"You are right High Priestess Hingu. I will take my leave and will await your summons to retrieve Sharama. Good day to you all." John said thru tight lips then gave a small bow before he turned to leave. When he was walking away I could see the anger in his eyes and the tremble in his arm. He wanted to fight to stay with me but know that he could not go against his oath or his honor.

I could see that he could not fight for me so I would have to fight for him so he could stay with me. I turned my full fury on to the High Priestess and started growling as I yelled at her in Feral Tongue. **" I will not stay here without John. I won't do anything you want me to without him by my side. He saved me from those dirty rams and I wish for him to be my mate. I came here to find my other half and he is the one that has captured my heart. I will not let him be taken from me so easily. I will fight to keep the man I love close to me." **I even showed my teeth and for some reason, some of them were still sharp so, I did look a bit menacing. I thought I had put on a good show of defiance but my little temper tantrum didn't impress High Priestess Hingu. In fact it made her rather angry it also made John turn around to see what all the yelling was about. He turned to see me get my little fluffy butt put in its place rather forcefully by a very angry High Priestess.

**"Be silent and stop this foolish display of bravado Sharama Elisha Blacksword, otherwise I will take you across my knee like the little child your acting like. I will not stand for this type defiance in the house of your Goddess especial from a Princess of the Blacksword family. You will summit to the orders of the temple and do as you're told or you will be spanked like a little disobedient child and forced to obey. In this temple I am the Alpha female and after me it's Mother Urana. You will obey her orders as if they where mine and like it otherwise you will be treated like a child. If you keep up with bad behavior you will find out just how much stronger I am then you even if you are the granddaughter of the late Great Wolf King. Do you understand me young lady?" **High Priestess Hingu said to me with fury in her voice as he slammed the bottom of her staff on the floor.

The loud boom of the staff had me recoiling in fear and shame plus the fact she used my new full name let me know that the world had been changed to reflect the changes to me. I was very surprised that Hingu could speak Feral Tongue and very fluently for someone without fangs or sharpened teeth. I hung my head in shame and submission to the Alpha female. She seemed to approve of my new submissive behavior but that was not enough yet for I had not answered her.

**"Well young Lady, do you understand me?" **Hingu asked me again this time with a little less force.

**"Yes I do High Priestess Hingu and I'm sorry for my out burst. Please forgive me for my foolishness."** I said in a soft voice with my head bowed. I was so embarrassed by what had just happened. I was a Princess and I just got yelled at like a common little child in front of the man I want to be my mate. That could have only been made worse if my young sisters had been there and seen me get admonished like that.

John quickly turned and left after I answered Hingu so as not to cause me any farther embarrassment or before he forgot himself and yelled at Hingu for talking to me like she had since I was a Princess. I jumped when he slammed the door of the prayer hall in his fury. I wanted to turn to see what was going but was too afraid of being yelled at again. I stood there quietly until Hingu spoke to me again which caused me to jump.

** "That's good Princess Sharama. I want you to go with Mother Urana she will take to you to the purification room. After you have been cleansed and purified you will be taken an isolation cell to eat and rest for the night since you are in season and will be so for the next few days. Tomorrow morning I will come and see you to explain what going on and why you have been marked by both the Goddess Luna White and the Goddess Relava." **Hingu told me in a much softer but still firm voice before she turned to Mother Urana. "Mother Urana please make sure the Sharama is taken care for the night. In the morning I will take over her instruction after I return from seeing the Magistrate about what went on in the forest with her and the three guards."

"Yes High Sister Hingu I will take care of everything. I will remind you that a meeting is in order so that we can discuss the matter about the fairy and the two Goddesses in full between the four of us. I will now take my leave to take care of Sharama." Mother Urana said then walked over to me. She took me by the hoof and led me out of the prayer hall so I could go thru several processes that would be a bit painful and would leave me very sexual frustrated until I was taken to my isolation.

It would be in my isolation cell that I would meet Ling Ju, a hermaphrodite grey wolf who didn't howl, a very good friend with a terrible secret life that would help me thru my time at the temple until I would be allowed to leave with John.

To Be Continued…..

16


	10. Chapter 10

Tales of Neo Studiona

The Twisted Wish

(The tale of Sharama and Flicker)

Chapter 10

Sharama's purification and Ling Ju the Howl less One

Mother Urana led me thru the temple's wide hallways to a large room that had a large oval shaped pool of bluish white water with lotus blossoms floating on its surface. The walls of the room where painted with a mural of a white pine forest in the middle of the day with several animals standing amongst the trees. All of the animals where were white with golden eyes as if they were spirits of the animals or guardians of purity. All of the animals seemed to be looking toward or directly at the pool of water as if it was a lake that all life had flowed from. It was then that I felt a calming touch wash over me. It was as if the Goddess Luna White was wrapping her arms around me and held me tightly telling me everything would be alright.

The room was very clean with a sweet smell of flowers and berries there were a few small tables and several chairs to one side of the room near the pool. On one of the tables there were several towels and what looked like a cotton bath robe. I was wondering what those were for then I remembered that High Priestess Hingu said that I had to be purified and cleansed before I was put into isolation until I was out of season. I wasn't looking forward to that at all but I put in out of my mind as started to explore the room.

As I looked around the room Mother Urana walked to the far side of the room to a set of double iron doors. She pulled them open to reveal a large closet full of herbs and bottles of colored liquids. She was looking over the content of the closet for a bit before she turned to me then asked me something but I couldn't understand what she was saying. After trying to communicate with me for a few minutes Mother Urana left the room. I wait for a few minutes in the large room before I got worried and started to leave but as I near the door Mother Urana, a young white and black husky girl, and four young white snow hares entered.

The four snow hares were dressed in long follow light silk bathing gowns with the hair pinned up in buns on top of their heads. All four of the young hares smiled at me before they walked over and stepped into the pool. I was a little taken back by the snow hares splashing and wetting themselves in the pool. What really had my attention was the wet silk as it clung to their naked forms. I could see all of their bodies curves, the swells of their breasts, their hardened nipples, and the outline of the soft lips of their sexes. As I stared at the girls in the pool I could feel the flames of my desire begin to rise. I soon turn away from the girls to cast my eyes on the husky girl who stood near the table with the towels and robe laying on it as if she was waited for me to notice her. Mother Urana had gone back to the closet of herbs and things after reentering the room while the Husky girl waited for me to speak to her.

The husky girl was dressed similar to Mother Urana but she didn't have the high neck line or the white panel across the top of her head to hide her hair so that meant that she was still in training to be a Nun. She had long dark brown hair with reddened highlights it was braided back in a long ponytail with her bangs curled over in the front. She had dark green eyes that showed so much kindness and love to the point of being scary. With the habit on I really couldn't make out her body type all that well but guessed that had to a fairly athletic but with a few extra pounds to give her some curves.

When the husky girl noticed I was looking at her she looked directly at me and smiled. I smiled back out of nervousness as I tried to keep from shaking. I was afraid of what was going to happen next and I was afraid of what I had heard in the Lands of the Fey Ones about those who serve the Goddess of the Silver White Moon. It was told to me that Luna White is a Goddess of love but not just emotional and spiritual love. She also a Goddess of physical love too. I had heard she well offer her body to anyone to help heal them and her followers are the same way. Male, female, or any gender in between it didn't matter since they loved everyone in every way possible. I didn't mind that as a male that was free to do as he pleased but as a female marked by Luna White I would be expected to follow her laws like the others. This fact had me rather afraid of what Flicker and the two Goddesses had cooked up as my punishment for past crimes.

After a few moments of smiling at each other the husky girl walked over to me and gave me a soft hug before she introduced herself.** "Hello Princess Sharama my name is Sister Ellis Houndfeather. I have been asked to explain what will be happening to you as you go thru the purification ritual. I know it must be hard for you since you don't have a very good understanding of Neo Studionan language but don't worry I will translate everything for you until you have been assigned a tutor to help you learn to speak Neo Studionan properly."** Sister Ellis told me I just nodded to her that I understand her words. I was still very embarrassed by earlier response to the naked rabbits. I didn't know why but I was rather aroused from seeing them. Sister Ellis could see that the four snow hares were affecting me so she decide to distract me by informed me of what I was asked earlier by Mother Urana. **"Mother Urana asked you early if there were any particular scent or scents you like for the soap to be used to clean your wool. So do you have a favorite scent you would prefer?" **Sister Ellis asked me softly.

I was surprised by the fact Sister Ellis could speak Feral Tongue so fluently since not many domestic canines spoken the languages of the wild canines. It was a comfort to have someone that I could understand what they were say that didn't scare me half to death. It took me a minute or so to answer Ellis's question as I was just enjoy being near her. For some reason it just felt so good to be near Sister Ellis as if she was a real sister to me or something.

"**I like the smell of sandalwood and cherry blossoms. If you could get me those two scents that would be fine. Please tell Mother Urana that I'm sorry I can't understand her words. I wish I knew more words in Neo Studionan so I could speak with her."** I said to Sister Ellis in a submissive tone before bowing my head.

"**Please don't be so submissive Princess Sharama. Here in this temple we are all brothers and sisters. We are all children under the guidance of the Mother Goddess so please lift your head and smile for you are with family now."** Sister Ellis told me softly as she lifted my face to look upon hers.

I allowed her to raise my face to look at hers and I began to smile when I saw that she meant what she said. After another hug she went to talk with Mother Urana who seemed pleased that Sister Ellis had gotten me to smile. I watched as Mother Urana with Sister Ellis's help went back to the closet of herbs and liquids to mix up the soap as well as some potion for my purification. It didn't take them long to finish the soap or the purification potion and came back over to me.

Mother Urana gave instructions to the girls in the pool who just giggled be before nodding that they understood. Mother Urana then began to speak to me and Sister Ellis translated her words. She told me that I was to undress and step in the pool where the snow hares will wash and arouse me to a burning point of lust. After I have reach a point of almost orgasmic bliss would be when the rite to purge the evil from my body would start. Once I was purified a temporary seal would be place on my sex. While it would not stop me from playing with myself it would prevent anything large then a finger or two to enter me. The seal would only last until for four to five days long enough for me to pass out of season and begin my Goddess's curse. This way I would be pure for my Blessing of the Goddess ceremony which would make me a chosen child of Luna White. All of this was necessary to prevent the seed spilled in my womb from giving me a child that was bathed in sin and lust.

While the part with the seal upset me I took it in stride since the part about me not getting pregnant did make me feel better about the whole thing. If I was to be a female forever and I was to have children I wanted them to be fathered by someone I loved and I wanted to have children with. I told Mother Urana with Sister Ellis help that I didn't like part of the ritual which ended with a magical seal being place on me but if it would prevent me from having a child without being mated then I would do it. I hand no choice really since by Pack Law the child would have no worth and would have to die. A child born to an unmated mother has no status at all and without` status the child is considered a burden and has to be dealt with accordingly. I would not want to have to kill a child that I had carried inside me for so long because of my own weakness.

Mother Urana seemed to understand what I was feeling and hug me softly. Hugging the large bearess was like hugging one of my mothers, it was warm, comforting, and safe. It was like when I was a (pup) or lamb since I was a ewe and my past was that of a ewe, and I was cuddled up next to one of my mothers just after nursing. We parted from the hug and Sister Ellis handed me a small bottle of silvered colored liquid to drink. She told me that it was the potion of cleansing. I was to drink it slowly then undress and enter the pool where the hares will start the first part of the ritual. After they had completed their part of washing and arousing me she and Mother Urana would take over and complete the ritual.

I drank the potion slowly like I was told and it taste like mixed berry juice just with a light taste of herbs. I was surprised by how good it tasted but what caught me off guard was how hot and bothered it made me in a just a few seconds. My teats grow painfully erect while my love juices began to run down my thighs. I gave a soft bleating moan as I fumbled with my clothes. It took me a while get my clothes off and to get in the pool but once I was in the water it was like every inch of my body was on fire with an indescribable pleasure. When the four hares stated to wash and caress me the pleasure was magnified tenfold. I was in a world of ecstasy so great it made me weep. Never had I felt that good in my life even as a male.

The four girls were so loving and caring as they washed every inch of me, they left no part of my body untouched or unwashed as the teased me to no end. They start off by dunking me the water to get my wool nice and wet. Next they began to apply the specially scent soup to my body after caressing me a bit. The hares then worked the soap in a frothy lather while they played and teased my breasts and clit. I was getting close to reaching a powerful climax when the girls dunk me again to rinse the soap from my body. After rinsing me clean they went back it teasing me again. I was getting close to cumming again when the girls stopped and quickly left the pool. I leaned heavily on the side of the pool panting as my body was in the throws of desires and near supremely powerful climax. It was so unfair that I was placed in a state of pleasure with out a finish to it but the worse was yet to come.

After the four hares left I was joined in the pool by naked Mother Urana and Sister Ellis. When I laid eyes on Mother Urana naked form I was sent into a powerful lust filled frenzy. Like Sister Ellis it was braided back in a long ponytail and wrapped up in to a bun on the back of her head with a long silver pin thru it to hold it in place. She was a large and curvy woman, her body had a generous layering of fat all over giving that classic motherly look, her hips were wide, her breasts had to three or four times the size of mine, if I had to guess she had to be an H or I cup at least. Her fur was a golden brown color with her hair but a few shades light then her fur. She had bright violet eyes to spoke volumes of her love for all things and people.

Sister Ellis was a bit smaller then Mother Urana but not by much, she was 6'1 in height a mere two feet shorter then Mother Urana. Her breasts were about an E or F cup just few cup sizes behind the bearess. That fact combined with the powerful but trim build to her body gave her very sexy look if I do say so. Sister Ellis had a silver pin thru her hair just like Mother Urana which made her look all the more appealing to me.

Both women smiled at me as they moved into position in front and behind me. Mother stood over me as she placed a large paw on my belly as the other slipped between my legs. When her paw touched my quiver sex I nearly lost my balance but Sister Ellis held me tightly from behind to keep me from falling. Once the two women had me sandwich between them the both began to chant as the pleasured me. Mother Urana slipped two fingers into me and began to work them in and out at a slow teasing pace as Sister Ellis teased my breasts and teats. I was on fire never had I ever wanted to the pleasure to continue and end at the same time. It was like I was torn in half. Part of me wanted the ritual to go on forever while part wanted it to end before I went crazy.

It was at this point that I felt the first hints of pains in my pussy that raced quickly up to my womb then to my breasts. I felt a large burning pressure rising in my breasts. A strange sensation that would be best described as a sphere of heat in either breast that slowly expanded. A heavy, sinking feeling that releases itself as one would release their tension through a sigh but on a much grander scale. The unwinding knot of painful pressure pushes on the inner boundaries of my breasts enlarging them. My bust line began to swell and soon my breasts were slowly becoming an E cup. The painful pulsations sensation repeated itself in a series of throbs which was adding inches to my bust size. Once my breasts where just a little over a double F cup in size the warm feeling fade a bit as my teats started to dribble a clear warm fluid that quickly turn a milky white color. A sweet motherly smell soon hit my nose as Sister Ellis stroke my teats to increase the flow of the warm liquid. Lactation? No that wasn't possible only an hour or so had passed since I had been raped so I could be pregnant yet. The only thing it could be casing this was the purification ritual.

I tried to wrap my mind around the fact I was leaking milk when the hot stinging pain from earlier return even greater then before. The pain was so intense that I screamed and tried to push both women away from me. Mother Urana was far too strong for me to push away and with Sister Ellis holding me from behind I had no chance of getting away. It was while I was still flailing and trying to escape the two Nuns grips that Sister Ellis spoke to me.

"**Princess please stop fighting us. I'm sorry that this part hurts but it's the only way to make sure you are not taken with child. I promise you it will end soon please just try to relax and let us finish."** Sister Ellis said me in a soft loving tone.**"Its almost over Princess Sharama just little more to go and the pain will stop I promise. After it's over I will comfort you before we take you to your room so you can eat and rest."** Ellis said to me softly then she began to kiss and lick my neck softly as she kept milking me.

The soft loving caresses from Ellis helped me focus my mind and relax. The pain was still there but I was able to concentrate on the pleasure I was still receiving. Mother Urana was still fingering my slit and as her chanting grow louder and faster so did the pace of her fingers. I was lost in a sea of pleasure again and was about to cum when I felt Mother pull her fingers out of me and yell something in a strange language as she applied some pressure to my belly. I soon felt the cold touch of the water rubbing against my pussy.

I moaned as the water swirled and twisted around into coiling tendrils next to my pussy. Soon several of the tendrils spread the lips of my tender folds before the rest spiraled together then slipped inside of me. The long this snake of water began to work its way inside traveling quickly to my womb were it soon began curl up into a tight ball. As my belly began to swell as the water filled my womb I came so very hard. I moaned John's name at the top of my voice as I began to tremble violently. My first powerful orgasm was followed by several more as my belly bloat up till I looked nine months pregnant. Fore several minutes the water just swirled and swished around inside of me before it came rushing back out cause me to climax violently again. It was a minute or two before all of the water had run back out of me along with all the all of Brandon's seed. Even though I had climaxed over dozen times I still want more. It was as if each orgasm was fake or half hearted in away, as if I was missing something.

At that point my legs gave out and Sister Ellis help me slide down to a kneeling position in the pool while I tried to catch my breath. While I was kneeling Mother Urana placed her paw on the top of my head as she, Sister Ellis and the four young hares began to chant a prayer. The strange about was I was chanting along with in the same strange Language as if I know it all my life. I then realized that I was speaking the prayer of the Goddess's Blessing. The prayer last a few minutes and when it was over Sister Ellis help me up and out of the pool.

After I was out of the pool the four hares came over and helped Mother Urana, Sister Ellis, and I dry off before I was given the cotton robe to wear. Sister Ellis hugged me again before she led to another room down the hall to get me a change of clothes while the other cleaned up the purification room. I asked her about the clothes that I had come to the temple in and what was going to happen to them. She told me that they would be cleaned and packed away until I left. Since I was staying at the temple I had to dress a bit more modestly and I had to wear panties as well. I really didn't like the last part but would deal with it.

After a short explanation of the of the temple rules and how I was to carry myself while in the temple I was given fresh pair of cotton panties with a little pink bow on them, white blouse with silver lining and buttons, a white skirt with a silver hemline, and a pair of soft white shoes to wear. I was given several silver hair pins for my hair which Sister Ellis braided for me and a silver pendant with the symbol of the Goddess Luna white on it.

After I was dressed I was then taken to the Isolation wing of the temple. It was built to house several single females while their in season as well as any single female who is in the time of purity right before her marriage. As I walked with Sister Ellis I had to keep my nose buried in her shoulder as the smell of so many females in heat was driving my own desire to mate thru the roof even thought this section of the temple was filled with a lot of incents and oil lamps full of fragrant oils. I figured all of the sweet smells here was so that none of the brothers and priests of the temple won't be tempted into coming down here to help some of the young maidens with their desires in the middle of the night.

Sister Ellis took me to the far end of the hall to where there were two doors on either side of the wide hallway. She walked over the door on the left of us and knocked twice before she pulled out a ring of keys and open the door. She then told me to come over to meet my roommate Ling Ju.

I walked into the cell and looked the fairly large plain room white walled room over. The room held two beds next to a window with some simple white curtains with birds on the left wall, two desk off in again the right wall, a large book case full at the back, in the middle of the room was table for two with two chairs, and a sewing table near the door. Standing next to the sewing table dress in a long white and silver dress, with her dark blue hair in a ponytail with several shorts tendrils of hair run sides of her face, was a black and white wolf with grey eyes.

"**Ling Ju I would like you to met your new roommate and fellow sister so I want you to be her guide when I can not and help here learn how thing work around while she is staying here."** Sister Ellis said in a soft tone as she point to me.

Ling Ju smiled at both me and Sister Ellis before she bowed and introduced hirself to me. **"Greeting Princess Sharama I am Ling Ju of the Fallen Sparrow clan and it is a pleasure to me you. I'm a Shi Mastery Disciple learning the ways of the Goddess here before I return to my Master in the eastern lands in a few months. I hope you and I will become good friends. I will answer any other questions you have about the temple in Sister Ellis absents."**

"**Thank you Ling Ju and it a pleasure to meet you too. I am Princess Sharama Elisha Blacksword of the Star Lance Kingdom in the forests of the Star Lance Mountains. I am the granddaughter of the late Wolf King Black Thunder Blacksword the first, and the first child of King Dashiel Thunder Blacksword the Second. I will be here at the temple for some time I just hope I don't bother you too much while I'm here."** I said then gave a short bow to her.

"**Well I will leave you to along to get to know one another. In a few minutes a meal will be brought for the both of you and the Sisters will be on rounds so if you need any thing just open the slot in the door and call to them. I will see you both in the morning until then my sisters may the Goddess bless you and be with you."** Sister Ellis told me and Ling before she left and locked the door behind her.

I pulled on the door to open it even thought I know it wouldn't open. I had heard the lock click shut but still I tried. After a few minutes of pulling I started to cry. That was when Ling come over to comfort me. She held me while I cried. "**Why is this happening to me? Why do I have to suffer so much? Why did I have to be born a ewe and not a wolf like the rest of my family?"** I cried as Ling held me tight caressing the back of my head.

"**Shhh… Its okay Hime-sama, it will be okay. We can not help the way we are born but we can keep going and survive in this world of ours. You are a ewe yes but you are still a Princess of the Star Lance Kingdom and you carry the pride of the wolf in your heart. Now howl for me?"** Ling asked me as she wiped away several of my tears.

"**What? You want me to howl for you?**" I asked Ling as I looked up at hir sniffling.

"**Yes. You are a Princess of Wolf Kingdom so you should be able to show your pride as a wolf Princess and howl for me. You are an Alpha female a female that one day will rule over all of her Kingdom so howl and show me your power and pride. Please Hime-sama show me, a humble servant, your true wolf's pride?"** Ling asked me again as she smiled at me.

I looked up at hir and seen that she was sincere in her request and I did feel a swirl of my wolf's pride well up in my soul. After all, in part, I was still a wolf even if I didn't look like it. I nodded to Ling and stood up as I dried my eyes. I turn to hir and readied myself to howl. Shi nodded to me then smiled as I growl a bit before I let out a loud bleating howl. After it left my mouth I blushed deeply and Ling giggled a before she hugged me.

Right after shi hugged me there were several howls in response to my howl. All of the howls were one of encouragement and honor to me which made me blush more. Ling saw that I was embarrassed by that and turned my face so that my sky blue eyes meet her grey ones. **"Do not be ashamed of your howl Hime-sama, it's your howl and a part of your pride. I wish could give a howl that was even a half as good as your howl was. I'm a wolf who doesn't howl."** Ling said then smiled at me.

I calmed down and even laughed a bit at what Ling said but when I asked her about why she didn't howl she grew rather sad so I changed the subject to what are meal was going to be. Just after I asked that our meal had arrived. Ling got up and went to get the trays from the Nun that had delivered them. Once again we were locked in and I was rather upset by that but Ling explained that the Sisters had to lock us in otherwise we would just sneak out and find some male to mate with or worse would get caught by a group of rogue males outside the temple and raped. I didn't like the sound of be being raped again so I would deal with the locked door thing.

As Ling explained everything to me about being locked in the Isolation cell she set the two trays of food down on our little table and uncovered them. I was very surprised that both plates of food had both meat and vegetables on them. It was a fine spread of grilled deer steaks, some steamed carrots sticks and broccoli, several sweetened rolls with butter, and corn on the cob. There was some slick of cheese along with two piece of apple pie and a large bottle of fresh fruit juice. My mouth was watering for the look and smell of the food so I quickly sat down. Ling quickly blessed the food since she could tell I was rather hungry. We ate most of the meal in silence but on the main part of the meal was over we sat chatting quiet as we ate our pie.

As we ate our pie Ling told me a lot about her homeland of Shungo, hir little village of Kia Lum. Shi then told me about her Master Shi Alexis, one of the three great fighting masters of Neo Studiona, and of her training. Shi also told me about hir past dark deeds as a bandit. I was surprised to learn that shi was a hermaphrodite and that shi had never had sex with a male. She told that learning about the Goddess wasn't the only reason why she was at the temple but that she was here for purification just like me but hir's had taken much longer then mine.

As we continued I told her about my grandfather, my family, and what it was like growing up a ewe with a bunch of wolf siblings. She was rather impressed that I was my father favorite over my wolf siblings. I told hir about why I came to the city and what happen to me in the forest. Ling seemed uncomfortable about me talking about my rape but that was because it remind hir about what shi had done to some many young girls over the years as well as what happened to hir little sister Numa in front of hir. As we talked on for the next few hours Ling surprised me when shi said shi was very interested in John when I told hir about him and about him wanting to fight High Priestess Hingu. Ling didn't like her either and I could tell that Hingu was going to be a pain in the ass for a long while from the way Ling face scrunched up, like shi had eaten a lemon, when shi talked about her.

It was an hour after we had finished eating that a Sister showed up to picked up our trays and asked us if we need anything. It was then that Ling mentioned I need sheets for my bed as well as some items for to bath with in the morning. The Sister nodded then took the trays away and returned a few minutes latter with all the things I need for my stay in isolation. After the Sister left and my sheets and bath items were put away Ling showed me some of her needle work and asked me if I like to try. I told I really wasn't any good but to my surprise I was almost an expert seamstress as I went to work embroidering a handkerchief with symbol of the Goddess. Ling told I shouldn't doubt myself so much. I rather liked sewing and needle work and to this day I love spending time with Ling and her sisters sewing and knitting when ever we get a chance too.

After an hour of so of needle work Ling asked me if I wanted to read a book. I told her I couldn't read Neo Studionan yet since I was still learning before I came to the city find a mate. Ling told me that after I got back from talking to Hingu in the morning that she would start teaching me to read, write, and even speak Neo Studionan. I was rather happy about since it meant I won't need a translator all the time and could communicate with people on my own. Ling then read me a few stories from her homeland of Shungo before it grew late and the call for bed was sounded. When that happened Ling showed me to the closet where the sleeping gowns were. We both changed in to our sleeping gowns and Ling lead us thru the Goddess's prayer before we went to bed.

I had a hard time getting to sleep first but once I did fall asleep I slept for a few hours peacefully. As I slept I had a wonderful dream of being held softly by John as he made love to me. The dream was so vivid that some time in the middle of the night I woke with a burning desire breed again. I found my pussy was so wet it had soaked my panties clear thru and had start to form a rather large puddle on the bed. Even my teats were erect and dribbling milk so I had two rather large wet spots on the front of my sleeping gown. I was very embarrassed but my own urge to be mated was winning out over my own shame. I quickly looked at the bed a crossed from me and checked to make sure Ling was asleep before I start to play with myself. I quickly lifted my sleeping gown and ran my fingers over my squishy panties. The slick wet sound they made as I did this made me blush and feel rather hot at the same time.

I worked my fingers back and forth for a bit until the feeling had me wanting more. I then pushed my panties aside before I slipped a finger in my soaked pussy as I stoked my clit but soon that wasn't enough satisfy me after a few minutes. I inserted another finger and work them in and out a fast pace and soon that wasn't enough to satisfy my desire so I tried to insert a third finger but found that the seal place me kept me from pushing the third one in so I had to settle for just two. I pulled my sleeping gown down around my shoulders so I could get to my breasts. I pulled them both out and I began to play with my teats. Pinching and pulling on them. This bit of rough play caused milk to spray all over my gown and bed as my fingers slide in and out of my cunt at a rapid pace. I began to moan louder and louder as my desire burned higher and higher to the point I forgot to keep myself quiet for fear of waking Ling up. Pretty soon I lost interest in keeping quiet at all and I didn't care if Ling heard me masturbating at that point all that mattered was getting rid of my urge to breed.

I didn't remember when Ling woke up or when shi slipped into bed behind but what I do remember was her warm paws on my breasts and the feeling of hir tongue sliding down my neck as hir hardening shaft was pressed to my backside. Shi said nothing at first shi just caressed me and soon I was turn around straddling her lap as we kissed deeply, passionately. Soon our kisses became fondling caresses as we explored each other bodies. As paw and hoof explored curves of female flesh lips and tongues meet and locked into an intimate dance of lust.

We just kissed and caressed each other for the longest time but parted when we both were gasping for air and moaning. It wasn't long before we both had to decide if we wanted to continue or not. I was rather hot and bothered while Ling was trying to hold back for fear forcing hirself on to me. I cleared away hir fear by reaching in between us and stroking hir cock gently as I kissed hir deeply again. As we kissed I could felt hir shaft growing larger in my hoof well past the size of even largest male wolf. I felt it get thicker and rounder as it growing longer. Soon it was poking our between our bellies at its full length.

I scooted back a little bit and looked Ling's cock over. I found it was the perfect fusion of both equine and candid features, with it being 18 inches in length with dark brown color near her sheath with top 11 inches being a light pinkish red color and covered in thick blue veins the average length and look of most equines, with a two inch wide, two and a half inch long knot little bit large then most candids. The head of her cock was she for the most part like a wolf with a pointed end but near its base it was rather wide and thick like the head of a horse cock. Most likely when shi came hir cock head would flare out very wide much like a horse's did and when it did that the little slit in the top would be stretched wide enough to fit one of my fingers in.

I was very impressed and wonder what it would be like to ride a monster of that size then to feel it let lose inside of me. The though of having Ling shove that monster as deep as she could get it to go inside then cum in me full force had my pussy quivering and creaming all over the place. I had always wondered what thrill if any women got from trying to take on equines sized cocks and now I had a chance to find out. Thank the Gods that Ling mother Shina Lalu had fell in love with and married a horse against her partners wish otherwise I would have never got an opportunity to play with some horse sized man meat.

Ling was a bit more modest in hir reaction to me looking hir cock over and looked away as shi blushed. I gently turn hir face so hir grey eyes met my sky blue ones. My expression told hir everything and shi caressed the side of my face as we laid down on the bed and began to kiss again as shi teased my pussy and I stroked hir cock.

To Be Continued…..


End file.
